


Los ópalos de Baker Street

by EmJa_BL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Baker Street, Bottom John, Bottom John Watson, Canon Gay Relationship, Captain John Watson, Detectives, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt John Watson, Inspired by Doujinshi, John Watson Has Feelings, John Watson Returns to Baker Street, John Watson is a Saint, Lies, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Secrets, Sex, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock's Violin, Sherlock-centric, Shower Sex, Top Sherlock, Unplanned Pregnancy, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJa_BL/pseuds/EmJa_BL
Summary: Aunque  Sherlock Holmes y John Watson pensaron que sus vidas cambiarían tras desarrollar sentimientos mutuos, nunca imaginaron el giro que tomarían los acontecimientos tras una sorpresa inesperada. Un nuevo criminal acecha en las calles de Londres y los preciados ópalos de Baker Street corren peligro.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Esta historia se basa en el doujinshi de la artista SH2JW, "An Unsavory companion of dubious morals", ambientado en la época victoriana de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes en un universo alternativo omegaverse.





	1. Algo inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aunque EmJa BL se compone de dos personas (Aralaid y Delian) esta historia está escrita solamente por Delian, osease, yo misma. Espero que les guste.

 

John comenzó a tener los primeros síntomas a las 6 semanas. Al principio no le dio importancia, pensando que podría tratarse de una indigestión o algún tipo de enfermedad estomacal. Notaba el vientre hinchado y se sentía muy cansado. Sin embargo, no quiso dejar de atender a sus pacientes aunque eso supusiese que luego tendría que irse sin dormir a ayudar en uno de sus casos a Sherlock, quien como siempre no dejaba de reclamar su atención y le reprendía mordazmente, a veces hasta siendo ofensivo, cada vez que llegaba tarde cuando lo hacía llamar. Era una muestra claramente evidente para Watson de que Holmes lo necesitaba, si no a nivel profesional, sí a nivel emocional, pues parecía descontrolado y ansioso cada vez que no estaba a su lado, si bien seguía siendo capaz, sin ningún tipo de problema, de resolver los misterios y acertijos en los que se enfrascaba.

Era ya de noche, pero John Watson aún estaba en la casa de su paciente más joven. Era un niño de tan solo siete años, que padecía una terrible enfermedad que lo hacía permanecer en cama y lo cierto era que ni siquiera el doctor Watson sabía cómo tratarla. La fragilidad e inocencia de aquel pequeño cada vez más cerca de la muerte le conmovía el corazón, y después de la revisión se había quedado a leerle un cuento para que se durmiera y olvidase momentáneamente sus dolores.

\- "¡Al fin le detienen!... ¡Ya le han cogido!... ¡Hermosa hazaña! ¡Tendido le tienen sobre el arroyo, y en torno suyo se agrupa la gente, que hasta lucha y riñe para no privarse de la satisfacción de verle!" - leyó con voz clara y musical sin perder de vista los ojos avispados del niño, que hacían que de cuando en cuando se le escapara una sonrisa, pero esta se borró cuando lo oyó de nuevo toser.

\- Me duele mucho, doctor. - dijo con voz lastimera el joven y a John se le encogió el corazón como si fuese la primera vez que tenía un paciente a los pies de la muerte, pero supo mantener la compostura y tocándole la frente, volvió a sonreír, intentando infundirle calma.

\- Tranquilo. Voy a darte algo para dormir y mañana vendré de nuevo a ver cómo estas. - y dicho esto salió de la habitación y habló con sus padres, quienes le dieron el permiso para drogarlo, aún a sabiendas de que aquella podía ser su última noche.

Watson volvió al 221B de Baker Street intentando mantener una entereza estoica que sin embargo no sentía. En el fondo estaba destrozado y no recordaba cuándo se había sentido tan mal por un paciente. Las calles de Londres estaban oscuras y silenciosas, cubiertas de una niebla espesa que helaba sus huesos y le hacía encogerse dentro de su abrigo para mantener el calor. No eran horas de paseo para nadie sensato ni decente y John no podía evitar tener la sensación de que alguien le observaba desde la oscuridad, pero todo lo achacó a la inquietud que sentía su corazón por el pequeño joven al que tal vez nunca volvería a ver con vida.

Cuando llegó por fin a casa, subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado, pues eran altas horas de la noche y no quería despertar a la señora Hudson y mucho menos a Holmes, quien esperaba que estuviese durmiendo, lo que no dejaba de ser una esperanza vana, conociéndolo. Sherlock estaba en su sillón que daba la espalda a la puerta fumando y no le pasó inadvertido el que calificó como "patético" intento de Watson de pasar desapercibido.

\- Llegas muy tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevo esperando, Watson? - se quejó profundamente ofendido Holmes mientras veía como John se sentaba frente a él. Lo vio cansado y pálido, macilento a la tenue luz de los quinqués.

\- Te dije que tenía trabajo, Sherlock. No tenías por qué haberme esperado para ir a dormir.

\- ¡Como si pudiera quedarme tranquilo sin haber resuelto ese caso! ¡Es tu culpa, John! ¡Te dije que vinieras a las cinco! - alzó la voz Holmes, levantándose del sillón.

\- ¡No me necesitabas para resolver ese maldito caso! ¡Tú mismo me dijiste su respuesta esta mañana! ¡Había sido claramente una desafortunada aunque extraña muerte accidental! - Watson hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol mientras apretaba los brazos del sillón en el que se encontraba hasta casi marcar su carne en ellos. Esperaba que su argumento lo callara y aquella conversación terminara, pero Sherlock no había estado esperando durante más de siete horas para dejar pasar la discusión como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¡Esperaba que tu inteligencia diera para sobreentender que me refería a otro caso nuevo, pero John Watson parece estar demasiado ocupado perdiendo el tiempo con moribundos como para tratar de cosas verdaderamente interesantes!

Watson se levantó de súbito, lleno de ira, pero el fuerte mareo lo hizo flaquear, y después de tambalearse, amenazando con caerse, se volvió a erguir todo lo largo que era, henchido de orgullo, y si Sherlock no hubiese estado tan ensimismado con la conversación y hubiese mantenido la calma como solía hacer con cualquier persona que no fuese John, se habría dado cuenta que aquel movimiento escondía algo más que un simple tropiezo.

\- ¡Es un niño, Sherlock! ¡¿Qué esperabas, que lo abandonase solo porque tú me lo pides?!

\- ¡Ese niño ya está muerto, John! ¡Tan solo debías de haberle dado laúdano y haber acabado con toda esa farsa!

Holmes había dicho con tal mordacidad sus palabras y con una arrogancia que crecía por momentos y no desapareció a pesar de ver que Watson estaba siendo claramente afectado por sus palabras.

\- Es solo un niño, Sherlock. ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú?

\- No preguntes cosas inútiles, John. Sabes que yo simplemente lo habría matado. No tiene sentido luchar por una causa perdida.

\- ¡¿Y si hubiese sido tu hijo?!

Esa última frase salió desgarrando la garganta de Watson y Holmes por primera vez se quedó mudo y petrificado. John no esperó a que respondiera. Con grandes trancos que hacían que la cojera de su pie izquierdo se acentuara más, se dirigió a su habitación, a pesar de que hacía ya más de un mes que dormía en la habitación de Sherlock con él, y se encerró dando un portazo, poniendo después el pestillo.

John pasó el resto de la noche en duermevela. Estaba intranquilo por demasiadas razones, algunas de las cuales aún ni siquiera era consciente, pero lo único que sabía era que no quería ver a Sherlock.

Todo parecía haber empezado a ir extrañamente bien entre ellos dos desde que se unieran. Su amor había salido a la luz y ahora no tenían miedo a besarse cuando estaban a solas y habían comenzado a compartir la misma cama, aunque no habían vuelto a tener sexo ni a sentir los síntomas del celo. Era como si hubiesen dado su primer paso en su relación de recién casados, si no fuera porque habían dado un salto enorme habiéndose fundido para después retroceder hasta el punto inicial. Watson no había querido forzar las cosas, temiendo que Holmes, recuperado de su celo, rechazase cualquier avance carnal por ser una "distracción banal y animal". Y Sherlock seguía igual que siempre.

\- Es un estúpido egocéntrico egoísta. - se dijo para sí mismo John, antes de conseguir dormise aquella noche.

 

Las semanas que siguieron después de aquella discusión parecieron tender un telón invisible entre ellos. De algún modo retrocedieron al estadio antes de que haberse unido. Su amor se volvió a reducir a una secreta y silenciosa atracción contenida y ambos volvieron a dormir en habitaciones separadas. Sherlock seguía reclamando la atención de Watson y él seguía compaginando su trabajo de doctor, intentado mantener una actitud normal hacia Holmes cuando la realidad era que estaba terriblemente resentido con él, más incluso de lo que era lógico esperar. Él mismo no entendía qué le ocurría, y eso solo lo enfadaba más. La actitud infantil de él, desde luego, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

De pronto John volvía a sentir la necesidad de poner distancia entre ellos, aun a sabiendas de que aquello provocaría el enojo de Sherlock. La ocasión se le presentó en bandeja de plata cuando fue invitado a un congreso de doctores en Escocia. No lo pensó dos veces y a pesar de las quejas de Holmes y de sus insultos ingeniosos, se fue solo con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de paz y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Aquella mañana antes de coger el tren estaba decidido a salir temprano para no llegar tarde y poder despedirse de la señora Hudson (y pedirle que, discretamente, cuidase de que Holmes no se olvidase de ciertas necesidades básicas como comer), cuando Sherlock lo detuvo en la puerta, llamándolo. Watson se quedó plantado en el sitio como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo, sin siquiera mirarlo. Oyó cómo se levantaba de su sillón y fue directo hasta su encuentro y para sorpresa suya tenía la intención de darle un beso, pero el movimiento le pilló tan desprevenido, que inconscientemente se apartó, rehusando el contacto. El rostro de Holmes se endureció y no pudo saber si simplemente se había enfadado o también estaba triste por su partida.

\- Ya veo. John Watson siempre hace lo que quiere. ¡Vete ya!

Él encogió el rostro y vaciló durante un instante antes de marcharse. En el fondo de su corazón, aunque era una actitud infantil y egoísta, había esperado que Sherlock lo intentase retener a toda costa como siempre hacía, que hubiesen discutido largo y tendido con el resultado de que él hubiera perdido el tren y los dos hubiesen acabado rodando por el suelo, luchando como animales hasta que la misma pasión los hubiese vencido.

Watson se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, que lo acompañaron durante todo su viaje en soledad. Sabía que el problema era de los dos, que no era Sherlock el único orgulloso de la relación, que sus fuertes personalidades chocaban tanto o más de lo que se complementaban y que él mismo, John Watson, estaba inexplicablemente irascible, mucho más de lo habitual.

Inverness resultó ser una ciudad bonita, menos bulliciosa y viciada que Londres, lo que reconfortó en cierto modo a Watson. Había contratado una habitación en una pequeña posada rústica de dos plantas donde servían buena comida y té, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sin embargo, al despertarse al día siguiente y tomar el desayuno, dió un trago del té que se suponía que debía ser fabuloso y le supo condenamente amargo, daba igual cuánta leche o azúcar le añadiera, y se sintió muy decepcionado, de modo que se levantó indignado y marchó a la convención de doctores sin siquiera desayunar mientras por el camino iba ajustándose de vez en cuando el bigote postizo que se había puesto. Sabía que era una ridiculez a esas alturas preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, pero no muchos en la comunidad científica sabían que él era un omega y la repentina muestra de que no solo era uno sino que se había unido a un alfa le causaba cierto pudor. Si todos los lectores de sus novelas y fans de Sherlock Holmes supieran que estaba ligado a su compañero John Watson, ¿qué pensarían?

En el salón de actos donde se realizaba la convención, John encontró a muchos viejos compañeros de la Universidad de Londres y a camaradas del frente. Y las preguntas no tardaron en estallar. Su carrera profesional como doctor sin duda había sido totalmente eclipsada por su trabajo como cronista de Sherlock Holmes, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- ¡Ey, doctor Watson! ¿Para cuándo la próxima novela?

\- ¿Quién sabe, caballeros? Pero creo que en realidad es motivo de alegría que haga tiempo que no escribo nada. Significa que no ha ocurrido ningún crimen atroz que resolver.

\- ¿Y no será más bien que el señor Holmes está oxidado?

Las risas generales estallaron y John frunció el ceño, enfadado por aquel malintencionado comentario. Él no era una persona paciente y alguien que se burlaba en esos términos de Sherlock sin duda no lo conocía y lo subestimaba y eso sin duda le enfermaba, pues para él Sherlock era la persona más capaz e inteligente no solo de Inglaterra, sino de todo el mundo conocido y por conocer.

\- Usted preocupase de sus pacientes que es de lo que sabe y no se meta en asuntos ajenos.

\- Ahora va a resultar que un botarate sin oficio ni beneficio va a saber de asesinatos más que un asesino o de muerte más que un doctor. ¿Cuándo dejaste tu orgullo de doctor a un lado para convertirte en su perrito faldero?

Watson no pudo aguantarlo más y se abalanzó sobre el otro doctor, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo, a pesar de que era mucho más alto que él. Alzó el puño y lo estrelló con violencia contra su mejilla, y así comenzó su pelea.

John fue apartado de un empujón, pero eso no le derrumbó, se quitó la chaqueta con tranquilidad y se subió los puños de la camisa antes de atestarle otro golpe. Aquel hombre había cometido un terrible error al subestimarlo. Era bien cierto que Watson era bajo de estatura y de mayor edad que su contrincante, pero tenía mucha experiencia luchando e incluso matando. Y estaba furioso, tan furioso que le hervía la sangre y nada le importaba su reputación frente a los otros doctores ni que aquello le supusiera la expulsión de la convención.

No tuvo piedad con él, John lo cubrió de puñetazos por todo el cuerpo hasta que los otros médicos le apartaron, reduciéndolo por la fuerza. Watson hiperventilaba sobreexcitado y tenía los ojos exaltados, pero pronto notó algo extraño. Le faltaba el aire aunque apenas había recibido golpe alguno y tuvo que echarse hacia delante para vomitar.

Todos los que allí se encontraban quedaron atónitos ante la incoherente escena. Ni el mismo Watson se la explicaba, estaba al borde del desmayo, pero intentó mantener la dignidad y levantarse. Alguien le pasó el brazo por la espalda, pero no pudo ver quién era, solo notó que acto seguido cogía su brazo para que colocárselo alrededor de su cuerpo y así ayudarlo a caminar. Luego se volvió todo borroso.

Cuando despertó estaba sobre una cama mullida, de nuevo en la posada. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño, pero la presencia de un maletín de doctor que no era el suyo propio sobre la mesita de noche le confirmó que no lo era. Watson suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente. Se sentía nervioso y enfermo. En ese momento le llamó por fin la atención el médico que le había atendido. Era ni más ni menos que Connor Gagnon, su compañero de habitación cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad. No se habían visto desde hacía quizás quince años.

\- ¡Por dios! ¿Gagnon, eres tú? - expresó sorprendido Watson incorporando el tronco para poder verlo mejor. Los años no había pasado en balde por él. Donde antes descansaba una frondosa melena chocolate ahora fallecía el escaso pelo que le quedaba, de un color ceniciento, y su rostro también estaba cambiado y surcado de arrugas, pero aún en ese estado era imposible confundir su nariz aguileña y sus ojos grandes y castaños.

Connor le sonrió de forma tan tenue que dudo de si aquello había sido una muestra de alegría por verle o solo un espasmo facial.

\- Sí, soy yo, Watson. Me alegro de verte. - dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que había al lado de la cama. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te ha ocurrido?

\- No, en absoluto. Es cierto que estos días he estado más débil de lo normal, pero tampoco es nada de lo que preocuparse. Uno ya tiene una edad, ya sabes. ¿Pero cómo has estado, hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti?

No obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta y pudo notar cierta incomodidad en Gagnon. Parecía que ni la distancia ni el tiempo habían paliado el ambiente enrarecido que se había creado entre ellos tras "aquel incidente". Watson tanteó nervioso la parte superior de sus labios para recolocarse el bigote, dándose cuenta de que ya no lo llevaba puesto. Debía de haberlo perdido durante la pelea.

\- ¡Oh, sí! La pérdida de tu bigote sin duda habría dado de qué hablar si no fuera porque vomitaste y te desmayaste después de eso. - el tono de reproche fue claramente evidente en sus palabras, lo que hizo que John frunciera el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Gagnon era una de las pocas personas que conocía que él era un omega. Ambos lo habían descubierto a la vez aquel día en el que el primer celo llegó y de haberlo sabido, Watson nunca habría compartido su habitación con un alfa.

Aquella había sido una noche de verano y John apenas tenía veinte años. Estaba solo en la habitación con el camisón ya puesto, dispuesto a dormir, cuando empezaron los primeros espasmos. Un ardor comenzó a inundar todo su cuerpo, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas hasta nublar febrilmente su mente. Nacía un cosquilleo en su parte baja y el deseo de ser tomado. Watson aún recordaba lo asustado que había estado en ese momento, cuando había colocado su propia mano a su ano y lo había notado pegajoso y húmedo. Había comenzado a masturbarse sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza para acallar sus vergonzosos gemidos. La fuerte y dulce esencia de melocotón que emitían las hormonas de John había traspasado su propia habitación hasta llegar a la habitación de su compañero. Connor entró enseguida en celo en cuanto la olió y llegó en el cuarto de Watson con una clara intención.

Ambos forcejearon, pero la violencia del celo que John había despertado en Gagnon hizo que pronto este lo tuviese subyugado bajo él, penentándolo contra su voluntad. En todo el proceso, John nunca dejó de intentar resistirse, en una larga noche en la que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar las veces que fue violado. Watson, tras un periodo de odio, había disculpado a Connor por su conducta, ya que el celo no le había permitido controlarse, y había procurado hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cosa que fue sorprendentemente fácil cuando, al pasar de los meses e incluso los años, no volvió a tener otro celo.

John ignoraba que Connor había esperado después de aquel desagradable encuentro que ambos se transformasen en pareja y que había herido terriblemente su orgullo que Watson, a pesar de su celo, se hubiese resistido hasta al final, demostrando una fuerza de voluntad de la que él carecía. Y aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, no dejaba de existir cierto rencor en Gagnon, que se hizo notar cuando le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuándo fue tu último celo?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Ya sabes que mi ciclo no es regular. - respondió incómodo Watson, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Prefieres que te pregunte cuándo fue la última vez que mantuviste relaciones carnales?

\- ¡Virgen santa, Gagnon! ¿Me lo preguntas realmente como médico o solo quieres burlarte de mi?

\- ¡Te lo pregunto muy en serio, John! Si no, no tendría sentido que te hiciera la prueba que estoy pensando hacerte.

\- ¿De qué prueba estas...? - Watson calló súbitamente y palideció, palpándose la frente. Un susurro traicionero escapó de sus labios. - Dios mío, no puede ser.

Connor no necesitó más confirmación por su parte y recogió una muestra de su orina, yéndose después con ella, dejando solo a Watson en la habitación con la orden expresa de que guardase cama hasta su regreso.

Él se quedó mudo y perplejo, como clavado. Con la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío y los nervios mordiéndole la piel.

\- Las fechas coinciden, pero yo soy algo mayor... Incluso con el nudo, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que un omega de tan baja clase como yo se quedase preñado?...No, es imposible. Pero si fuera cierto...¿cómo demonios se lo digo a Sherlock? Entrará en pánico. ¡Yo estoy en pánico! - habló consigo mismo mientras recorría la habitación de una punta a otra con pasos firmes de militar a pesar de su leve cojera en el pie izquierdo.

Dos días enteros tuvo que esperar, el doble del tiempo que tardaba el test de la rana en confirmar si existía ese supuesto embarazo o no, y cuando Connor llegó por fin a su encuentro, Watson se sentó sobre la cama, esperando el duro golpe que intuía que iba a recibir.

\- Me parece que tengo que darte la enhorabuena. ¿Debería dársela también al señor Holmes? - la acidez de sus palabras hizo que John arrugase el ceño, disgustado.

\- Eso no te concierne, Connor, de quien me he quedado preñado es asunto mío.

\- Debes estar contento. Vas a tener un hijo del gran Sherlock Holmes, admirado a la vez que odiado y envidiado a lo largo y ancho del Reino Unido. Un calculador alfa sin corazón o tal vez un omega mentiroso y desvergonzado.

\- ¡Te diré una cosa! ¡Lo único que me importa es que ese hijo no sea de un imbécil como tú! Sherlock no es un asqueroso alfa de tu calaña, es todo un caballero. Tenía mejor concepto de ti, Gagnon. Me has decepcionado.

Y diciendo esto cogió su maleta y se fue, maldiciendo y despotricando todo aquello que se le pasaba por la mente mientras se ceñía el sombrero hasta casi calárselo en las orejas.

No podía creer cómo todos sus colegas, conocidos y desconocidos, habían pasado a convertirlo en el hazmerreír, ni cómo varios de ellos parecían sentir auténtica aversión por Holmes, a quien ni siquiera habían visto sino era en su imaginación al leer una noticia en la que aparecía o en una de sus novelas. Watson no podía estar más furioso, ¿en qué momento la comunidad académica se había convertido en una panda de cotorras sarnosas? Tal vez siempre lo había sido y por ello había ejercido gran parte de su carrera como médico de guerra hasta que fuera obligado a volver a Londres por contraer tifus.

Su malhumor era tal que John olvidó incluso su condición, y ya no se sentía cansado, ni con el vientre hinchado y las náuseas acosándolo. El largo viaje en tren le dio tiempo para calmarse y reflexionar. Dejando atrás todos esos malintencionados comentarios, se acercaba cada vez más a enfrentarse a la Sherlock y de pronto las dudas le invadieron.

¿Cómo debía decírselo y cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Le culparía por el embarazado? ¿Estaría feliz, furioso, asustado? Su falta de entendimiento hacia los sentimientos ajenos y su comportamiento infantil era lo que más terror le causaba a Watson, después de su propio desconocimiento sobre cómo cuidar a un niño. Su madre había muerto siendo él muy pequeño y su padre nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con él y con su hermano mayor Henry. Ambos habían crecido en un ambiente difícil, ambiente que tal vez explicase por qué Henry no le sorportaba y se había convertido en un alcohólico.

Si lo pensaba, aquello era sin duda a lo que más miedo tenía John, a que su hijo creciese odiándolo y finalmente se convirtiese en un enfermo, envuelto en una vida de exigencias, que sería insufrible si no daba la talla.

La desazón de Watson solo crecía y crecía a la velocidad a la que el tren se deslizaba por las vías y cuando llegó de nuevo a Londres solo tenía claras dos cosas: que aquello iba a ser difícil y que lo mejor era ocultar que estaba embarazado, al menos hasta que tuviese claro qué hacer.

Con eso en mente, salió del tren y se encaminó a Baker Street. Las calles estaban bulliciosas a esa hora del día y los cafés llenos de burgueses tomando un refrigerio, hablando con conversaciones inusualmente apasionadas, algo que era muy común cuando había ocurrido algo importante en la ciudad. John había pasado cinco días fuera de Londres, tiempo suficiente para que en una metrópolis como aquella pasase de todo. La curiosidad le invadió y nada más ver a un niño vendiendo el periódico compró uno para enterarse.

\- Por favor, que no sea nada relacionado con Holmes. - masculló para sí mismo, temiendo que durante su ausencia, el detective más famoso del lugar hubiese tenido un encontronazo con la policía o algo mucho peor. Para su desgracia, la noticia sí tenía relación con Sherlock, pero de un modo totalmente inesperado para él, que hizo que su corazón se le subiera a la garganta y se detuviera durante un instante.

«Cazador cazado: El doctor John H. Watson espera un hijo del famoso detective Sherlock Holmes»

Watson se sintió todo su rostro arder y estrujó el periódico, arrojándolo al suelo para después pisarlo con rabia.

Estaba tan solo a unos pasos del portal de casa, completamente en estado de shock y ya no sabía si subir y enfrentarse a Sherlock o si echarse a morir de vergüenza.


	2. Demasiado evidente

Sherlock pasó por una etapa de incredulidad y después de negación, porque la respuesta más lógica no siempre es la más fácil de asimilar.

Las semanas sucesivas a su unión fueron extrañamente difíciles para Holmes. Él jamás había estado enamorado antes y mucho menos había tenido algo similar a una pareja y de pronto encontraba que todas aquellas cosas de la vida cotidiana que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer junto a Watson le daban una extraña vergüenza y la convivencia se hizo incómoda. Sherlock no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar y ver que John era capaz de manejar la situación con soltura, algo que él, la fría y perfecto máquina calculadora, era incapaz de hacer hería enormemente su orgullo. La realidad detrás de todo aquello era que su corazón latía desbordado cada vez que veía a su compañero y controlar sus propias reacciones era cada vez una tarea más complicada.

Besar sus labios era como beber agua después de atravesar un desierto y no tenía nada que ver con el celo. Era su voz, su personalidad fuerte y explosiva, su baja estatura, sus expresiones de rabia y su bondad, era su humanidad, que no se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiera conocido. Amaba lo humano que era Watson de un modo que solo hubiera odiado en otra persona que no fuese él.

Cada vez que lo besaba, sacaba una sonrisa de los labios de John y aquella sonrisa era tan dulce que lo hacía enloquecer y despertaba sus deseos más oscuros. Pero Sherlock se negaba a caer, tenía miedo a caer y por eso no había vuelto a hacer nada más allá de besarlo en privado, donde nadie podía verlos y cuchichear, y donde pudiera serenarse tras aquel huracán de sensaciones que le producía. Le inquietaba pensar que eso no fuese suficiente para Watson, porque en realidad ni siquiera era suficiente para él.

Se odiaba por ser tan cobarde y lo expresaba solo del modo infantil que sabía hacer, enfrascado en sus casos, reprendiendo ácidamente a John cada vez que se equivocaba o lo evitaba, y reclamando su atención a gritos.

A pesar de que se trataba de un primer comienzo tosco y a trompicones, Holmes estaba feliz y veía avanzar poco a poco la relación de una forma casi imperceptible, pero que se traducía en pequeños gestos como que ya podía ver a Watson al despertarse sin sentirse avergonzado por tener todo su cabello rizado alborotado o que podía pasearse de nuevo desnudo, envuelto únicamente con una manta, como hacía a veces cuando su traje favorito se había manchado y estaba esperando a que se secase.

Todo iba bien a su modo hasta que comenzaron los primeros indicios. Watson, que siempre se despertaba antes que él, comenzó a dormir profundamente durante más tiempo y cuando Holmes intentaba despertarlo John se enfurecía y a veces le pegaba una manotada para apartarle, y cuando despertaba por su propio pie no parecía recordar nada de aquello.

Sus pezones se marcaban grandes y turgentes a través del camisón y aunque Sherlock pensó al principio que tan solo era su lujuriosa imaginación lo cierto era que era innegable que parecían estar hinchados y a veces, cuando salían a resolver algún caso, notaba como Watson se recolocaba la ropa, incómodo cada vez que le rozaba esa zona.

Sin embargo, todas sus señales de alarma no saltaron hasta una mañana en la que John extrañamente se había levantado de buen humor. Estaba espléndido y radiante como una flor mojada por el rocío. Se había acercado a Sherlock, que estaba en su sillón tomando el té del desayuno y le había besado, tan dulcemente que las mejillas de él había enrojecido al instante, y tuvo que tragar saliva después de aquello para recobrar la compostura.

\- Buenos días, Holmes. ¿Has hecho té? - dijo mientras se servía una taza y antes de que Sherlock pudiera contestar John dio un sorbo y puso cara de asco mientras bajaba la taza y miraba el contenido con cara de desconfiada. -¿Qué demonios le has echado? ¿Es otro de tus experimentos? ¡Sabe a rayos!

Sherlock intentó hablar de nuevo, pero Watson no le dio una oportunidad para hacerlo. Dejó la taza en la mesa mientras se marchaba diciendo:

\- Necesito lavarme la boca. Oye, en serio, la próxima vez solo deja que la señora Hudson suba su maravilloso té. Antes de unirme contigo ya sabía que por muy inteligente que fueras no sabes ni hacer una simple taza de té.

Y así dejó al pobre Holmes totalmente estupefacto, sin haber sido capaz de decirle que aquel no era sino el té que como acostumbraba casi todas las mañanas les había subido la señora Hudson, del cual adoraba su fuerte sabor y tomaba siempre solo y sin azúcar.

Aquello sí que era ineludiblemente raro e incluso hasta un zoquete no le habría pasado desapercibido. Ya era imposible negar, y más para el gran Sherlock Holmes, que a John Hamish Watson le pasaba algo y serio.

La idea de repente inundó su mente y le impidió pensar en otra cosa durante los días sucesivos. Cuando estaban juntos no podía dejar de observarlo y cuando estaban separados no dejaba de repasar mentalmente todo aquello extraño que veía en Watson, y no sabía qué era peor de las dos cosas.

Estaba distraído, aquello le desconcentraba en demasía y cuando el inspector Lestrade le llamó aquel domingo para ir al depósito a observar el cadáver de la última víctima que había llegado él solo tenía ojos para John, que lo acompañó hasta allí. Ambos observaron el cuerpo juntos, aunque lo correcto era decir que Watson lo examinó mientras Sherlock observaba cada uno de sus gestos y registraba mentalmente lo que hacía.

\- Parece que murió ahogado. No veo signos de heridas ni de forcejeo. ¿Un suicidio?

Preguntó Watson a Holmes mientras se giraba para mirarlo y este apartó la mirada y carraspeó, disimulando que había estado todo aquel tiempo con el ojo puesto en él, y aunque ni siquiera había observado con detenimiento el cadáver dijo simplemente:

\- O un desafortunado accidente. Deberíamos volver.

Durante el camino de vuelta Sherlock sintió que alguien los observaba, no sabía por qué. Era un pálpito. Oía pisadas tras de él y se giraba intranquilo, pero nada extraño parecía haber. La calle estaba concurrida, era de día y domingo, nada fuera de lo normal, y sin embargo ahí estaba esa sensación. En los días sucesivos solo aumentó, por si no estaba ya suficientemente nervioso con lo que le estaba ocurriendo a John.

No quiso decir nada a Watson, porque no quería que se preocupase y tampoco quería que se pusiese nervioso por la perspectiva de estar siendo observado, más aún sabiendo que le preguntaría quién era el supuesto acosador y la verdad era que Holmes aún no podía dar la respuesta. Sin embargo, instó a John al día siguiente a que llegase a Baker Street como muy tarde a las cinco, alegando que debían encargarse de un caso, cuando la realidad era que estaba preocupado de que volviese una vez hubiese anochecido.

Aquel día lo pasó en soledad en casa. No había ningún caso que atender y eso le permitía encargarse de su propio misterio particular. Tenía unas ocho horas para resolverlo antes de que Watson volviera a casa y por su propia vida y su reputación que no iba a pasar un solo día más sin saber qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a John.

Se encendió una pipa y comenzó relajadamente, fumando mientras pensaba, sentado en su sillón. Repasó todas las enfermedades que conocía y sus síntomas, intentando ver cuál podía encajar, hasta que el tabaco se consumió y nada. Dejó la pipa y cogió su Stradivarius para empezar a tocar al lado de la ventana, dando forma a sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba y a veces desgarraba las cuerdas con el arco. Al cabo de tres horas se había autoconvencido de que ya había repasado todas las enfermedades posibles, habidas y por haber, y ninguna encajaba.

\- ¡No, no, no! - se reprendió a sí mismo, lanzando con violencia el violín al sofá y se agarró las sienes, enfadado. - ¡Piensa! ¿Un rebrote del tifus? ¡Imposible! ¿La escalatina? ¡Si hubiese sido algo tan grave ya te habrías dado cuenta!

De pronto se quedó callado, mudo y estupefacto, tanteó con la mano a tientas hasta encontrar el sillón y se dejó caer en él como un fardo pesado e inerte. Y así llegó a la última fase después de la incredulidad y la negación, la aceptación. Y es que se mirase por donde se mirase era claro e inequívoco que John Hamish Watson estaba embarazado de ocho semanas de Sherlock Holmes. Había logrado resolver el misterio cinco horas antes de la hora supuesta a la que tenía que venir Watson.

Fue tal el shock producido que esas cinco horas se las pasó Holmes sin moverse del sillón, sin comer o beber, ni se levantó y apenas pestañeó.

Al dar el reloj las cinco y cuarto, Sherlock despertó de su ensoñación, aun sin ser capaz de enfrentarse al hecho de que iba a ser padre, pero ignorando todo aquello de pronto por la inquietud de que Watson no hubiera llegado, y su espera se alargó hasta casi la una de la noche. Para ese entonces, Holmes ya estaba más que nervioso y se había encendido otra pipa, que fumó sentado en su sillón de espaldas a la puerta.

Cuando oyó los primeros pasos en la escalera, firmes y rítmicos aunque rotos por la cojera del pie izquierdo sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco de alegría que dio paso rápidamente a un enfado creciente. En el momento en el que abrió la puerta con delicadeza con el objetivo claro de pasar inadvertido Sherlock no pudo aguantarlo más.

\- Ese ha sido sin duda uno de los intentos más patéticos por tu parte de pasar sin hacer ruido. Llegas muy tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevo esperando, Watson? - se quejó profundamente ofendido Holmes mientras veía como John se sentaba frente a él. Lo vio cansado y pálido, macilento a la tenue luz de los quinqués y eso solo le hizo recordar que estaba preñado y se enfadó todavía más al pensar que se había puesto en peligro en su estado.

\- Te dije que tenía trabajo, Sherlock. No tenías por qué haberme esperado para ir a dormir.

\- ¡Como si pudiera quedarme tranquilo sin haber resuelto ese caso! ¡Es tu culpa, John! ¡Te dije que vinieras a las cinco! - alzó la voz Holmes, levantándose del sillón. Estaba nervioso. No, la verdad era que estaba histérico y Watson solo le hablaba con voz apagada y pesada, como si aquello fuese una especie de broma aburrida.

\- ¡No me necesitabas para resolver ese maldito caso! ¡Tú mismo me dijiste su respuesta en el desayuno! ¡Había sido claramente una desafortunada aunque extraña muerte accidental! - Sherlock puso una mueca de incredulidad, antes de caer en la cuenta de que había estado tan absorto con lo que le pasaba a Watson que se había desembarazado del caso que Lestrade le había presentado sin siquiera prestarle atención y hasta había dictaminado un juicio precipitado solo para poder volver a reflexionar sobre lo que en ese momento le preocupaba. Pero no podía admitir que había cometido tan magna negligencia ni estaba dispuesto a que John, después de su lamentable comportamiento llegando tarde y provocándole preocupación, se saliera con la suya.

\- ¡Esperaba que tu inteligencia diera para sobreentender que me refería a otro caso nuevo, pero John Watson parece estar demasiado ocupado perdiendo el tiempo con moribundos como para tratar de cosas verdaderamente interesantes!

Sus palabras claramente hirientes consiguieron remover a Watson, pero no del modo en el que él deseaba. Esperaba una disculpa por su desafortunado comportamiento y en cambio John se había levantado enfurecido, flaqueando durante un instante, pero después alzándose con más violencia si cabe.

\- ¡Es un niño, Sherlock! ¡¿Qué esperabas, que lo abandonase solo porque tú me lo pides?!

Sus palabras, sin saberlo, golpearon como piedras a Holmes que respondió instintivamente, intentando defenderse. Fue cruel y no midió sus palabras. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Solo vomitaba una frase tras otra corriendo una cortina para tapar su corazón, para no dejar lugar a los sentimientos que le sobrecogían cuando veía a John hablar tan apasionadamente de un niño, un niño que su mente se esforzaba por concentrarse en identificar como un extraño, uno de esos aburridos mortales comunes, solo que de menor edad.

\- ¡¿Y si hubiese sido tu hijo?!

El último acorde de la trágica sinfonía estalló con el grito desgarrador de Watson y todo Sherlock enmudeció, cuerpo y mente. Y así fue abandonado por John, solo en la penumbra del salón, oyendo como un rumor lejano el portazo que había dado John al ir a su habitación y el sonido que había hecho el pestillo al ser cerrado.

Las dos semanas sucesivas, Sherlock se vio totalmente abandonado por John. Holmes había esperado muy impacientemente que le diese la noticia de su embarazo, pero Watson no daba síntomas en ningún momento de querer decírselo y cuando comenzó a dormir de nuevo en su habitación a solas, Sherlock se sintió tremendamente confundido y ya no sabía si era a causa de su estado o si seguía enfadado, pero lo único que tenía claro es que no iba a disculparse. Aquello estaba siendo muy duro y sin embargo John no se había compadecido de él en absoluto.

Cuando Watson le dijo que iba a irse a un congreso de doctores en Inverness no se sorprendió, pero sí se sintió muy dolido. Había querido pasar la última noche juntos antes de que partiera de viaje, pero John no había acudido a su cama, como él esperaba. Había sido él quien había ido a su puerta y se había quedado allí, a los pies, sin atreverse a tocar, esperando que su súplica silenciosa fuese escuchada, pero no fue así.

Ya en la mañana, lleno de malestar, Holmes intentó un último movimiento besándole los labios para atraerlo a su lado. Era su modo de decirle que se quedase, pero Watson apartó sin piedad el rostro y Sherlock quedó destrozado. Su rostro se endureció, resentido.

\- Ya veo. John Watson siempre hace lo que quiere. ¡Vete ya!

Y con esa frase se despidió de él, rezando en su fuero interno para que John no notara el dolor que le había causado su rechazo.

Durante un tiempo se desquitó con la pared, como si con cada disparo consiguiese acallar una idea absurda que se le venía a la cabeza. La señora Hudson acabó interrumpiéndolo, subiendo con una bandeja de pastel de carne.

\- Oh, cielos, Holmes. Mis pobres paredes. Ten un poco de compasión. Ni siquiera te has vestido y ya es pasado el mediodía. Ven, siéntate a comer conmigo.

Sherlock se miró a sí mismo y chascó la lengua al ver su camisón arrugado y su bata de tafetán. Dejó la pistola encima de la mesa y la miró intensamente, sin llegar a sentarse, aunque ella golpeaba el sofá, pidiéndoselo.

\- Señora Hudson, usted es una mujer, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Obviamente una retórica. Gracias, señora Hudson, por reiterar lo que es más que obvio.

Nada más decir aquello, volvió a chascar la lengua al darse cuenta de que estaba terriblemente nervioso y lo estaba pagando con su pobre casera, a la que quería como una madre.

\- Lo que quiero decir es aunque usted no haya tenido hijos debe de haber tenido amigas que sí los hayan tenido. Las mujeres habláis de estas cosas, ¿no?

\- ¿No me digas que estás pensando en formar una familia con el doctor Watson? - La señora Hudson se llevó la mano a la boca, reprimiendo una sonrisa feliz e irguió la espalda con máximo interés y expectación.

\- ¡No es eso! ¡Es para un caso, señora Hudson, concéntrese! ¿Cuáles son los indicios para detectar un embarazo?

La señora Hudson cortó una trozo de pastel y lo colocó en un plato mientras hablaba con tranquilidad.

\- Cuando mi amiga, la señora Evans, se quedó embarazada de su primer hijo estaba muy cansada, su piel tenía un tono algo enfermizo, aunque sus mejillas se encendían con facilidad. Empezó a aborrecer la mermelada de arándanos que siempre tomábamos con los bizcochos del té, aunque siempre le había encantado, pero sin duda el rasgo inequívoco de que estaba embarazada fue que el periodo dejó de venirle. - y diciendo esto le puso en las manos el plato a Holmes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces fue cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que daba igual cuánto le jurase a la señora Hudson que no se lo preguntaba por su caso personal, ella ya lo había asumido.

Él comenzó a comer aún de pie y lanzó una mirada cómplice a la señora Hudson, confiando en que esta no diría nada y ella le guiñó el ojo, confirmando que lo había entendido y se marchó de la habitación dejando escapar una pequeña risa socarrona.

Los días sucesivos le sirvieron para asentar la idea de que cuando volviese Watson debían hablar sobre el futuro y sobre su hijo. El solo pensamiento en aquel minúsculo ser seguía causándole auténtico terror. Jamás había pensado en tener un hijo, él, que no entendía a la gente corriente con sus vidas mundanas y nada sabía de paciencia o comprensión. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un pequeño irracional?

Lo principal, si lo pensaba, era que John estuviese bien y sobre todo era muy importante que ambos mantuviesen en secreto su embarazo para evitar molestias o que personas indeseadas pudiesen aprovechar la ocasión para sus propios fines. A Sherlock se le encogía el corazón solo de pensarlo. El mundo en el que se movía era oscuro, cruel y sin piedad.

El inspector Lestrade lo volvió llamar después de unos días y cuando Sherlock se presentó ante él. Notó que estaba pálido y nervioso, la prensa no dejaba de acosarlo y un nuevo cadáver esperaba en la morgue.

\- ¡Señor Holmes! ¡Llevo esperando dos horas casi a su llegada! ¡Tengo a todos que a punto de echárseme encima como lobos!

\- ¡Cálmese, Lestrade! ¿Qué es esta vez?

\- ¡Júzguelo por usted mismo! - Lestrade hizo un gesto a Hooper, qué destapó el cadáver. Era el cadáver de una joven de clase pudiente, no solo su vestimenta lo delataba, Sherlock pudo detectar unas manos perfectamente cuidadas que denotaban la ausencia de esfuerzo físico con ellas a lo largo de su vida, y un cutis terso sin rastro de manchas por el sol. El cuerpo estaba aún húmedo e hinchado y tenía una gran brecha en la sien derecha.

\- ¿Dónde encontraron el cuerpo?

\- En el río a solo cuatro millas al este de Londres. ¿No la reconoces? Es Margaret O'Brien, la hija del ministro O'Brien. Tengo a un padre influyente absolutamente fuera de sí por esta muerte y a la prensa pisándome los talones. Así que, por favor, señor Holmes, ¿puede decirme quién la ha matado?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que ha sido un asesinato?

\- ¡Lleva un escandaloso golpe en la cabeza! ¡Maldita sea, Holmes!

\- Puede que muriese por el golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no significa que nadie se lo haya dado. ¡No me haga perder el tiempo con suposiciones paranoides y banas!

Sherlock estaba dispuesto abandonar la sala mientras se recolocaba el abrigo cuando de repente, antes de llegar a la puerta, detuvo súbitamente su firme marcha.

\- Decía que el cadáver había sido hallado a cuatro millas al este de Londres. ¿Acaso no es la misma zona donde se encontró al individuo que examiné hace solo unos días?

El inspector Lestrade asintió y Holmes se maldijo a si mismo una y mil veces. Si hubiera observado mejor aquel otro cadáver, ¿no se habría dado cuenta que había algo sospechoso en su muerte? Demasiada casualidad era que aquella joven hubiese elegido un lugar similar que el otro hombre para suicidarse, ¿y si ambos casos estaban conectados?

Despertó entonces en Sherlock el interés por el caso, pero también su inquietud. Volviendo sobre sus pasos pidió permiso para examinar a fondo el cuerpo. Con ayuda de Hooper, lo desnudó y revisó cada parte buscando pistas. Presentaba magulladuras por parte de su cuerpo, además del golpe en la cabeza y todas ellas parecían haberse producido poco antes de morir de ahogamiento. A simple vista no pudo sacar más que aquello y tomó una muestra de su boca para hacerle unas pruebas. Tal vez a través de su saliva pudiera detectar algo que a sus ojos escapaba.

Regresó a casa de inmediato para realizar dichas pruebas, buscando drogas o veneno, pero ninguna dio resultado. La muchacha no parecía haber ingerido ninguna de las dos cosas, o si lo había hecho no había dejado ningún rastro en la muestra, cosa que a Sherlock le parecía altamente improbable pero no descartable.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cuál debía ser su siguiente paso. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, recordar y organizar sus pensamientos.

Esa noche no durmió y a la mañana siguiente fue sorprendido por la señora Hudson, que entró pletórica de alegría en su piso sin llamar, trayendo una bandeja de té con pastas y el periódico. Su buen humor era tan exacerbado que Sherlock la miró extrañado durante un instante para después perder el interés. Ella dejó la bandeja en la mesa y al pasar a su lado le tocó el hombro izquierdo y se lo apretó levemente, antes de salir de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Holmes tomó la taza de té, levantando las cejas en señal de asombro, para después tomar el periódico. Nada más posar sus ojos en el titular, escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca y se levantó de un salto, histérico, enfadado y avergonzado.

\- ¡SEÑORA HUDSON!

Gritó corriendo escaleras abajo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta de la portería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!
> 
> Si os gustan los webcomic os invito a leer el webcomic BL que estamos publicando: https://tapas.io/series/The-Embrace-Espaol


	3. Un error de cálculo

Las ojos de Sherlock chocaron con los de John, y no podía decirse quién estaba más sorprendido de los dos. Como dos estatuas marmóreas se quedaron en cómicas posturas, Watson con el picaporte de la puerta aun en la mano y Holmes agarrado al pasamanos de la escalera con el pie preparado para dar otro paso para bajar.

Cuando la señora Hudson salió de su casa llamada por el grito de Sherlock, se los encontró en esa posición y dejó escapar una risa alegre y divertida, al ver la cara de pavor con la que se miraban el uno al otro.

\- ¡Por fin se reúne la feliz pareja! Sin duda debemos celebrar el embarazo. ¿Qué tal si preparo un poco de...? - pero antes de que terminara la frase la voz de Watson salió de sus labios cortante y autoritario.

\- Señora Hudson, déjenos a solas.

Y la señora Hudson se metió rápidamente de nuevo en su casa, presintiendo que iba a estallar una tormenta en su portal y que debía acatar la orden si no quería verse envuelta también en aquella vorágine.

\- Sherlock, a casa. - dijo del mismo modo Watson y el aludido retrocedió tan rápido como pudo y casi tropezó al subir la escalera. Estaba tenso pensando en lo que iba a pasar y se preparó cuando oyó la puerta detrás de sí cerrándose para una enorme discusión. Pero cuando se giró para mirar a John se sorprendió de verlo avergonzado, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- No es que quisiera ocultártelo. Hace tan solo un día que sabía que estaba preñado, pero que te hayas enterado por el periódico...- su voz sonaba apesadumbrada y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, que le sudaba de lo nervioso que estaba.

\- No te preocupes, John, ya lo sabía.

Watson alzó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara desencajada por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¡Pues claro que lo sabía! ¿Por quién me tomas? Cambios de humor repentinos, cansancio, hinchazón en el estómago y los pezones...Si hasta dejaste de tomar té. ¡Hasta un tonto se habría dado cuenta!

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste saberlo antes que yo?! ¡Yo soy el doctor, y es mi cuerpo y...! - gritó histérico y Sherlock lo agarró de los hombros con algo más de brusquedad de la que hubiera querido, a causa de sus propios nervios.

\- ¡Tranquilízate de una vez, John! ¡No pasa nada! Es normal, estabas tan preocupado con nuestros problemas que no te diste cuenta.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer un efecto mágico en su pareja, quién reaccionó y comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de relajarse. Mirar a los ojos de Sherlock y ver tan solo preocupación, sin ningún tipo de reproche como él había esperado, le reconfortó. Pero por su cara de espanto también podía ver el pavor que sentía, que era también reflejo del suyo propio. Ambos se dejaron caer en sus respectivos sillones, uno frente al otro y durante un buen rato no supieron qué más decirse. Fue Sherlock quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Sabes quién ha sido el que le ha dado la exclusiva a los periodistas?

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso importa ahora? No cambiará el hecho de que todo el maldito país lo sabe. - resopló con violencia Watson y tras decir aquello miró al techo, como intentando distanciarse de la situación y luego se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a Holmes, que seguía estático en la misma postura.

\- Tienes razón, John. Buen punto. No podemos hacer nada si ya lo sabe todo el mundo, solo tener cuidado. Tengo muchos enemigos.

John suspiró y pasó la mano por la cabeza acariciándose el cabello. No iba a decir que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza ser padre o incluso quedarse embarazado, aunque esta fue una idea que duró tan solo unos pocos años después de su primer celo, que había sido el único antes del que sufrió por Sherlock hacía unas once semanas. Pero de todas las personas que podría haber elegido y de todas las situaciones en la que podía haber estado la razón le decía que esta era la peor, y sin embargo, mirando el rostro de Sherlock era totalmente consciente de que no podía haber sido con ninguna otra persona que con él. Una sonrisa enamorada escapó de sus labios e hizo enrojecer a Holmes.

Watson volvió a adoptar entonces una actitud como si nada hubiera pasado y ambos se acabaran de levantar preparados para un nuevo día lleno de intrigas que resolver, intrigas que hacían vibrar el corazón aventurero de John y avivaban el interés de Sherlock por el mundo terrenal.

Holmes le contó todo lo que sabía relacionado con la muerte de Margaret O'Brien y la curiosidad de Watson no tardó en despertarse. Ambas mentes unidas pensando de nuevo en un nuevo crimen que resolver, no había nada que pudiera hacerles olvidar sus propios problemas más que eso.

\- ¿Existe alguna conexión entre la señorita O'Brien y la otra víctima, cómo se llamaba?

\- Frederick Willson. Y no existe ninguna conexión aparente a parte de que ambos vivían en Londres antes de su muerte. El señor Willson había venido hace unos meses de América, donde había vuelto más pobre que las ratas después de una infructífera búsqueda de fortuna en el otro continente y la señorita O'Brien era la famosa hija del ministro O'Brien viviendo la vida de toda chica noble de su edad. No hay indicios de que se conocieran, y si lo hicieron no debió de ser en circunstancias normales.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Hay otra cosa más que comparten las dos víctimas. El lugar aproximado donde murieron. Willson parece que murió ahogado y la señorito O'Brien presenta varias magulladuras, pero la causa final de la muerte es por ahogamiento también. Me inclino a pensar que es un asesinato. Alguien debió arrojarlos por esa zona y la diferencia de distancia entre un cadáver y otro se debió solo a la corriente del agua. Si se trata de un asesino podemos esperar que un asesinato similar se cometa próximamente en el mismo punto.

\- ¿Dices que solo esperemos a que alguien más muera para obtener más información? - frunció el ceño Watson mientras sus ojos no paraban de seguir los pasos incansables de Holmes, que desgastaba la suela de sus zapatos en su ir y venir reflexivo.

Sherlock detuvo sus pasos un instante y luego se dió la vuelta y se marchó a la habitación, dejando a John gritando su nombre para llamar su atención, extrañado y perplejo. Este se levantó del sofá negando con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro y lo siguió. Holmes se estaba poniendo rápidamente su traje y acto seguido comenzó a arreglar su rebelde cabello rizado con crema fijadora, para que quedase perfectamente liso y echado hacia atrás.

\- ¿Sherlock? - le preguntó extrañado. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él lo miró a través del espejo del tocador mientras se colocaba bien las solapas de la chaqueta. Después se aproximó al armario que tenía al lado de la cama y sacó de él una pala metálica.

\- Es bastante obvio, John.

\- No es tan obvio para mi. - dijo sorprendido. Ya no le fascinaba que Sherlock guardase un sin fin de cosas extrañas en su armario, pero no podía siquiera imaginar qué tenía intención de hacer con aquella pala.

\- Cometí un error, pero asumo las consecuencias. Ahora voy a examinar ese cadáver como es debido.

Watson abrió mucho los ojos, con el gesto casi desencajado de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero has perdido la cabeza? ¿Vas a desenterrar el cadáver del señor Willson? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Además, el proceso de descomposición debe haber empezado ya, el estado del cuerpo no será el mismo.

\- Me arriesgaré. Si hay una sola pista que quede en él que no haya percibido antes te aseguro que esta vez no se me escapará.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡esta bien! Entonces esperemos hasta que anochezca.

\- ¿Esperemos? ¿Vas a venir? ¿Tú?- Se quedó petrificado Sherlock, mirándole con un rostro tan incrédulo que Watson sintió al instante que la ira lo invadía.

\- ¡Sí, yo! ¿No te acompaño siempre?

\- Pero el bebé... - intentó decir Sherlock hasta que un fuerte y autoritario grito de Watson lo cortó.

\- ¡Estoy preñado, no inválido! ¡Vamos a ir juntos, como siempre!

Y no hubo valor en Holmes ni lo hubiera habido en ningún otro ser de la tierra para negarle dicha orden a Watson.

Eran las nueve cuando salieron de Baker Street. Ya era noche profunda en un martes invernal en el que apenas se veía un alma por la calle y el frío helaba desde la punta de la nariz hasta los huesos, húmedo y pesado. Para colmo un ligero aguanieve, fino pero molesto, comenzó a caer, calándolos poco a poco la ropa. Sin duda era un noche asquerosa para ir al cementerio, aunque al menos había una luminosa luna llena. La idea, a medida que se acercaban, cada vez se le antojaba más absurda a Watson, pero Holmes parecía muy decidido, y si Holmes tenía una esperanza de encontrar algo, aunque fuese mínima, Watson confiaría y se aferraría a esa ínfima esperanza.

El cementerio no era un lugar que impresionase a ninguno de aquellos dos hombres más que por el desagradable olor de la putridez de los cuerpos, que parecía especialmente intenso aquella noche, mezclado con el que desprendía la tierra mojada.

Saltar la verja fue tarea fácil. Primero fue Sherlock, quien luego intentó ayudar a John, que se tomó aquello como una ofensa y ambos forcejearon como dos estúpidos, uno para intentar bajar al otro mientras que este discutía en susurros furiosos que podía bajar solo.

Cuando ya tuvieron ambos los dos pies en tierra se recolocaron la ropa, fingiendo dignidad y compostura, y Holmes recogió la pala del suelo, que había arrojado al otro lado de la valla para saltar él después libremente.

Tuvieron que andar un trecho hasta la tumba y para cuando Sherlock comenzó a cavar el aguacero ya había parado. La tierra estaba suave por el agua y no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia, de modo que llegar hasta el ataúd y descubrir el cadáver fue una tarea de lo más sencilla.

Watson, que tenía el olfato ahora mucho más fino debido a su estado, tuvo que sacarse su pañuelo de tela del bolsillo y llevárselo a la nariz, y apartó durante un instante el rostro reprimiendo una arcada por el nauseabundo olor. Sherlock lo miró preocupado y dispuesto a socorrerlo, pero John alzó la mano indicándole que se detuviera, que estaba bien.

El proceso de descomposición ya había comenzado en el cuerpo y este tenía un aspecto muy desagradable que sin embargo no perturbó ni a Holmes y Watson.

Sherlock se enfundó unos guantes y observó el cadáver largo y tendido. Lo movió a su antojo, sin delicadeza alguna, registrando su ropa, mirando rastros de la piel que aún pudieran contener información, y todo lo que se le ocurría. Hasta que quedó satisfecho, se quitó los guantes y salió de la zanja que él mismo había creado con la ayuda de John.

\- ¿De verdad esperabas encontrar algo? - preguntó John.

\- No lo sé, tal vez.

Ambos se miraron y Sherlock se echó a reír de la cómica situación, contagiando enseguida a John con su risa. Ambos, llenos de barro, mojados y aun en ese ambiente tan poco apropiado se sentían felices, y John a los ojos de Sherlock, enmarcado por la luna, se veía radiante. Las arrugas de la risa adornaban toda su cara, pero eso no le restaba atractivo, al contrario, resaltaban sus facciones e iluminaban su rostro. Ya empezaba su vientre a estar ligeramente abultado y sus mejillas estaban rebosantes del color, así como su frondoso pelo lucía brillante.

\- El embarazo te sienta bien.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero hizo que Watson detuviese su risa con suavidad mientras Sherlock pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Watson. Él estaba tan apuesto aún manchado de barro, aún sudoroso por el esfuerzo. La lluvia había estropeado parte de su peinado y ahora rizos rebeldes escapaban en su frente y sus ojos azul cristalino le miraban con tal seriedad, con una pasión solo entregada hacia su persona, que el camino que separaba sus finos labios de los carnosos labios de Sherlock pareció de repente un abismo insufrible y John lo besó, y Sherlock arrojó la pala a un lado para poder rodearlo con los dos brazos y estrecharlo entre ellos con fuerza.

Un ruido llamó su atención y ambos se quedaron muy quietos, pegado el uno al otro. Sherlock le hizo una señal con los ojos y John negó con la cabeza, pero a Holmes no le importó y lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo y echó a correr en dirección a donde había oído el ruido, detrás de unos árboles cercanos. El observador huyó, y Sherlock comenzó a gritar que se detuviera.

John siguió a Sherlock de cerca hasta que este chocó contra la verja del cementerio. El acosador había logrado huir, pero cuando una luz les deslumbró el rostro se dieron cuenta de que ese era el menor de sus problemas. El vigilante del cementerio les había cogido infraganti.


	4. No es suficiente

Lestrade los miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, suspirando pesadamente. Sherlock y Watson estaban sentados, cubiertos de lodo. John cruzaba los brazos con rostro tenso y miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Holmes, quién se estaba quitando el barro de la cara con un pañuelo.

\- A veces me pregunto, caballeros, qué narices se les pasa por la cabeza al hacer lo que hacen. ¿Ahora son asaltadores de tumbas? Del señor Holmes me espero ya todo, ¿pero usted, doctor Watson, no se supone que está en estado?

John se mordió un segundo el labio intentando contener la ira que se empezaba a agolparse en su cabeza, pero sabía que era un intento vano y pronto comenzó a gritar con una voz firme.

\- ¡Por última vez, no estoy inválido! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me he convertido en un inútil solo porque estoy preñado?!

\- Mm, John...- intentó hablar Sherlock para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Cállate, Sherlock! - gritó aún más fuerte si cabe y no había forma que su orden no hiciese callar a su pareja del mismo modo que un niño que ha sido malo no es capaz de desoír la bronca de su madre.

El inspector se quedó durante unos momentos estupefacto, sin saber qué decir o cómo seguir con todo aquello. Después de todo, aunque hubiesen sido acusados de asaltar tumbas, cosa cierta e innegable, no podía tenerlos mucho tiempo retenidos. Siempre era sí, ellos caminaban en la cuerda de la ley y saltaban de un lugar a otro de ella a su antojo, a veces sin motivo aparente. Y Lestrade, quién confiaba plenamente en Holmes a pesar de no entenderlo, era la cabeza de turco que se llevaba todas las broncas de sus superiores y quien encubría todos los problemas que ellos causaban.

\- Todos queremos irnos a casa - dijo finalmente Lestrade, esta vez con una voz cansada y conciliadora, en lugar del tono de reproche que había usado anteriormente. - Solo quiero saber qué hacían ahí y prodemos marcharos.

\- Alguien me lleva siguiendo desde hace dos semanas. - dijo Sherlock. - Solo cree un ambiente propicio para poder atraparlo y lo habría hecho sin duda si ese estúpido guardián del cementerio no se hubiera interpuesto.

\- Él dice que no había nadie más en el cementerio a parte de ustedes.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Y vas a fiarse de la palabra de un tuerto, que además siente aversión hacia mi persona?

\- Si no se dedicase a entrar de tanto en tanto en el cementerio para coger partes de cadáveres para sus experimentos tal vez el hombre le tendría en más alta estima.

La mirada sorprendida de Watson se clavó en el rostro de Holmes, quien no dijo nada al respecto, pues era cierto y no creía que fuera una acusación por la que debiera defenderse. Estudiar los distintos procesos de descomposición y otra serie de pruebas requería en ocasiones especímenes de estudio y eso era todo. John de repente se explicó muchas cosas, como de dónde sacaba los miembros amputados y las cabezas que a veces aparecían en casa como si setas hubiesen brotado alrededor de un árbol y también por qué Sherlock guardaba una pala en su armario.

Al final, después de dos horas de interrogatorio inútil, por fin Sherlock y John salieron de la comisaría con una dignidad impropia de la andrajosa apariencia que presentaban.

Nada más llegar a casa, Sherlock se metió en la bañera para quitarse toda la porquería, tumbándose en ella, con el cuerpo sumergido en el agua y sus largas piernas sobresaliendo por uno de los extremos, así como sus brazos colgando fuera de la bañera. Sherlock apoyó la cabeza para descansar y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba pensar. Su plan para descubrir al acosador había sido truncado y esa persona, un hombre, habría jurado por lo poco que había podido ver durante su persecución, fuese quien fuese, había escapado y seguía suelto y seguramente al acecho con algún propósito que Sherlock desconocía. Había descartado hacía mucho tiempo que se tratase de un periodista y la inquietud empezaba a creer dentro de él al sospechar que nada bueno debía tramar. Por otra parte estaban los dos asesinatos, porque de lo único que estaba seguro es que habían sido asesinatos, cuya relación aún no lograba hilar y ni siquiera tenía aún ningún sospechoso.

Unos inconfundibles pasos lo distrajeron y le hicieron abrir los ojos. John entró entonces al baño y sin decir nada comenzó a desnudarse. Era la primera vez en un mes, tal vez más, que Sherlock volvía a ver el cuerpo de Watson y los cambios que este había sufrido eran mucho más evidentes sin ropa. Vio cómo se sonrojaba cuando recorría con la mirada su pecho, abultado e hinchado y su incipiente vientre.

Sherlock se pegó a uno de los extremos de la bañera y separó las piernas para dejarle un hueco a John. El espacio era muy reducido, pero finalmente consiguió sentarse con la espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de Holmes y comenzó a sentir unos fuertes latidos que no supo si venían de su pareja o de su propio corazón. Watson junto sus manos y cogió agua entre ellas para lavarse la cara, que sentía arder al notar los ojos de Sherlock clavándose en su cuello.

\- ¿Intentas confundirme, John? - dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la espalda de Watson y la recorría con parsimonia, pasando después por su costado hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y allí se quedó, sin moverse, notando las vibraciones que su cuerpo producía.

\- No lo sé, tal vez.

Sherlock sonrió y subió la mano que tenía en su pecho hasta su mejilla, para que la girara y así se besaron. La nariz de Watson se llenó de un suave olor a menta que despertó pronto su libido y así el baño se impregnó pronto también del olor a melocotón que tan loco volvía a Holmes.

John agarró uno de los fuertes brazos de Sherlock y lo guió hasta su erección y su cuerpo tembló cuando la agarró y comenzó a masturbarlo. Él lo miraba de reojo, los ojos de Sherlock brillaban de excitación y Watson sentía que aunque no lo estaba mirando de frente iba a caer pronto en la perdición, estaba completamente a merced de un animal hambriento.

Lanzó una exclamación y después un gemido de placer cuando Holmes lo levantó de las caderas y lo penetró de una sola estocada. No esperó ni un instante para forzar a las caderas de John a que se movieran y él no pudo controlar su propia voz.

Ambos se llamaron desesperados, buscándose el uno al otro con cada brutal contacto, hasta que ambos estallaron y Sherlock dejó caer la cabeza al borde de la bañera mientras John se tumbaba sobre él. Jadearon faltos de aliento y ya no dijeron nada.

Aún faltaba algo, las únicas palabras que importaban quedaron mudas y cuando Holmes volvió a romper el silencio, carraspeó como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, dejando a Watson congelado.

\- He estado pensando que deberíamos ir a hablar con el ministro O'Brien, tal vez consigamos información útil.

Watson se levantó de súbito de la bañera y colocándose su albornoz salió por la puerta dando un portazo tan fuerte que hasta el piso de la señora Hudson tembló.

Sherlock se llevó la mano temblorosa a la cara, avergonzado de sí mismo. No estaba dando la talla, y él lo sabía.

Al día siguiente ambos marcharon a interrogar al ministro O'Brien, sin nombrar en ningún momento lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior. Caminaban el uno al lado del otro sin mirarse y cuando sus manos chocaban por error porque se habían acercado mucho al pasar por una calle estrecha o al detenerse para esperar a que pasase un carruaje, el contacto era incómodo y John se tensaba del mismo modo que Sherlock lo hacía.

El ministro los recibió en su propia casa, una preciosa mansión antigua pero bien cuidada que en su día había sido construida a las afueras de Londres, pero que con el paso del tiempo había sido devorada por el crecimiento de la ciudad. Un sirviente les dio la bienvenida y los condujo a la biblioteca, donde se iba a realizar la entrevista.

Durante la conversación que mantuvieron con O'Brien este parecía muy nervioso y enfadado por la muerte de su hija, parecía además ansioso porque Sherlock Holmes le diese respuestas sobre el asesino de la señorita Margaret, a la que su padre se refería como "mi pequeña Maggie". Habló de ella largo y tendido, como rememorando cada detalle de su persona, y Sherlock solo entornaba los ojos de vez en cuando, con los dedos entrelazados. Cada cierto tiempo echaba una mirada a los sirvientes que había en la habitación de pie y enseguida volvía a posarla en su interlocutor y a veces sonreía levemente, como invitándole a que siguiese hablando. Para Watson aquella conversación fue altamente aburrida y cuando no lo era, la forma con la que el señor O'Brien hablaba de su hija resultaba siniestra. No parecía haber asimilado todavía que estaba muerta, aunque ya se había celebrado el funeral con gran pompa y repercusión mediática.

Holmes se despidió finalmente de él dándole la mano y poco después de alejarse de la casa, empezó a decir sus impresiones a Watson, como siempre hacía.

\- Ese viejo se tiraba a su hija, seguramente la adoptó por ese motivo, para tenerla accesible cuando él quisiera. Y "la pequeña Maggie" no debía de estar muy contenta con la situación. O'Brien temblaba como si hubiese estado esperando durante mucho tiempo que la señorita escapase de sus manos. Tal vez se sienta también culpable, si es que no empieza a delirar pensando que la muchacha todavía sigue viva. Los sirvientes parecían saberlo, porque sus miradas culpables estaban siempre agachadas en el suelo.

\- Me pregunto si en lugar de buscar al supuesto asesino no sería mejor hacer que encarcelasen a ese viejo. - John suspiró y se recolocó el sombrero.

\- En cualquier caso la chica está muerta y sospecho que feliz de estarlo.

\- ¿Entonces no pudo ser un suicidio simplemente y ya está?

\- No, John, eso sería demasiado sencillo. ¿Por qué nos seguirían si no hubiese alguien implicado en la muerte?

Watson no supo qué responder a esa pregunta y como se fiaba mucho más del criterio de Sherlock que del suyo propio no cuestionó ni siquiera mentalmente lo que él suponía.

No era mucha la información de la que disponían y aunque ciertamente parecía demasiada casualidad que estos suicidios acontecieran en un lugar similar, o a muy poco distancia el uno del otro lo cierto, era que Sherlock debía admitir que la hipótesis de un suicidio iba cobrando fuerza por momentos, aunque su instinto le decía que había algo más detrás, aunque ambas víctimas tuviesen motivos suficientes para atentar contra su propia vida.

La policía, antes de cerrar el caso, interrogó a cuantos testigos pudo reunir y Holmes estuvo presente a lo largo de todos esos interrogatorios.

En total se interrogó a quince personas: el granjero que había hallado el cuerpo de Willson y el grupo de cinco excursionistas que habían encontrado el de la señorita O'Brien, un mendigo que conocía al señor Willson, la señorita Gabaldon, que era amiga de Margaret O'Brien, seis sirvientes de la mansión O'Brien y al propio ministro O'Brien.

Ambas víctimas había sido vistas por última vez aproximadamente dos días antes de que cada uno de sus cuerpos fuese encontrados y del caso del que se tenía más noticia, que era el se la señorita O'Brien (que también era en el que la policía había puesto más interés a insistencia de su padre y por la presión de la prensa), solo se sabía que la muchacha había salido en secreto de su casa de noche. Por el nerviosismo de su amiga durante el interrogatorio Sherlock dedujo rápidamente que la chica debía de haber tenido un amante y que sospechaba que aquella noche podía haber escapado con él. Era tan obvio oyendo como defendía lo inocente que era Margaret mientras jugueteaba con el colgante de oro que llevaba, nerviosa.

A Holmes le aburría la idea de pensar que hubiese sido asesinada por su amante, la visión de un asesino en serie era mucho más excitante y los crímenes pasionales a su lado parecían estúpidos y vulgares. Nada interesantes a nivel intelectual. Pero si dicho amante había resultado también el asesino del señor Willson entonces eso lo cambiaba todo.

La policía decidió pronto cerrar el caso como dos suicidios sin relación y aunque Sherlock estaba convencido de que no era esa la solución, decidió esperar el siguiente movimiento del asesino, dedicándose mientras tanto a otros casos que no tenían vinculación con la policía.

Sin embargo, los meses pasaron sin ningún nuevo indicio, ni siquiera una tentaba parecida, un pequeño rumor o conjetura. Al principio Holmes desesperó, irascible, terriblemente decepcionado, pero al poco tiempo pareció perder todo tipo de interés, olvidando aquel caso como unas patéticas muertes que prometían pero habían resultado ser totalmente aburridas.

Entre tanto la vientre de Watson se hacía cada vez más grande y evidente y cada vez que salía a atender un paciente era acosado por periodistas y fans y aquello comenzaba a parecerle un infierno, más incluso cuando redujo su contacto con Sherlock al mínimo indispensable.

Era especialmente molesto cuando los clientes que iban a consultar a Holmes se le quedaban mirando la barriga fijamente, algunos con una discreción más disimulada y otros permitiéndose saciar su curiosidad haciéndole preguntas indiscretas. John no lo soportaba, pero Sherlock siempre reaccionaba antes de que estallase y echaba con frialdad y rapidez al cliente que estuviese incordiándolo. Aunque lograba de este modo evitarle algo de sufrimiento, Watson se enfrentaba día a día a la realidad: a la altura de 1890 a la sociedad inglesa seguía sin gustarle los varones omegas, de modo que su condición no sólo le restaba credibilidad a John, sino también valía.

Mes a mes se hacía más difícil: de estar solo cansado pasó a tener insomnio y sufrir unos terribles dolores de espalda y de piernas por el peso, que se vinieron a sumar a sus ya habituales dolores de estómago. Sufrió todo el proceso guardando el más profundo de los silencios hasta el séptimo mes de embarazo. Para entonces Sherlock estaba tan nervioso que no podía seguir haciendo como si no pasase nada e ignorar a Watson, de modo que una tarde no pudo más y se decidió a actuar.

John estaba sentado (o más bien recostado) en su sillón de siempre, con las piernas tan abiertas que parecía que se estaba preparando para parir ahí mismo, nada que ver con la rígida postura militar que solía adoptar. Tenía en una mano su típica libreta de cuero negro donde solía tomar apuntes. Estaba escribiendo cuando su pluma se le cayó de las manos. Él la miró con el mismo grado de pesadumbre y fastidio y había colocado las manos en los reposabrazos para hacer fuerza y levantarse cuando Sherlock se agachó y se la cogió, mirando a Watson intensamente.

\- John, ya sabes que aunque no me cuentas nada lo sé todo. Tu embarazo está muy avanzado, ¿no quieres hablar?

\- ¿Hablar de qué?

\- Sobre qué nombre le pondremos al niño.

Watson levantó sus ojos oscuros para encontrarse con los cristalinos de Holmes y arqueó las cejas en un ángulo irreal. Hizo un ademán de reírse, pero se ahogó en su garganta. Era tan absurdo que ni siquiera la resultaba divertido. Sherlock esperó pacientemente, viendo todo el abanico de reacciones que había provocado. John finalmente se mordió los nudillos de su mano izquierda, apretada en un puño y la bajó de un brusco movimiento al reposamanos.

\- ¿Que qué nombre va a tener el bebé? ¡Demonios, Sherlock, pues no lo sé! ¡Eres...!

Un fuerte golpe en el otro reposabrazos hizo que Watson diera un brinco en sillón sorprendido. Sherlock tenía una expresión terriblemente humana y desatada, con los ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido, sus músculos estaban tensos y John dedujo al instante que Sherlock se encontraba bajo los efectos de alguna droga, pero no estaba seguro en qué medida.

\- ¡Vamos, dilo, doctor Watson! ¡Estoy cansado de jugar al juego del mudo! ¡John Watson, puedes despreciarme todo lo que quieras y llamarme por lo que soy si eso te hace sentir mejor! ¡Pégame si quieres! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mírame!

Holmes se había arrodillado para quedar cara a cara con Watson, quien ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Algo se revolvió en su interior con una fuerza que solo podía ser impulsada por un fuerte sentimiento. Despegó los labios cuando de repente Sherlock se movió con rapidez, levantándose para mirar por la ventana, atraído por un ruido de la calle mientras gritaba con la misma voz de locura desgarradora.

\- ¡Esos malditos reporteros otra vez! ¿La inmundicia de la sociedad se reúne una vez más a mi puerta?

Su discurso se interrumpió cuando separó un poco las cortinas y pudo observar quién se aproximaba a la casa. Su tono cambió súbitamente, lo que solo podía indicar una sola e inequívoca cosa:

\- Parece que Lestrade viene a hacernos una visita.


	5. Nuevas víctimas

Antes de que Lestrade hablara nada más entrar en el 221B de Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes había abierto la boca adivinando con gran maestría las noticias que traía.

\- Una nueva víctima de suicidio, supongo que existe algún indicio que haya llevado a que se reabra el caso, ¿no es cierto? - dijo mientras él mismo asentía a sus propias palabras con la cabeza. No necesitando ninguna certeza más que la que obtenía de su buen juicio.

\- Esta vez ha dejado una nota...

\- Típico de los asesinos en serie comunicarse con aquellos que van a darles caza. Son muy...

\- Es para el doctor Watson. - interrumpió el inspector, mirando con verdadera preocupación a John. Estaba pálido y sudaba como si fuese un verdugo condenando una víctima inocente mientras sacaba la carta del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Watson se apresuró a levantarse con una agilidad inaudita para su avanzado embarazo y cogió la carta antes siquiera de que el estupefacto Sherlock, que se había quedado mudo, pudiese reaccionar.

La caligrafía era estilizada, hasta el punto de resultar a veces casi ilegible, y el papel era algo amarillento y olía ligeramente a pescado, además estaba algo húmedo.

"Hay muchos motivos para morir. Algunos son comprensibles, otros escapan a la razón, pero todos te llevan al abismo. Todos los tenemos y lo sabemos.

El deseo de matar y morir, lo conoces bien, ¿no es cierto, John?

Debiste volver al frente, pero el tiempo te acabó encadenando aquí.

Quiero ayudarte. Te buscaré y te ayudaré a descansar por fin en paz.

Con cariño. L."

El rostro de Watson adoptó una expresión de imposible definición, propia de los humanos con sentimientos encontrados, sin duda una de la que más odiaba Sherlock, quién le arrancó la carta de las manos para poder leerla él. Sus manos se crisparon, arrugando el papel, pero mantuvo una expresión mucho menos elocuente y más enigmática que la de John, que sin embargo no podía llegar a confundirse con la calma, puesto que su tono de voz sonó apremiante cuando habló.

\- La carta está en buenas condiciones. ¿dónde apareció la víctima, tenía el papel con ella?

\- Esta vez la víctima estaba cerca del río, en la arboleda. Aún no la hemos movido de allí. Tenía la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Bien. - dijo secamente mientras se colocaba el abrigo. Miró después de soslayo a Watson, comprobando si tenía la intención como siempre solía hacer en aquellos casos de acompañarlo, pero no fue así. Se volvió a sentar, suspirando pesadamente y se despidió desde ahí cordialmente de Lestrade, quien le hizo una reverencia como si se tratase de una mujer casada que solo lo hizo resoplar con fastidio y apartar la mirada.

Sherlock se quedó durante unos instantes ensimismado, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. John se había acomodado, incómodo en el sillón, con la postura firme y rígida de militar y el semblante fruncido. Parecía cansado, casi asqueado, pero no veía preocupación en él, solo ira contenida bajo sus tupidas cejas rubias. Holmes parpadeó confundido, tal vez sus sentidos le engañaban. La voz de Lestrade le sacó de su trance y le instó de forma apremiante a que se marcharan.

Un carruaje les esperaba en la puerta, pero antes de salir Sherlock se acercó a la puerta de la señora Hudson y le pidió que cuidase de Watson en su ausencia, a lo que la mujer asintió preocupada. Hizo un comentario que él no se molestó en escuchar y salió del edificio intentando dejar su mente lo más fría y despejada posible, lo cual no era fácil teniendo en cuenta la inquietud que despertaba la carta.

El escenario del crimen resultó ser un sitio lleno de romanticismo, con árboles vetustos, con las hojas amplias y flores abiertas y olorosas, que poblaban secas el suelo como un manto hermoso aunque melancólico. Algunas de ellas habían caído sobre el cuerpo y se habían quedado pegadas en la sangre seca. Era un chico joven, tal vez ni siquiera en la veintena, con un rostro tranquilo, como si tan solo estuviese dormido. Una mano descansaba sobre su vientre y la otra a uno de los costados, boca arriba, dejando a la vista un corte longitudinal a la altura de la muñeca del que provenía una de las manchas de sangre.

Holmes analizó desde arriba los indicios que se veían a simple vista en el cuerpo y alrededor de él. La cama de flores y hierba estaba destrozada más allá de donde reposaba la víctima, lo que parecía indicar que o bien se había arrastrado hasta allí o bien alguien le había arrastrado, opción que pronto se iluminó en la mente de Sherlock como la acertada. Había huellas al lado del camino que se había formado y aunque estaban muy difusas y se confundían con las de los policías que habían ido a la escena del crimen, parecía una de las opciones más plausibles. El hecho de no ver ningún cuchillo cerca parecía también confirmarlo. ¿Si se había cortado las venas allí mismo dónde estaba el cuchillo? No podía haber sucedido antes, pues la sangre se encontraba solamente siguiendo un camino definido desde sus heridas al suelo donde reposaba. Pero era tan molesto, el rostro de la víctima se veía tranquilo, ¿y qué víctima de un asesino podría permanecer tranquila ante su inminente muerte?

Sherlock se planteó que tal vez hubiera estado dormido en el momento de la muerte, pero le parecía demasiado improbable que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez estuviera drogado, esa parecía una idea factible.

Se agachó finalmente para verlo más de cerca. Primero levantó la mano que estaba en su pecho y descubrió otro corte igual al de la otra mano, algo que no resultaba sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la mancha de sangre en su camisa. No se sorprendió tampoco al notar el cuerpo húmedo, pues había lloviznando hacía poco. Aunque se trataba de nada grave, aquello podía alterar su percepción y debía tener cuidado. Abrió su boca sin delicadeza e inspeccionó la cavidad, tomó una muestra y se levantó.

Lestrade enseguida se aproximo sin disimular su azoramiento, esperando sus palabras.

\- Es un asesinato, varón de unos dieciocho años, veinticinco a lo sumo. Tiene una de las manos más cuidadas que he visto en un hombre, o proviene de buena familia o se dedicaba a la prostitución. Me decanto por lo segundo por las marcas de su cuello. 

Sherlock resopló fastidiado cuando se dio cuenta de que el resto de personas parecían no haberse percatado de ello. 

\- ¡Por dios, miradlo bien! Tiene pequeñas manchas rojas en el cuello. Es claramente perceptible a simple vista que no es sangre, es de tinte. Solía llevar un collar de cuero teñido, ¿y quién lo lleva normalmente? Solo los omegas que trabajan en la prostitución llevan esa clase de protección. El asesino trajo el cuerpo del camino cercano y lo arrastró hasta aquí con ayuda de alguien, le cortó las muñecas, dejó la nota en el bolsillo de la víctima y se fue con el cuchillo.

\- ¿Y por qué no dejaría aquí el cuchillo? ¿De ese modo no sería más difícil descubrir que es un asesinato?

\- Lógicamente quiere que sepamos que es un asesinato. De todas formas con la carta que ha dejado no daba lugar a pensar en otra cosa y el cuchillo solo sería una prueba más que nos llevaría hasta él. - dijo Sherlock con una seriedad que carecía de la emoción casi eufórica que sentía cuando se enfrentaba a un caso. Lestrade pensó que tal vez le pareciera poco estimulante, pero la realidad era que estaba preocupado y se esforzaba por controlarse. El asesino se estaba burlando de él y lo peor de todo es que lo único que sabía era que había convencido a la víctima de algún modo para que se ofreciese para morir.

La muestra que había recogido esperaba que le confirmase que el joven había consumido drogas poco antes de morir y confiaba en que una autopsia pudiera darle más pistas sobre la víctima. Volvió a mirar las hojas pisoteadas y se aproximó hacia ellas, siguiendo su recorrido.

\- Dos personas posiblemente trajeron el cuerpo, uno de ellos es corpulento y alto y cargaba a la víctima, el otro caminaba a su lado y, ¡por dios, ni siquiera podéis mantener inalterada la escena de un crimen! ¡La policía es realmente incompetente!

Algunos agentes lo miraron estupefactos, otros enfadados, pero aquellos que lo conocían como Lestrade solo pudieron suspirar entre avergonzados y cansados. Era algo común que una escena así sucediera. A veces Holmes disfrutaba humillando al resto, y otras veces estaba realmente furioso por el estorbo que suponían, como en esa ocasión.

Tras un largo examen en el que intentó recopilar todos los datos posibles, era hora de marchar, pero decidió no regresar inmediatamente a casa, pues sabía que la visión de Watson solo enturbiaría sus pensamientos y el pensar en la carta le enfermaba. Sin duda eso era lo que quería el asesino, pensó, ponerlo nervioso hasta el punto de que todo se sumiese en una niebla espesa que le impidiera ver más allá.

Estuvo presente en la autopsia, que realizó la señorita Hooper. Ella estaba nerviosa y se recolocaba el bigote postizo cada vez que hacía un corte descuidado, pero Sherlock no le daba importancia, ni siquiera la miraba. Molly, pues ese era su verdadero nombre, aunque se hacía llamar Fred, dudaba incluso de que alguna vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad era una mujer, aunque sin duda no ignoraría que era alfa, un hecho menos obvio para alguien que no fuese Holmes. Eso la entristecía a menudo, pero esta vez no actuaba torpemente por ello. Sherlock la estaba ignorando totalmente, algo que hubiese sido normal de no ser por su expresión.

Hooper se asustó cuando de repente sonó la voz de Sherlock cerca de su oreja, profunda y grave.

\- Revisa el vientre.

\- Señor Holmes, no creo que...

\- ¡Hazlo! - aunque no alzó la voz, su tono fue tan autoritario que la chica dio un salto donde estaba. No había lugar a discusión en sus palabras.

Molly se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un instante, cuando los abrió procedió a hacer lo que le había ordenado, rezando en silencio una y otra vez, pero pronto vio que era inútil. Miró a Sherlock de soslayo, esperando su reacción.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron, desfigurando sus facciones y golpeó con los puños con tal rabia la camilla que todos los instrumentos salieron volando y la forense apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse, lanzando un grito.

Desde una distancia segura y a punto de llorar, Hopper miró a Holmes y buscó en su mente algo que decir, aunque solo fuera una palabra de consuelo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue articular en un susurro doloroso la manida frase "lo siento".

Sherlock no dijo nada, se incorporó y recuperó la compostura aparentemente. Se puso el sombrero y la chaqueta con gesto digno y se marchó sin despedirse, dejando un rastro de pequeñas gotas de sangre tras de sí.

Hopper miró al bisturí que yacía en el suelo, sin duda el causante de la herida en la pierna de Holmes y ya por fin en soledad se permitió llorar y liberar toda la tensión.


	6. Tarta de fresas y ruibarbo

Watson no dejaba de repasar mentalmente la carta que había recibido. Aunque la señora Hudson se la había quitado para que "mantuviese una tranquilidad sana para el pequeño angelito que llevaba en el vientre" John ya la había memorizado palabra por palabra y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Algo que por otra parte la señora Hudson imaginaba. Por ello trajo dos tazas de té y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a distraerlo.

Ella intentó sacar un tema de conversación tras otro: que si no se qué señora había tenido una aventura con no sé qué otro señor, que si habían pillado al pequeño de los Price robando en la panadería, y así una retahíla importante de gente que ni le iba ni le venía. Para Watson era sólo un molesto zumbido mientras miraba su té, a veces sonriendo forzadamente por cortesía.

\- Watson... - dijo con familiaridad mientras colocaba la mano en su rodilla para llamarle la atención. Su rostro arrugado se mostraba amable y preocupado. - tienes que relajarte. Holmes llegará en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Sabe qué, señora Hudson? No me importa. Es más, preferiría que no lo hiciera.

\- Oh, Watson. No digas eso. Estáis pasando por un momento difícil, eso es todo. Sé que puede llegar a ser algo excéntrico, pero estoy segura de que Holmes...

\- ¡Al cuerno Sherlock! ¡Jesús! ¡Joder! ¡¿quiere dejarme en paz?! - soltó gritando Watson, para después arrepentirse. - Lo siento. - susurró.

La señora Hudson se crispó, indignada y cogió la bandeja para después levantarse.

\- Escúcheme, doctor Watson. - dijo con cierto retintín, mirándolo desde arriba. - Puede que Holmes sea un insensible, pero lo quiere de veras, así que deje de autocompadecerse y de paso levante el culo del sillón.

El aludido la miró terriblemente sorprendido, con los ojos desorbitados y una vergüenza que se reflejaba en su semblante. Tal había sido la impresión que había perdido el hilo de pensamientos que había mantenido con tanto afán durante las dos horas anteriores y su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco. La señora Hudson sonrió satisfecha, al ver que había conseguido justamente lo que quería. Le obligó entonces a levantarse y a que la acompañara hasta el piso de abajo donde ella vivía, para que le diese conversación mientras horneaba una tarta de fresas y ruibarbo.

Aquella habitación estaba llena de magníficos olores; el olor de un hogar que desprende una madre afectuosa cocinando, pero para Watson esa sensación era nueva. No recordaba a su madre, pues había muerto siendo él muy pequeño y jamás había vivido nada parecido hasta que había conocido a la señora Hudson. Viéndola de espaldas, podía John imaginarse durante unos instantes una infancia feliz y normal, pero esa no había sido su vida. Eso no le había importado hasta ese entonces, o al menos eso creía, hasta que descubrió que iba a ser madre.

\- Señora Hudson - la llamó, carraspeando después mientras se levantaba con pesadumbre, ayudándose apoyando una mano en la mesa para darse impulso. - Me gustaría aprender cómo se hace.

La señora Hudson, que intuía el esfuerzo titánico que había realizado Watson para atreverse a preguntarle aquello, no hizo ningún comentario, tan solo sonrió y le dejó un hueco a su lado. Pronto le puso a cortar la fruta mientras iba dándole explicaciones alegremente, que se intercalaban de cuando en cuando con una anécdota que podía tener que ver o no con el proceso de cocinar o las tareas del hogar.

\- El señor Hudson adoraba mis tartas tanto como adoraba el juego y la bebida o las drogas. Bueno, tal vez un poco menos, de no ser así no lo habrían condenado a muerte. - bromeó ácidamente la mujer, con un tono que sin embargo sonaba de lo más inocente y simpático.

Watson sonrió. Sabía que Sherlock había ayudado a que aquel suceso se produjera y que desde entonces la señora Hudson había estado muy agradecida con él. Sin embargo, los motivos de por qué y los detalles de la historia eran un misterio para John.

\- Si te digo la verdad, Watson - dijo de forma cantarina mientras cocinaba. - Lo nuestro no iba a ninguna parte, era tan solo pasión animal. Dos alfas en un mismo redil no pueden vivir tranquilos.

\- ¿Es usted alfa, señora Hudson? - exclamó muy sorprendido Watson.

\- Desde luego que sí. No soy solo tu casera, ¿sabes? Yo me di cuenta antes que Sherlock de que estabas en celo. El olor a melocotón era tan fuerte que me entró antojo, ¡una lástima que no fuera la época para la fruta!

Aquel comentario le hizo sonrojar irremediablemente, lo que hizo que la señora Hudson volviese a sonreír con amabilidad y una inocencia que de nuevo no se reflejaba en sus palabras.

\- Lo lamento por...- se interrumpió John, necesitando carraspear para poder continuar - causarle inconvenientes.

En su voz había un cierto deje de vergüenza y culpabilidad y su postura se puso tensa, pero la señora Hudson le palmeó el hombro, sin importarle llenarle la camisa de harina en el proceso.

\- No hay nada que lamentar, creo que ser omega es tan válido como ser alfa o beta. ¿Y qué si su instinto es reproducirte? ¿No es ese el de todos? Eso tan solo ha sido un empujón de Dios, porque Watson, sois tan estúpidos que si no hay un ser superior para empujaros nunca habríais hecho nada.

John sucumbió a la risa. Primero fue una simple risa tímida que intentaba contener entre los labios, pero luego se fue haciendo más fuerte y grande. La señora Hudson tenía toda la razón, y lo había dicho de un modo tan amable y conciliador que Watson solo podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, reírse de sí mismo.

\- Dios tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar. Llevo toda mi vida viviendo como un hombre normal y ahora, a los treinta y ocho años, decide que me enfrente a la prueba más difícil: tener un hijo. Y de Sherlock, nada menos. Dime, señora Hudson, si se le ocurre algún padre más extraño.

\- La verdad, querido, es que no.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y siguieron hablando alegremente. Watson había perdido la seriedad militar y ahora solo parecía una madre primeriza e ilusionada, aunque sin perder nunca su toque recio y masculino al hablar. Confesó que había estado pensando nombres para el futuro bebé: Ella si era niña, como su difunta madre, o Sherlock, si era un niño, tal como marcaba la tradición.

Esperaron que se hiciera la tarta entre risas e historias aparentemente poco trascendentales y fue entonces cuando John descubrió que el nombre de la señora Hudson era Martha y que la primera vez que había conocido a Sherlock Holmes lo había atacado con una cacerola.

\- No puede ser, ¿habla en serio? - dijo entre carcajadas John.

\- ¡Totalmente! Sherlock había forzado la puerta de mi casa, como la cosa más normal del mundo y estaba registrando en la cocina. Y yo hice lo que toda señora de bien hubiera hecho, grité, cogí la cacerola y se la estampé en la cabeza. Y le di con fuerza varias veces hasta que consiguió detenerme y me explicó que estaba allí por mi marido Frank. Después de eso, nos sentamos alegremente a tomar el té, y yo no podía estar más contenta.

A Watson no le costaba imaginar la estrambótica situación, no era como si no hubiese visto a Sherlock protagonizar escenas similares. Él era único, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, y sus deducciones certeras y su escandalosa sinceridad le cautivaron al instante. Era inexplicable el modo en el que conectaron nada más verse, a pesar de ser tan distintos. John admiraba a Sherlock y, aunque no lo supiera, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de reír hasta sentir el cuerpo molesto por el esfuerzo, Watson vio nítidamente en su memoria la amplia sonrisa de Sherlock debajo de su característico sombrero de dos alas y sus ojos infinitamente azules mirándole achispados, y volvió a sonreír mientras notaba un pequeño salto en el pecho y una patada en su vientre.

La señora Hudson comprendió al instante y observó como una mera espectadora. John al fin estaba tranquilo, había conseguido su propósito, cumpliendo la palabra que le había dado a Holmes.

Con cuidado de no importunarlo, se levantó para sacar la tarta del horno, dejándolo observando la llovizna primaveral a través de la ventana, rostro ausente, mano en vientre.

Unos pasos apresurados y un golpe fuerte en la puerta le despertaron de su ensoñación. Sherlock había entrado y corría escaleras arriba cuando Watson salió al rellano, mirándolo sorprendido por su actitud.

\- ¿Sherlock?

Él se giró al instante. Tenía la ropa echa un desastre, seguramente por la carrera bajo la lluvia, decía su ropa mojada y su sombrero calado. Su expresión evolucionó en un instante del pánico al alivio y bajó corriendo hasta su encuentro para abrazarlo, dejándolo totalmente descolocado, con los brazos rígidos a los lados hasta que tuvo capacidad de reacción, entonces le envolvió sin mucha decisión con los brazos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Sherlock.

\- ¿Tarta de fresa y ruibarbo? No sabía que tenías interés en la cocina.

\- Em, bueno, es algo reciente...Oye, si sigues aplastándome de ese modo el bebé va a acabar echándote de una patada por ocupar su espacio.

Sherlock se apartó de repente como si el contacto le quemara, avergonzado. Una sonrisa vacilante y tímida asomó en sus labios mientras se forzaba a mirar poco a poco a John, que sonrió también, de una forma mucho más amplia e igual de sincera.

La señora Hudson carraspeó para llamar su atención y al ver que era ignorada, empujó a la pareja a su piso, les llevó la tarta recién hecha y se marchó entre risas de satisfacción.

Durante puede que una hora o más fingieron comer envueltos en el silencio aparente, pues una risa escapaba y una caricia supuestamente casual hablaba. Fue como la danza de unos amantes secretos que se arriesgan a mostrar y ocultar a la vez su pasión en público, excitados ante la perspectiva de jugar a lamer la fruta prohibida sin llegar a morderla. Pero como todos los juegos llegó a su fin cuando la magia del momento fue decayendo, sin ningún tipo de razón, tan solo porque el paso del tiempo declina las cosas y el uso repetido las desgasta.

Entonces Holmes le dijo lo que debía decirle, porque no tenía ya mayor sentido retrasar aquella conversación.

\- Eres el próximo objetivo del asesino. El por qué no lo sé, todavía, pero ha estado haciendo pruebas. Su última víctima era un omega y también estaba en estado, aunque no tan avanzado como tú. ¿Hay alguien de quien sospeches, alguien que conozcas, tal vez?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡Vamos, John, piénsalo!

\- ¡He dicho que no lo sé, Sherlock! ¡¿Crees que conozco muchos psicópatas?!

\- Has estado en el ejército.

\- No todos los que han pasado por el ejército son unos psicópatas y aunque lo fueran, no se me ocurre que ninguno tenga ningún interés especial por mi.

La incredulidad que se reflejó en el rostro suspicaz de Sherlock hizo que Watson arqueara una ceja. Espero a que cambiase la expresión de su interlocutor, pero al ver que no lo hacía, frunció el ceño y un "qué" nació de lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- Si fuera así, yo no me molestaría, John, son cosas del pasado. Además, en el ejército no hay mujeres...

\- ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Si crees porque soy omega me distinguía algo de los otros hombres del ejército te equivocas! ¡Hice el entrenamiento, me expuse como el que más y mate cuando fue necesario! ¡Operé con una puta bala incrustada en el hombro, Sherlock! ¡¿Y ahora dime en qué coño me diferencia del resto de reclutas?!

Holmes siguió mirándolo fijamente, inmutable por su discurso, que no le sorprendía en absoluto, pues después de tres años claro que conocía a John y sabía cómo era y de lo que era capaz.

\- Trata de tranquilizarte, John. No he dicho nada de lo que piensas, tan solo te digo que si no recuerdas a nadie que mostrase una obsesión, tal vez un cariño especial por ti. Correspondido o no.

John resopló, agarrando con fuerza el reposabrazos del sillón. Miró al techo y luego al suelo mientras se mordía el labio, tratando de serenarse y cuando por fin lo consiguió lo suficiente como para poder pensar con tranquilidad negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, lo que hizo suspirar a Sherlock mientras se recostaba en el otro sillón.

\- La verdad es que me siento halagado por haber sido tu primer hombre, aunque... - se interrumpió de repente al ver el rostro de Watson, que había palidecido y sus ojos se habían clavado de forma poco disimulada en un punto fijo lejos de los de Holmes - ¿John? - preguntó incrédulo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de lo más elocuente.

\- E-eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo rápidamente, atragantándose ligeramente al hablar. - ¿No irás a decirme que yo fui tu...?

Y aquel fue el turno de Sherlock de apartar la mirada, teñido de vergüenza. De un brusco movimiento, se levantó del sillón y se dejó caer de un salto dramático al sofá, tumbándose, dándole la espalda.

John lo miró incrédulo. Era cierto que Sherlock siempre había manifestado su desprecio por las relaciones sentimentales y carnales, pero no podía creer que un hombre tan atractivo como él, y de su edad, hubiese sido virgen antes de que ambos se unieran.

\- ¿Ni siquiera con Irene Adler?

Sherlock dio un respingo, sin girarse a mirarlo, sus orejas se veían rojas desde atrás y aunque su voz sonó aparentemente digna, Watson supo que le incomodaba hablar del tema, y eso solo lo divirtió.

\- Bueno, nos besamos, si lo preguntas, y puede que algo más, pero eso es todo.

\- Vamos, que jugasteis a los azotes hasta que te dejó inconsciente. Esa me la apunto. Debería haber hecho lo mismo cuando entraste en celo.

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias, John!

Su indignación le hizo sonreír satisfecho y se levantó sonriente para sentarse en el estrecho hueco que separaba el cuerpo de Sherlock del respaldo del sofá, aplastandolo y casi tirándolo de él.

\- ¿Quieres matarme? Pesas.

\- Ya sé que peso, idiota. Tengo el vientre del tamaño de una sandia. No morirás por esto.

Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pronto notó una gran mano sobre su estómago, posándose con delicadeza. John cerró los ojos y dejó que Sherlock obrase como le pareciese. Su mano paseó de un lado a otro hasta posarse en un costado, donde presionó ligeramente, recibiendo como respuesta una patada. Watson soltó un gemido y un brusco movimiento le hizo abrir los ojos. Holmes estaba intentando, sin bajarse del sofá, dar la vuelta para posar su cabeza sobre el vientre de John y como aquello, obviamente, era humanamente imposible en tan poco espacio, cayó al suelo cuan largo era. El rubio suspiró y lo miró desde arriba antes de que se recompusiese como si nada hubiese pasado y posase su oído en él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Es obvio, John. - dijo concentrado, mientras pulsaba alguna que otra parte de la piel, esperando que el bebé volviese a reaccionar, y la actividad no se hizo de esperar. Watson suspiró, asumiendo que Sherlock era siempre así de raro y miró al frente, donde estaba la chimenea llena de papeles, con un cuchillo clavado y la calavera mirándole. Después bajó los ojos al suelo, donde unas pequeñas manchas le llamaron la atención.

\- Sherlock, ¿por qué hay sangre en el suelo?

\- Oh, sí, lo había olvidado. Creo que me he cortado la pantorrilla.


	7. El artículo 411 del Código de Conducta Social

Por primera vez en todos esos meses de embarazo, podía decirse que John Watson y Sherlock Holmes estaban unidos como una pareja. No eran desde luego una pareja normal, no solo porque las parejas de alfas y omegas no abundaran mucho, como era el caso, sino porque esperando o no un hijo seguían siendo el extraño dúo que todo el mundo conocía pero que nadie lograba entender.

Por Londres todos cuchicheaban lo cómico que había resultado su visita por las tiendas comerciales en busca de los menesteres necesarios para cuando naciese el bebé. Watson se había encaprichado con unos vestidos de cristianar de un color blanco puro, con unos volantes que pensaba que destacarían mucho si el pequeño resultaba tener el pelo rizado como su padre. Sherlock expresó en todo momento lo ridículos que le parecían aquellos trajes pero puesto que no existía ropa de otro tipo para niños se tuvo que callar. Se vengó entonces en la siguiente tienda, donde desesperó a John insistiendo en probar todos los sonajeros y discutiendo con el vendedor porque todos tenían un sonido muy poco armonioso. Por poco no acabaron los dos a puñetazos.

Después de haber pasado por la modista, la tienda de juguetes, el carpintero y el farmacéutico, habían hecho una última parada en la tienda de un artesano de violines, donde Sherlock había dejado como señal una gran suma de dinero para que fabricara un instrumento para el futuro miembro de la familia Holmes.

Fue un día muy agotador, pero a pesar de las continuas discusiones, realmente entrañable y feliz. Ya anochecía cuando volvieron a Baker Street, con Sherlock cargado como una mula. Watson subía con rapidez las escaleras de dos en dos y su pareja se quejaba por ello.

\- Dijiste que una persona embarazada no podía cargar peso, ahora atente a las consecuencias. Demuestra que esos músculos sirven para algo.

\- Creo que ya sé por qué no ascendiste más en el ejército.

Sherlock recibió una patada en la espinilla por su comentario, que sin embargo hizo reír a Watson, y finalmente llegaron al piso, donde Lestrade estaba esperando dentro, de pie y con rostro de impaciencia. Debía de haber estado mucho tiempo ahí, pero aun así, cuando vio cargado a Holmes le ayudó a entrar las cosas y hasta que no estuvo todo ordenado no reveló el propósito de su visita, reflejando por fin su enfado.

\- Lleva varios días desaparecido, señor Holmes. No puedo darle mucho más margen de maniobra. Las autoridades quieren un culpable para el asesinato.

El rostro de Sherlock perdió su sonrisa. Se había esforzado mucho porque John no pensase en ello y recordase la escalofriante carta que había recibido. Era tal vez la primera vez en su vida que no se sentía feliz al pensar en un caso y no era tanto porque no tuviese suficientes pruebas, sino por lo que implicaba. John colocó la mano en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo y cuando lo miró vio que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa de amor por el peligro, de adicción a la adrenalina, que le decía claramente que estaba desesperado porque ambos se volviesen a poner con el caso otra vez.

Sherlock correspondió a la sonrisa y arrojó su sombrero de copa al sofá, cogiendo del perchero su particular sombrero de dos alas.

\- El juego vuelve a estar en marcha. - dijo como una despedido a Lestrade antes de cerrar a la puerta junto a Watson.

Ya en la calle, caminaron con su particular andar, uno al lado del otro. Como siempre, Holmes llevaba la voz cantante y John le seguía, sin saber realmente a dónde se dirigían hasta que llegaron a la sede del Club Diógenes.

A pesar de que ya había anochecido, seguía abierto y seguiría estándolo toda la noche, pues nunca cerraba, como si se tratase de un prostíbulo, pero mucho más aburrido, sin duda, intelectual y sobre todo silencioso.

No era la primera vez que Sherlock y Watson iban allí, pero aquella sí fue la primera vez que le prohibieron la entrada a John. Él se indignó y sabiendo que lo que más molestaba a los caballeros que había allí era el ruido no dudó en alzar la voz con sus propuestas.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?! ¡Apártese ahora mismo! - dijo mientras ponía su cara más amenazante y su avanzado embarazo no impidió que asustara con ello.

\- Discúlpeme, señor. Pero las normas solo permiten entrar a varones.

\- ¡¡Soy un varón!!

\- Según el artículo 411 del Código de Conducta Social aprobado en 1837, solo alfas y betas nacidos con atributos masculinos serán considerados varones, y no así los omegas, quienes, a efectos de la ley, poseerán la misma consideración que las mujeres.

Watson hizo rodar sus ojos y soltó una risa desdeñosa y parecía que iba a conformarse y a esperar fuera cuando fue a agarrar al recepcionista del cuello. Sherlock a duras penas pudo reaccionar, cogiéndolo por la cintura y levantándolo a peso. A cambio se llevó un gran codazo en las costillas que le hizo arquearse dolorido. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para luchar con John, consiguió sacarlo a la calle, donde lo soltó y lo señaló con el dedo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es en tu estado pelearte?

\- ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Crees que iba a quedarme parado después de lo que ha dicho?!

\- ¡Sí! - gritó con autoridad Sherlock, dejando helado a Watson. - ¡Asume el mundo en el que vives, John! Eres un omega y aunque eso no signifique nada para ti, para el resto de la sociedad sí lo hace.

Sus miradas lucharon como hielo contra fuego, ansiando imponer la voluntad propia.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó dentro del edificio del Club proveniente de la calle y cuando la puerta se abrió, el recepcionista vio con sorpresa cómo el señor Holmes sostenía un pañuelo de tela ensangrentado sobre su nariz mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la puerta para que pasase un malhumorado doctor Watson, que se sentó en uno de los asientos de la entrada, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto a su pareja.

\- Que sea rápido. - exclamó John mientras se colocaba en una postura poco refinada, con las piernas abiertas y las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre.

Sherlock entró sabiendo que las últimas palabras que le había dicho eran una auténtica amenaza. No es que fuera plato de buen gusto para él ir a visitar a su hermano en busca de ayuda, pero todas sus deducciones habían acabado con la conclusión de que ese era el único camino posible. Hacía siquiera unos pocos semanas que se habían visto por última vez, pero cuando Sherlock divisó a Mycroft le pareció que estaba mucho más gordo, si es que aquello era posible.

\- Tienes una pareja temperamental, Sherlock. Creo que vas a recibir con intereses todos los castigos que padre debía haberte dado cuando eras niño. - dijo con tono burlón.

El aludido se sentó frente a él y cuando se quitó el pañuelo de la nariz porque había dejado de sangrar una risa escapó de la boca de su hermano.

\- Espero que estés cuidando bien de mi futuro sobrino, no me gustaría enterarme de que es un niño necio e ignorante. ¿Tocas para él?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que toco para él, todas las noches, cuando John está dormido.

\- ¡Qué padre tan atento, Sherlock! - rió de nuevo mientras Holmes rodaba los ojos fastidiado por las bromas de su hermano.

\- Creo que podemos ahorrarnos el resto de preguntas protocolarias sobre nuestra vida: yo estoy bien y es obvio que tú estás cada día un paso más cerca de la muerte. Ahora solo dime cuál de los socios contrató a Robin Campbell.

\- No puedo dejarte acceder a los registros, Sherlock, ya lo sabes. - dijo Mycroft sin perder su sonrisa de superioridad. - Me sorprendes, si echas un vistazo por la sala seguro que no te será difícil deducir quién puede haber sido.

El pequeño de los hermanos Holmes se levantó. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que John se desesperara, es más, puede que ya estuviese tan furioso que en cuanto saliese por la puerta acabaría el trabajo que había dejado a mitad, rompiendo definitivamente su nariz, de modo que tenía que llegar a la conclusión rápido.

La sala común del Club Diógenes, a aquellas horas intempestivas, no estaba muy concurrida, había apenas unos señores mayores leyendo el periódico, que era la máxima, por no decir prácticamente la única, actividad del club. Un trabajo sencillo en apariencia.

Los revisó rápidamente: un señor que parecía momificado, demasiado mayor para poder tener un hijo, incluso si había contratado alguna vez al prostituto Robin Campbell, estaba claro que él no podía ser el padre; un hombre que era el único elemento discordante en el ratio de edad, pero demasiado mojigato para que hubiese contratado a un chico, incluso si lo hubiese pensado no se habría atrevido; luego era claramente el otro candidato.

Parecía absorbido por el papel pero era pura apariencia. Tenía un rostro demacrado por la edad, pero bien cuidado, y emitía un fuerte olor a feromonas que apenas conseguía camuflar con una colonia de hierbas frescas. El hombre había estado casado durante largo tiempo, pero ya no llevaba el anillo, aunque la cadena que brillaba oculta en el cuello de la camisa le hizo deducir a Sherlock que aún conservaba el anillo y sentía apego por él.

\- Buenas noches, señor. Creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes.

Sus palabras sorprendieron al hombre, que lo miró con cara de pánico. Sherlock podía esperar no obtener respuesta, pues las normas del Club Diógenes eran muy estrictas y romper el silencio y perturbar al resto de miembros era motivo claro de expulsión. Como Holmes no pertenecía al club ni estaba sujeto a sus normas lo saludó con el sombrero y se despidió diciendo cuál era su residencia y que esperaba verlo pronto por ahí.

Cuando llegó a la entrada para recoger a Watson sonrió al ver que había apoyado un codo en el reposabrazos de su asiento, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mano. Dormía como un bebé y Sherlock lo despertó lo más amablemente que pudo, conteniendo la ganas de besarlo. El sueño había calmado el enfado de John y durante la vuelta a casa habló a su pareja de un asunto que le había estado preocupando esos últimos meses, pero al que no había tenido valor a enfrentarse.

\- ¿Por qué deberías decirle nada a Henry?

\- Es mi hermano, Sherlock. Creo que debería hablar con él apropiadamente sobre el hecho de que va a ser tío.

\- Llevas sin verlo años, incluso aunque lo has invitado varias veces, nunca ha venido. ¿Crees que vendrá ahora contento a conocer al alfa que ha preñado a su hermano, fuera del matrimonio, por cierto? Creo que a alguien como a Henry Watson le complacerá mucho eso, teniendo en cuenta que nunca te perdonó que fueras omega.

\- ¡Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse! He estado esperando mucho tiempo, ahora voy a ser yo al que vaya a su casa mañana.

Sherlock le miró preocupado. Nunca había conocido en persona a Henry, pero sabía que era un alcohólico fracasado al que su mujer había abandonado, que además pagaba la culpabilidad que sentía con su hermano pequeño, del que además estaba celoso. Holmes deducía que sentía también cariño por John, pero dudaba que ese sentimiento sirviese para arreglar las cosas.

\- Está bien, pero mañana regresa para la hora de comer. - dijo en un susurro Sherlock mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña caja que llevaba en el bolsillo, haciéndola bailar entre sus largos dedos.

Aquella noche John deshizo todo el peinado de Sherlock nada más llegar a la habitación, dejando sus rizos al descubierto y lo hizo tan de repente que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que Watson lo arrojó a la cama y se sentaba sobre él, desabrochándole la camisa. Sherlock volvió a besarlo, mientras le quitaba la corbata, pero fue inmovilizado rápidamente.

\- ¡John! - se quejó Sherlock sin poder evitar que Watson cogiese sus manos y las pusiese debajo de sus piernas, apretándolas con fuerza contra el colchón, mientras se desnudaba.

\- No te preocupes, Sherlock, no te dolerá. Después de todo soy un omega. - dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa enfadada y Holmes puso cara de pánico, intentando revolverse sin éxito.

Sobre lo que pasó a continuación, eso quedó entre las paredes del dormitorio, o mejor dicho, de los dormitorios, porque daba la casualidad que la habitación de la señora Hudson estaba justo debajo, y aunque no pudo oír toda la conversación, escuchó claramente golpes, el chirrido de la cama y algún que otro grito, a veces incoherente, otras veces muy claro como "¡Te voy a matar!", "¡John, el bebé!" y "¡Vete al diablo, Sherlock!".

La señora Hudson aguantó estoicamente con una taza de té en la mano, a veces esforzándose por escuchar más y otras veces perdiendo el interés.

\- ¡Ay, el amor! - suspiró la señora Hudson cuando los ruidos hubieron finalizado y sonrió mirando hacia el techo, para después volver a tumbarse en la cama y dormirse.

Era ya pasada la medianoche y después de toda aquella actividad física, Watson se había quedado profundamente dormido con una expresión de paz en el rostro. Sherlock se levantó con el ceño muy fruncido, pero su semblante cambió enseguida a una leve aunque sincera sonrisa cuando miró a John. Con cuidado, le tapó con una manta y se levantó, poniéndose el batín para coger el violín y empezar a tocar.

Esa había sido su rutina desde hacía algún tiempo, tocar todas las noches, componer para ellos, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, y sobre todo para la primera persona que le había enseñado que él, realmente, era humano.


	8. Lo que sucedió entre las paredes de la habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un primer momento no había pensado escribir esta escena porque me gustaba más el efecto que provocaba la incertidumbre sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche dentro de la habitación, pero como una fan me pidió que lo hiciera escribí este extra. Sois libres de leerlo si gustáis.

Aquella noche John deshizo todo el peinado de Sherlock nada más llegar a la habitación, dejando sus rizos al descubierto y lo hizo tan de repente que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que Watson lo arrojó a la cama y se sentaba sobre él, desabrochándole la camisa. Sherlock volvió a besarlo, mientras le quitaba la corbata, pero fue inmovilizado rápidamente.

\- ¡John! - se quejó Sherlock sin poder evitar que Watson cogiese sus manos y las pusiese debajo de sus piernas, apretándolas con fuerza contra el colchón, mientras se desnudaba.

\- No te preocupes, Sherlock, no te dolerá. Después de todo soy un omega. - dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa enfadada y Holmes puso cara de pánico, intentando revolverse sin éxito.

Detener a John una vez que se proponía algo era prácticamente imposible y era obvio lo que quería, la excitación ya se marcaba levemente en su pantalón y sus ojos chispeaban clamando venganza.

Esa sería la segunda vez que harían el amor y Sherlock estaba asustado. Una cosa era realizar el acto sexual dejándose llevar por su instinto alfa y otra muy distinta dejar a John experimentar facetas que él mismo ni se podía imaginar.

En esa posición de inferioridad, con las manos retenidas y mirando desde abajo a su pareja, la causa parecía totalmente perdida.

Watson se quitó la camisa y desde aquel ángulo Sherlock contempló su enorme vientre. Le pareció una gran y hermosa luna creciente y notó su peso extra en sus propias carnes, aunque John hacía un esfuerzo consciente por recargarse lo menos posible en el cuerpo de Sherlock.

De pronto pensó en su hijo, dentro del vientre de John y puso un rostro de difícil definición que dejó a Watson totalmente descolocado, sin saber en lo que el moreno estaba pensando.

Aprevechando ese momento de desconcierto, Sherlock, de un brusco movimiento, empujándolo del pecho, logró volcar a John y aprisionarle la espalda contra la cama, cuyo chirrido camufló el quejido que lanzó John. Toda la zona que había tocado Sherlock sin ningún tipo de cuidado estaba terriblemente sensible y casi se le escaparon las lágrimas.

Holmes decidió ignorar aquello y se levantó, intentando recobrar un poco la compostura mientras volvía a abotonarse la camisa. Necesitaba distraerse y no mirar el cuerpo de su pareja. Estaba avergonzado, muy sonrojado, pensando de si mismo que debía de ser una especie de deprabado por desearlo aun estando en aquel avanzado estado de embarazo.

\- ¡Te voy a matar! - gritó John y antes de que Sherlock pudiese girarse para mirarlo él ya había agarrado el cinturón del pantalón y lo había pasado por su cuello, tirando de él, cortándole la respiración. Como mecanismo obvio de supervivencia, Sherlock se pegó al cuerpo de John todo lo que le permitió su abultado vientre mientras le faltaba el aliento.

\- ¡Para, John! - se quejó Sherlock mientras se revolvía, pero John le demostró una vez más que no por nada había sido capitán y con voz autoritaria le exigió que se disculpara. - ¡Vale, lo siento! - dijo finalmente para que Watson lo soltara y así lo hizo.

Ambos se miraron entonces, jadeantes, sudorosos y Sherlock bajó la mirada de forma curiosa a la bragueta del pantalón de John que estaba desabrohada y dejaba asomar la parte superior de su miembro erecto.

\- ¿Te excita el sadomasoquismo?

John dejó escapar una carcajada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Apartó la mirada y se rascó la barbilla, pensando en cuánto detestaba y a la vez cuánto amaba a Sherlock. Estaba excitado solo por haber descubierto una parte ínfima de su piel y haberla rozado. Bastaba la línea de tensión que formaba su largo cuello para encenderlo, esa era la pura verdad.

Sopesó durante unos instantes sus opciones y finalmente habló.

\- Ahora mismo basta tan solo con que respires y si a ti no te pasa lo mismo al menos quédate quieto. Es difícil maniobrar con esta barriga.

Sherlock enrojeció hasta las orejas. Tenía que pensar algo y rápido. Podía huir si se lo proponía. Estaba claro que John no se lo iba a poner fácil pero no debaja de estar de siete meses. Con una lentitud cómica, dio un paso hacia la puerta y acto seguido pudo ver cómo los músculos de John se tensaban como si fuese un tigre a punto de saltar y Sherlock abrió los ojos más que soprendido.

\- ¡No serás capaz! - exclamó Holmes a punto de que el corazón le saliese por la boca, justo antes de caer al suelo con un fuerte estrépito, empujado por John.

\- Voy a preguntártelo solo una vez: ¿prefieres en el suelo o sobre la cama? - dijo Watson mientras se ponía a cuatro patas sobre él. Ante el rostro perplejo de Sherlock y sus farfullidos sin sentido John sonrió y agachó la cabeza fundiendo sus labios en un beso apasionado y demandante, lamiendo su lengua, mordiendo la parte inferior de sus canorsos labios.

John sabía que debía aprovechar aquellos instantes de confusión de Sherlock. Con una rapidez que solo podía dar la maestria, había conseguido deshacerse de los pantalones de Sherlock y bajar los suyos propios.

\- Sobre la cama. - suspiró finalmente Sherlock tragándose la rabia que le daba perder y maldiciéndose por estar tan excitado. Su erección era innegable y casi debía de darle las gracias a John por liberarle, aunque nunca lo haría, era demasiado orgulloso.

Con lentitud para no hacerle daño, Sherlock reptó hasta salir de debajo de John y lo ayudó a levantarse, sin poder evitar mirar en el proceso su enorme vientre otra vez mientras Watson soltaba un bufido de fastidio. Entendía que para una mentalidad virgen como la de Sherlock hacer el amor con un omega embarazado (peor aún, que un omega embarazado le hiciera el amor como John tenía intentación de hacer) era demasiado extraño, pero no había realmente nada de malo en ello.

La paciencia de John era muy limitada y cuando Sherlock finalmente se tumbó en la cama y John sobre él para besarlo, estalló cuando su vientre rozó el de Holmes y este gritó asustado:

\- ¡John, el bebé!

\- ¡Vete al diablo, Sherlock! - bramó enfurecido John mientras agarraba las piernas de Sherlock y, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, las abrió haciendo que lanzase un jadeo de la impresión.

Incluso aunque John estuviese furioso como estaba y fuese una persona algo violenta no dejaba de tener un carácter amable por lo que no estaba dispuesto a empezar con la penetración sin antes preparar a Sherlock, demostrándole de este modo además que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Primero se lamió los dedos y los fue introduciendo poco a poco, entreteniéndose en dilatarle mientras Sherlock ni siquiera podía hablar de la vergüenza. Desde esa posición superior, a cuatro patas encima de él, John sentía que se iba a volver loco y solo quería ver más y más de un Sherlock que no había conocido hasta ahora.

Con un movimiento certero, pulsó aquella zona y Holmes lanzó un grave grito de placer mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos. Tal fue la sacudida que hasta se le escapó una lágrima y miró perplejo a Watson, quien sonreía divertido al ver que Sherlock no entendía nada.

\- Parece que el gran Sherlock Holmes aun tiene mucho que aprender. Te vendría bien recordar esto para un futuro. - exclamó socarronamente.

\- Eres un sádico. - respondió Sherlock intentando parecer lo más digno que podía.

La sonrisa de John se amplió mientras retiraba sus dedos y se incorporaba para agarrar con una mano una de sus piernas y con la otra su propia erección para poder situarse.

\- Y tú un masoquista.

La primera penetración fue lenta y medida. Los dientes apretados de Sherlock revelaron a John que no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, además estaba muy tenso, tanto que podía sentir los músculos agarrotados contra los suyos, apretándole dolorosamente.

Watson sabía que decirle a Holmes que se relajase sería como encender una cerilla al lado de un pajar. Lo único que podía hacer era ser paciente y no realizar ningún movimiento brusco.

Sherlock cerró los ojos e intentó pensar, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo podía sentir y eso lo aterraba. Notaba sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos todo estaba borroso. Todo salvo John. Veía claramente su rostro contraído por el placer, perlado por el sudor entregado totalmente a él y supo que a pesar del dolor ninguno de los dos podría soportarlo mucho más.

No supo en que momento John comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas pero podía sentir el agradable cosquilleo cada vez más fuerte y no era consciente de que jadeaba y de pronto notó a Watson detenerse mientras temblaba. Sherlock bajo entonces por fin la mirada y vio que se había corrido sobre su vientre.

Watson suspiró de satisfacción y agotamiento mientras se echaba boca arriba al lado de Sherlock. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba demasiado relajado como para que eso le importase. Sin decir nada, se giró y cayó rápidamente dormido con una expresión de paz en el rostro.

Sherlock se levantó con el ceño muy fruncido, pero su semblante cambió enseguida a una leve aunque sincera sonrisa cuando miró a John. Con cuidado, le tapó con una manta y se levantó, poniéndose el batín para coger el violín y empezar a tocar.

Esa había sido su rutina desde hacía algún tiempo, tocar todas las noches, componer para ellos, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, y sobre todo para la primera persona que le había enseñado que él, realmente, era humano.


	9. Lamentable accidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lo mejor a algunas personas les desconcierta que John tenga un hermano en lugar de una hermana, pero en este caso he preferido seguir las novelas originales y ponerlo como un varón.

Solo engañándose a sí mismo conseguía apenas John mantener la tranquilidad, diciéndose que no estaba nervioso y que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su hermano.

Las calles de Londres estaban muy bulliciosas a esas horas y el sol brillaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto que resultaba molesto incluso con el sombrero puesto y Watson tenía mucho calor. Había intentado tontamente camuflar su avanzado embarazo con un abrigo que bien podía haber pertenecido a Mycroft, y se sentía ridículo, tan ridículo como cuando llevaba puesto el bigote postizo, que había decidido ignorar en esta ocasión ya por exceso de exageración.

Henry Watson vivía en realidad no muy lejos del centro de Londres, en la antigua casa que había pertenecido a sus padres durante sus primeros años de casados, pero que habían abandonado una vez muerta la madre para irse a Australia.

El edificio desde fuera se veía lamentable, tanto que John sintió una punzada en el estómago. No tenía recuerdos infantiles en aquella casa, pero no dejaba de doler la perspectiva de que su hermano estuviera viviendo en unas condiciones tan deplorables, que habían empeorado incluso desde la última vez que se había visto.

Se detuvo en la puerta y suspiró con fuerza, armándose de valor para tocar a la puerta. Tardó unos agónicos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo, no hubo respuesta. John lo intentó una segunda vez sin éxito y finalmente empujó la puerta para descubrir que estaba abierta. Un mal presentimiento, como un latigazo en su espina dorsal, llegó y le hizo moverse con rapidez. Subió las escaleras corriendo, agarrándose de la barandilla para darse más impulso y así, en un segundo, con el ruido estrepitoso de sus pies y las maderas chirriando, llegó a la biblioteca, donde se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermano.

No pudo evitar poner una expresión desolada. Había visto a moribundos con aspecto más saludable que el de Henry. Ojos desorbitados y perdidos por el alcohol, ojeras tan negras que parecía que la piel se hubiese podrido, dejando dos cuencas negras a la vista, el pelo demacrado, la piel macilenta y pintada al hueso.

John tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras unas lágrimas acudían a sus oscuros ojos azules. Apretó los puños intentando calmarse y que no dejarse llevar por las emociones que le golpeaban como un huracán.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Márchate o llamaré a la policía, si es que no te has tirado a todos los guardias de la ciudad.

\- El señor Holmes no es un policía, y esta también es mi casa. - respondió con tono pausado, que se oyó doloroso entre los ruidosos jadeos que producía al intentar regular su respiración. No cesaba de pestañear para evitar de ese modo llorar.

\- Siempre has sido así, John. Entras y sales de la vida de los demás según te viene en gana. Si padre estuviera vivo y te viera...

\- ¡¿Qué, Henry, dime, qué pasaría?! ¡¿No estaba satisfecho cuando me marche al ejército y ahora no lo estaría porque soy omega?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Nací así, ¿sabes?! ¡No puedo ser algo que no soy! - estalló.

\- Madre...- comenzó a decir con voz desgarrada - nunca pudo recuperarse de tu parto. Al poco tiempo murió y nos dejó solos. Padre pensaba que al menos este nacimiento habría servido para algo.

\- ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente válido por ser omega? Nunca lo supe hasta que cumplí veinte años. Yo me esforcé como el que más y también fue una decepción para mi, y me alegré cuando los síntomas del celo no se volvieron a manifestar. Me había olvidado de mí mismo, de mi propia naturaleza, volcado en ser una persona fuerte.

John se fue acercando conforme iba hablando hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su hermano, al que miraba desde arriba, de pie, mientras él permanecía sentado en el sillón. Y siguió hablando pausadamente, desnudando su mente, enfrentándose a la realidad.

\- Cuando conocí a Sherlock después de perder lo único que tenía por contraer tifus, me devolvió la vida. Me dio un lugar al que pertenecer, ¡a mi!, al que su familia no soportaba. Pero fue mucho más que eso. Se entregó a mí antes incluso de que yo lo hiciera, Henry...Y está fuera de cuestión si lo apruebas, porque realmente nunca he necesitado tu permiso. Solo quería que formaras parte de esta nueva familia.

Una risa lo cortó, y sonó tan sincera y amarga que el rostro de John se descompuso y sintió como la bilis ascendía por su garganta y el bebé pataleaba molesto, furioso dentro de su cárcel.

\- ¿Qué familia? ¿De verdad crees que porque te haya preñado en un arrebato de celo vas a convertirte en John Hamish Holmes? Siempre has sido un idiota, pero te imaginaba más caval.

Su paciencia se había agotado, ya nada contenía su dolor y rabia y John se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Henry no se contuvo, estaba borracho, muy borracho, tanto que el aliento a podredumbre resultaba nauseabundo. Tiró a John de una patada, que se revolvió en el suelo desechó en dolor, llorando.

John sabía que no podía ganar en las condiciones en las que se encontraba y notaba un gran dolor en el vientre. Gateando lastimeramente, consiguió apartarse y por fin levantarse para salir corriendo. El corazón le golpeaba en la garganta y a pesar del gusto que sentía por las situaciones peligrosas, aquella era muy diferente. Sentía miedo, miedo real, desgarrándole la carne, fundiendo sus sentidos.

Henry le pisaba los talones, hasta que en la escalera, confundió el lugar en el que debía posar el pie y cayó de cabeza. Se oyó un chasquido atronador y de repente, la única respiración que cortaba el ambiente era la de John.

Él se giró aterrorizado para ver el cuerpo inmóvil, boca abajo en el suelo. En estado de shock, se arrodilló para darle la vuelta, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y aunque no salía sangre, no había duda de que se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. John lo examinó desesperado, pero sus manos temblaban, su vista era también borrosa y sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

\- No, no, por favor. No me hagas esto, Henry. – susurró de forma desgarradora, pero era demasiado tarde, ya no tenía pulso.

John no fue consciente de sus actos después de eso. Tal vez gritó, pero él no escuchó nada, solo había dolor dentro de él. Sus entrañas se retorcían como si se hubiesen prendido fuego y agonizaran envueltas en llamas.

Pasaría tal vez una hora o dos hasta que un mensajero llegara al 221B de Baker Street.

Sherlock estaba en el salón, dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, preguntándose cómo podría hacer aquello que llevaba retrasando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Debía reconocer que nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora y si seguía atrasándolo más creía que se moriría sin llegar a hacerlo nunca. Se detuvo un segundo, sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió. Le había costado mucho decidir qué anillo debía comprar, quería que fuera elegante sin ser demasiado femenino. Al final se había decantado por un anillo de oro sencillo con la parte superior plana, como los anillos-sellos, pero sin ningún dibujo. Suspiró pensando si a John aún así le molestaría recibir un regalo de ese tipo.

Cuando llegó la señora Hudson, conduciendo a un mensajero, a Sherlock casi se le salió el corazón por la boca. Tropezó con su propio pie y cayó con un fuerte estrépito en el suelo y de milagro no salió el anillo rodando. Holmes se sentó rápidamente dando la espalda, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, señora Hudson? Estoy ocupado.

\- ¡Oh, Sherlock! - gimió lastimeramente la señora Hudson, reconoció que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y Holmes se levantó y se giró, alarmado. El hombre que había a su lado se quitó el sombrero que llevaba, con gesto serio, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Señor Holmes, me envían del Royal London Hospital. El señor Watson ha sido ingresado tras sufrir un ataque.

Sherlock debió de ser muy locuaz con su expresión, porque aunque el hombre, que no lo había mirado en ningún momento mantenía más o menos la compostura, la señora Hudson lanzó otro gemido y se sonó con el pañuelo de tela bordado.

No se despidió del mensajero, ni tampoco de la señora Hudson, antes de irse corriendo a pedir un carruaje que lo llevase hasta John. La señora Hudson fue la que despachó cortésmente al informador y se quedó desolada en mitad de la habitación. Antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, reparó en la pequeña caja que había encima del parqué y la cogió, guardándola a buen recaudo.

De camino al hospital, Sherlock solo podía pensar en John. No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, pero debía de ser algo realmente grave para que a John acabase en el hospital. Tal vez una pelea, pero por el tono del mensajero debía de ser algo más grave.

Al llegar, el doctor lo detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación de Watson para informarle de la situación.

\- Ha estado a punto de sufrir un aborto, pero parece que ya está estable y el embarazo sigue su curso. Sin duda se debe al estrés tras la trágica pérdida. Sin embargo, aunque parezca que ya se encuentra bien ha aumentado el riesgo. Le recomendaríamos mantenerlo ingresado para evitar una desgracia.

Holmes pareció sorprendido un instante. Estaba tan preocupado por John que se había olvidado por completo del bebé. En realidad lo único que le importaba es que Watson no corriera peligro. No podía sentir lo mismo por aquel bebé que aún no había nacido que lo que sentía por su pareja, al menos así fue cómo justificó lógicamente su olvido. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hubiera supuesto como portador para John perder a su hijo.

Al entrar en la habitación vio que Watson mantenía la mirada en un punto fijo de la pared, intentando contener todas sus emociones. Sherlock se colocó a un lado de la cama y esperó pacientemente a que John reaccionase. Estaba feliz de verlo bien físicamente, pero era demasiado obvio que mentalmente estaba destrozado. Holmes recordó que el doctor le había dicho que había sufrido un ataque por una pérdida y puesto que su hijo se encontraba aún dentro de su vientre no le costó adivinar de quién lamentaba la muerte John.

\- ¿Odias a Mycroft, Sherlock? - preguntó sorpresivamente Watson, girando su rostro para mirarlo duramente. Sus ojos podrían haber intimidado hasta al más valiente de los soldados, pero Sherlock no pareció inmutarse, ni siquiera hizo ademán de ir a contestar la pregunta. John esperó unos segundos y después continuó, con un tono de voz quebrado. - Todos estos años, he pensado que lo que había entre Henry y yo se arreglaría, que aunque estuviésemos separados, el vínculo de hermanos era más fuerte, pero ya no. Hoy lo he odiado, ha muerto mientras yo lo detestaba, de una muerte estúpida y patética. ¡Casi tan estúpida y patética como nuestra relación! ¡Como mi vida, Sherlock! ¡¿Puedes entender eso, jodido sociópata de mierda?!

Sherlock se mantuvo impasible a pesar de los fuertes gritos. Si decía lo que pensaba sabía que el estado de John empeoraría, así que hasta para él, incompetente en los sentimientos, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo desahogarse.

Pronto Watson comenzó a temblar y agachó la cabeza mientras se la tapaba con la mano. Era evidente que lloraba y Holmes entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado, y lo abrazó protectoramente con sus grandes brazos, que envolvieron todo su cuerpo, ocultándolo del mundo más allá.

Cuando llegase el momento ya le diría Sherlock a Watson que debía quedarse en el hospital el mes y medio que le quedaba de embarazo, bajo cuidado. Ya habría tiempo de ver la tumba de Henry y de lamentarse, pero Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a dejar que John volviera a correr ningún riesgo, no una segunda vez.


	10. Inevitable

Dejar encerrado a Watson en el hospital supuso un gran alivio para Sherlock. Allí controlarían su salud, algo que no había sido capaz de hacer él mismo, y le dejaría tiempo para dedicarse al caso sin causarle más contratiempos a su pareja. Prefería, en este caso, volver a los viejos tiempos en los que John todavía no había aparecido en su vida y trabajaba totalmente solo. Al principio, volver al silencio de su piso le pareció un buen cambio, pero descubrió al instante que no lo soportaba, lo necesitaba allí, acompañándolo, quejándose, alabándose y peleándose. Por otra parte, la tranquilidad de no tener que estar pendiente de Watson en un caso donde había sido amenazado por el asesino le dejaba mayor margen de maniobra y mejor perspectiva, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Aaron MacKenzie llegó tres días después de su visita al Club Diógenes, una descortesía, para el gusto de Sherlock, que esperaba que después de haberlo "invitado" a su casa hubiera aparecido a más tardar al día siguiente.

El señor estaba muy nervioso, tal vez porque pensaba que Sherlock lo consideraba el asesino de Robin Campbell, pero esas sospechas eran totalmente infundadas. En ningún momento había caído en tal error. Era evidente que él no había sido, lo cual no excluía que pudiera proporcionarle información útil, por primera vez desde que empezaron aquellos asesinatos en serie.

Sherlock se sentó en su sillón frente a él, que estaba en la silla que reservaba siempre a los clientes. El sillón de Watson permanecía al lado del de Sherlock, vacío y triste. La mirada de MacKenzie se posó en él durante un instante, como asustado, Holmes suspiró, sabiendo lo que la prensa decía sobre el doctor en esos momentos y maldijo por lo bajo, antes de empezar a hablar y sorprender al hombre.

\- ¿Sabe algo de otros clientes?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Vamos, me ha oído, responda ya.

\- Era un chico muy guapo. Te-tenía muchos clientes, creo que es bastante obvio.

\- Gracias por demostrar que sabe razonar, ahora conteste a la pregunta.

El hombre comenzó a hablar, al principio reticente, como aterrado, pero su lengua pronto fue imparable. Se desahogó contando todo lo que sabía y lo culpable que se sentía por haber contratado a Robin Campbell. Lo había conocido en una fiesta de la nobleza y altos dignatarios del gobierno británico, muchos de ellos a los cuales Robin proporcionaba servicio. De dónde venía o cuál era su edad real la verdad era que MacKenzie no lo sabía, aunque reconoció sinceramente que no le importaba. Lo contrató durante varios meses y él nunca se negaba, siempre que no tuviese un compromiso previo. Sin embargo, hacía alrededor de un mes desapareció por completo. Aaron intentó averiguar por qué ya no se lo veía en las fiestas y antes de que se lo dijese Sherlock ya sabía que era porque había encontrado a un "cliente especial".

\- No sé quién era ese cliente, pero debió hacerle algo muy grave, porque Robin tenía una buena vida, ¿sabe?

\- Claro, no me puedo ni imaginar cómo un joven que se acuesta siempre con viejos y se queda embarazado de uno podría querer acabar con su vida. - dijo con acidez Sherlock mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda, para mirar por la ventana, como ausente. Aaron MacKenzie se contrajo y se empequeñeció, encorvándose tanto como pudo, tal vez lloraba, pero Holmes no lo vio y ni siquiera se giró cuando se marchó silenciosamente.

Holmes estaba seguro del siguiente paso que debía dar y parecía que todo podría estar por fin resuelto pronto y no deseaba otra cosa, pues se había prometido a sí mismo no ir con John hasta que aquel asesino estuviese entre rejas o muerto. Mientras siguiese suelto no podía ignorar la amenaza que suponía para Watson, razón por la cual había obligado a Lestrade a que extremase la vigilancia en el hospital.

Encontrar a ese misterioso cliente no debía ser muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente conociera a las otras dos víctimas. A Margaret debía haberla conocido a través de su padre adoptivo, lo que restringía aún más la búsqueda.

\- He sido estúpido, pero tú también has cometido un error muy imbécil - habló consigo mismo Sherlock y de estar en una situación diferente se hubiera alegrado de al fin estar tan cerca, pero no era así. Esta vez tan solo había alivio, pero a la vez agobio. No iba a descansar, nada de dormir y mucho menos comer, solo correr, actuar, y fumar si se daba la ocasión.

El único detective consultivo del mundo cogió su famosa gorra de dos alas y se colocó el abrigo, dispuesto a irse cuando la señora Hudson lo interceptó en la puerta.

-¡Oh, Sherlock! -le dijo con familiaridad la mujer, con un tono lastimero. - Ha llegado una carta del depósito. Han dado ya el permiso para el entierro de Henry Watson.

\- Sinceramente, señora Hudson, pueden usar ese cuerpo para la ciencia y si es incluso inútil para eso que se lo den a los perros. No creo que se queje a estas alturas.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sherlock?! ¡Era el hermano mayor de John! ¡Si el supiera que no vas a hacerte cargo de su cuerpo...!

Sherlock se giró y la miró a los ojos, recolocándose las solapas del cuello del abrigo.

\- No lo sabrá porque no se lo diremos. Ninguno de los dos queremos que John sufra más. - dijo con tono conciliador, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó allí en la escalera, contrariada.

Varios días pasaron y Watson no recibió ninguna visita de Holmes. Sin saberlo, Sherlock había hecho lo peor que podía haber hecho, dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, encerrado como una animal inválido, cada vez más triste y cansado, a veces incluso asustado, hasta que el bebé daba una patada en su vientre y le recordaba que él se encontraba también allí, acompañándolo, pero no dejaba de ser una presencia vaga en una persona sumergida en sus pensamientos, en un momento en el que apenas es capaz de concentrarse en su cuerpo.

Cuando la puerta chirrió, John dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, pero estos se oscurecieron al ver a Lestrade, apretó uno de sus puños junto con sus dientes, mientras la otra mano la tenía sobre el vientre.

\- Buenos días, doctor Watson. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, inspector? Déjese de formalidades, los dos sabemos que no ha venido para interesarse por mi estado de salud.

Gregory Lestrade se sonrojó, un tanto compungido, y suspiró, quitándose el sombrero con educación.

\- Perdóneme, habría venido a visitarlo antes si mi horario me lo hubiera permitido, lamentablemente solo he podido hacerlo por motivos laborales.

\- ¿Otra vez Holmes está haciendo de las suyas? No creo que haya abandonado el caso, puede estar tranquilo.

\- Sí, supongo que tiene razón, pero no ha venido a firmar los papeles de reclamación del cuerpo de el señor Watson y pronto caducará el periodo de custodia. Necesito que los firme en su lugar.

John endureció su rostro y giró la cabeza conteniendo a duras penas su rabia. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y Lestrade casi podía jurar que escuchaba su mandíbula chirriar de la presión.

\- ¿Por qué, Lestrade? - dijo con la voz quebrada en un susurro contenido, doloroso, y sus ojos se clavaron como balas sobre la persona del inspector. - Yo soy el pariente. Es a mi al que le correspondía desde un primer momento hacerse cargo del cuerpo. ¿por qué dejasteis todo en manos de Holmes?

El inspector estaba sudando, buscando en algún rincón de su mente las palabras correctas que debía decir para no hacerlo estallar, pero llegó a la conclusión de que, de haberlas, eran sin duda una mentira y no consideraba que el doctor Watson se mereciese eso, de modo que intentó decirle aquello que debía con el tono más conciliador posible.

\- Es lo correcto en estos casos, pero hicimos una excepción dadas las circunstancias.

Un ademán de risa lo dejó helado. Era una burda intención de John de trasladar sus emociones destructivas a una menos dañina, pero no podía. En realidad no había nada de gracioso en ello, pero aún sabiéndolo lo intentó con toda sus fuerzas.

\- Es curioso, ¿sabe? Porque estoy seguro que si llega cualquier otro hijo de puta con la misma situación y os dice "yo me hago cargo de Henry, aunque no tengo parentesco alguno con él" lo hubierais mandado al diablo. Pero no, resulta que si ese hijo de la gran puta es Sherlock Holmes entonces todos bailan a su compás.

\- Doctor Watson...- intentó hablar Gregory, pero no se lo permitió. Le exigió que le entregase los papeles y se levantó con una agilidad inusual para su avanzado estado, que acentuaba su cojera. Iba a salir del hospital a hacerse cargo del entierro de su propio hermano y sabía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer el inspector le detendría.

Volver a sentir el frío aire de Londres en la cara, cargado en muchas ocasiones de olores desagradables, fue todo un alivio para John, aunque no pudiera disfrutarlo tanto como le hubiera gustado. El dolor de tener que enfrentarse al entierro de su hermano y la manipulación de Sherlock oscurecían todo posible atisbo de felicidad.

Dispuso todo con gran rapidez, algo que exigía sin duda el ya largo tiempo que había transcurrido desde la defunción de Henry, y esa misma tarde ya lo estaban enterrando en el cementerio de Londres junto a la tumba de su difunta madre. John contempló en soledad como el sepulturero cubría poco a poco el féretro de tierra y aunque su expresión era seria no era en absoluto impasible. No se había molestado en llamar a nadie al funeral. Era mejor así. No quería ver a nadie y mucho menos tener a los periodistas incordiándolo en un momento tan delicado de su vida.

Era su última oportunidad de decir adiós a su hermano, de dejarle claro que lo quería y que nunca le había guardado rencor por nada de lo que había hecho. Ambos habían cometido errores, ambos eran humanos. Sin embargo, el dolor seguía estando ahí y la incertidumbre de cómo habría resultado su vida si él, en primer lugar, no hubiese provocado la muerte de su madre al nacer, si luego no hubiese descubierto que era omega, y si después hubiese obedecido a la poca familia que le quedaba y no se hubiese unido al ejército. John sabía que todos esos pensamientos eran inútiles, pero ahí estaban y no podía ignorarlos, del mismo modo que a esas alturas no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba embarazado.

Cuando la tumba estuvo totalmente cubierta se dijo a sí mismo que debía moverse de vuelta al hospital, pero sus pies se resistían a avanzar, como si su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en un pesado fardo. Levantó una pierna lentamente, de una forma casi dolorosa, y dio el primer paso. Después de este parecía que el segundo iba a ser mucho más natural y sencillo, pero algo lo detuvo. Alguien a su lado acababa de arrojar un ramo de flores a la tumba.

Perplejo, se giró para mirar quién había sido lo había hecho. No era mucho más alto que John y por su traje de chaqueta bajo su abrigo parecía ser un hombre, pero no podía estar seguro al mirarle a la cara, pues sus facciones eran muy andróginas y su pelo estaba cortado en una media melena morena. John estaba a punto de pregunta, cuando una voz musical, como la de un ruiseñor, le interrumpió.

\- Conocí a Henry en una taberna. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga qué clase de sitio era. Al principio no congeniamos bien, pero resultó ser un hombre muy sincero en cuanto descubrí la tecla adecuada. Me dejó algo a cargo para que te lo entregara cuando esto ocurriera.

\- Henry odiaba a los omegas. - dijo con incredulidad y una acidez que hizo que se sorprendiese a sí mismo. Las estupideces del desconocido comenzaban a hacerle enfadar, pero cuando levantó el colgante de oro y plata que llevaba, terminado en una pieza ovalada esmaltada, John se quedó mudo. Era el colgante de su madre.

\- Ah, ya. Has dado por supuesto que soy un omega por mi aspecto. - dijo con una sonrisa ladina. - Tienes razón, lo soy. Dios procuró siempre esta clase de apariencia a los de mi sexo para atraer a los hombres, aunque ese no parece ser tu caso.

Watson frunció el ceño ante la clara ofensa que se escondía tras esas palabras, pero dejó que siguiese hablando, porque necesitaba saber hacia dónde llevaba todo aquello, aunque su instinto gritaba que debía salir corriendo.

\- ¿Sabes? Henry no odiaba a los omegas, al menos no hasta el punto de no querer acostarse con ellos. En el fondo lo único que esperó todo este tiempo es que su querido hermanito dejase de jugar a alguien que no era y se comportase según su condición. ¿Un omega yendo a la guerra, rodeado de hombres? Y aun cuando volviste al borde de la muerte y parecía que todo iba a cambiar no recapacitaste lo más mínimo, porque en el fondo disfrutabas haciendo que tu hermano muriese de preocupación por ti.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No sabes nada de nosotros!

\- A mi no tienes que convencerme de nada, John. Aunque si gritar acalla tu conciencia durante unos instantes, está bien. Yo solo soy un mensajero. ¿Quieres el colgante, no es así?

Watson no podía pensar con claridad, se sentía mareado y enfermo. Se agarró el vientre como intentado refugiarse en algún pensamiento alegre, pero en esos momentos no había nada, ni siquiera estaba ese misterioso hombre allí, solo él y su conciencia. Unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, que se habían mantenido secos e impasibles, pues nada podía decir en su defensa.

Un destello de claridad apareció cuando el recuerdo de la voz de Sherlock llegó a sus mente como un eco lejano que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

>>\- Al asesino le gusta mostrarse, jugar con sus víctimas. Te hablará con una sonrisa y te dirá cosas que necesitas oír, aunque no quieras, y así te capturará.

>>\- ¿Y qué debo hacer si estoy ante el asesino?

>>\- Huye, John. ¡Corre!

John dio un paso hacia atrás con gran lentitud y cuando iba a hacer un movimiento brusco para girarse y salir corriendo alguien lo agarró por la espalda y lo inmovilizó. Intentó gritar pero le amordazaron con fuerza metiéndole una cinta en la boca y tirando hasta casi desgarrar las comisuras de sus labios. Luego le cubrieron la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.


	11. Miedo y recuerdos

Conseguir una invitación para la fiesta de aquella noche no fue una tarea difícil, bastaba con exigírselo a Mycroft o en su defecto falsificar algún tipo de firma, algo a lo que Sherlock estaba más que acostumbrado. Luego tan solo debía arreglarse para la ocasión y poner su mejor sonrisa fingida, altamente ensayada, y observar.

El casino en el que se celebraba era un ambiente barroquizado con una decoración lujosa llena de los brillos dorados del oro y los destellos de los cristales de la lámpara de araña y las joyas de las damas que habían sido invitadas. Aquello era muy molesto para los ojos y Holmes se asqueaba internamente por el gusto de la nobleza por la ostentosidad, aunque sí le encantaba el horror vacui, siempre que fuese su propio y abarrotado desorden el que lo provocase.

Sherlock sabía desenvolverse con una maestría que solo se adquiere con años y años de teatralidad, y parecía hasta simpático y sociable a los ojos de las damas y los caballeros de la sala.

Holmes se apartó un instante de la muchedumbre con una sonrisa educada en los labios, con la excusa de coger una copa cuando lo único que quería era conseguir una panorámica de la multitud. Había demasiadas personas y Sherlock podía estar seguro de que más de un criminal entre ellos, pero él solo buscaba a uno. Debía concentrarse, o los árboles no le dejarían ver el bosque.

Cogió una copa y la alzó, mojándose tan solo los labios. Embriagarse no era un buena idea, pero debía disimular. Repasó muy rápidamente los datos de los que disponía y las teorías que barajaba. Comenzó paseándose y buscando todos los militares que habían asistido a la fiesta. A algunos no les dedicaba más que un simple vistazo antes de descartarlos, con otros empleaba algo más de tiempo, forzando una pequeña conversación para ver cómo se comportaban y averiguar más cosas sobre ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía tener relación alguna con el caso de los asesinatos ni la carta de John. Sherlock se maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta que plantearse la posibilidad de que fuese un antiguo compañero del ejército del Doctor Watson era una estupidez. Probó entonces suerte con altos dignatarios del estado que podían ser sospechosos de cualquier crimen que pudiera ocurrir, pero de nuevo Holmes no obtuvo lo que buscaba.

Ya mareado y frustrado, comenzaba a pensar que haber ido a aquel lugar había sido una pérdida de tiempo cuando un destello por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. Por su lado, casi rozándole el hombro, había pasado una persona de sexo incierto con una gargantilla de pedrería que brillaba como si estuviese en llamas. Sherlock entonces contuvo una improperio hacia su propia persona. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de las prostitutas y prostitutos? Camuflados en la fiesta como si fuesen otro miembro más de la alta sociedad, eran sin duda unos sospechosos muy a tener en cuenta y que podían haber conocido a las tres víctimas sin ninguna dificultad.

Un prostituto o prostituta habría podido conocer al señor Willson cuando regresaba a altas horas de la noche por las calles después de atender a un cliente. Podía haberse relacionado con Margaret O'Brien cuando su padre lo hubiese contratado y haberla seducido sin mayor dificultad. Y por último, quedaba bastante claro que habría mantenido contacto con Robin Campbell porque el trabajo de ambos era el mismo. Pero había algo que fallaba en toda aquella vorágine de deducción. ¿Por qué John? Si había tenido contacto real con las otras víctimas, ¿significaba que ya conocía a Watson?

Sherlock necesitaba aire, espacio para que sus ideas siguiesen desparramándose de una manera casi dolorosa, como lava caliente sobre tejido blando, y salió al patio al frío de la noche.

¿Existía un patrón entre las víctimas, algún criterio de selección? Las víctimas sugerían cercanía, el acercamiento mediante la intimidad que le habría permitido llevarse a las personas donde le interesase al asesino, pero con John no era igual. Se había arriesgado, le había enviado una carta, y parecía especialmente interesado en que fuese él el siguiente. ¿Pero por qué?

Sherlock se agarró las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cabeza dio vueltas hasta que la respuesta se iluminó blanca y clara en su mente.

\- El asesino no conoce a John, pero a mí sí me conoce. - susurró demoledoramente, y la realidad pronunciada, aunque aún no demostrada, cayó sobre Sherlock como un pesado fardo.

Desesperado, volvió a entrar dentro del edificio y buscó sin descanso caras conocidas, cualquier atisbo de familiaridad, pero pronto tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que quien buscaba no se encontraba allí, y se marchó airado, caminando con paso apresurado por las desérticas calles de Londres.

Sherlock tenía muchos enemigos, tantos que recordarlos a todos parecía una tarea imposible incluso para él y si bien no todos ellos hubiesen sido capaces de llevar su odio hasta ese extremo y trasladarlo a la única persona a la que había amado en su vida seguía habiendo una gran cantidad de posibles sospechosos en los que pensar y descartar. No podía seguir dando pasos tan vagos, menos ahora que tenía claro que John estaba en peligro por su culpa.

Al llegar a 221B Baker Street subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con unas zancadas sonoras que despertaron a la señora Hudson, que se asomó preocupada antes de que Sherlock se encerrase dando un portazo.

Rebuscó entre su enorme desorden la caja donde guardaba la jeringuilla. Una solución del 7 por ciento de cocaína sería suficiente para alejar las distracciones de su mente.

Sherlock se la inyectó con gran rapidez y maestría y apretó su brazo, sentándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos. Había llegado el momento de sumergirse en su "palacio mental": cegador, desordenado y abarrotado, una fuente de conocimiento desbordado que fácilmente podía arrastrar a la locura.

Comenzó corriendo, buscando entre datos y datos, moviendo únicamente su mano de vez en cuando, como apartando alguna rama molesta que se interpusiera en su camino. Estaba solo y estaba cerca, muy cerca, lo presentía, casi podía tocar la respuesta cuando el estruendo de diversos pasos que entraban en la habitación disiparon toda su concentración. Sherlock abrió los ojos desorbitados, como si le hubiesen despertado de una bofetada, y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, gritando.

\- ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡¿Es que ya no puede tener un ciudadano decente tranquilidad ni en su propia casa?!

Se calló súbitamente al observar el rostro de Lestrade, al que acompañaban unos pocos policías más. Su mirada gacha y culpable le dijo a Sherlock todo lo que debía saber y lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo a peso.

\- ¡Te dije que cuidaras de él! ¡¿Por qué no cuidaste de John?! - desgarró su voz mientras zarandeaba al inspector. Estaba fuera de sí y si no lo hubiesen detenido los otros guardias posiblemente aquella escena hubiese terminado trágicamente. Lo golpearon el estómago, haciendo que se contrajera y después sujetaron sus manos con esposas contra la espalda.

El inspector respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero no miró con ningún reproche a Holmes, la culpabilidad seguía siendo el único sentimiento que se reflejaba en su rostro, más ahora que por el ataque de Sherlock se veía obligado a encerrarlo preventivamente en prisión, teniendo en cuenta su inestabilidad acentuada por la droga.

La celda no asustaba a Sherlock en lo más mínimo, conocía bien la prisión de Londres. Sabía que Lestrade no dejaría que permaneciese allí más de un día, tal vez dos, lo suficiente como para justificar su comportamiento de algún modo, como siempre hacía. Pero aquella ocasión era diferente. Cada segundo contaba. Si el asesino había capturado a John nada impedía que a aquellas horas Watson estuviese ya muerto, fuese con las venas cortadas o ahogado, eso era lo de menos.

Sherlock se dejó caer destrozado, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la mugrienta pared y agachó la cabeza, escondiéndola tras su mano. Tenía ganas de llorar y abandonarse al dolor y la frustración, pero se forzó a sí mismo para no hacerlo. No era momento de llorar ni de nublar su mente con sentimientos que no conducían a nada. Aún existía cierta esperanza de que John siguiese con vida, y mientras la hubiese él no se podía rendir. Hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que el asesino había conseguido que las víctimas se suicidaran por su propia cuenta, el cómo no lo sabía, pero confiaba en que la voluntad de Watson le permitiría algo de margen para encontrarlo.

Un pequeño pensamiento se dirigió al hijo que ambos compartían, aún en el vientre de John, pero minúsculo, irreconocible, perdió todo color e importancia al instante. Él no existía aún, no podía sentirlo del mismo modo que John lo sentía, vivo y moviéndose dentro de él.

Sherlock debió caer inconsciente en algún momento, arrastrado por su mente forzada a trabajar a una velocidad frenética para descubrir la verdad. Aunque cualquier persona podría haber pensado que estaba durmiendo y que era un sueño en lo que se sumergía, él estaba seguro que eran sus recuerdos lo que le envolvían.

Recordó su infancia con fragmentos inconexos, los niños burlándose de él, sus padres preocupados porque a pesar de ser un alfa sus genes eran muy débiles, él alejándose cada vez más y más de lo que debía ser un niño, de lo que debía sentir.

Pasó después a sus años de universidad, que comenzaron muy temprano debido a su capacidad para los estudios. Allí había saltado de una facultad a otra, aprendiendo música, medicina, derecho y su materia favorita, química.

Sintió la alegría que había experimentado aquellos años al unirse al grupo de teatro universitario, el alivio al dejar durante unos instantes las cartas que la vida le había dado para pasar a ser una persona distinta, totalmente normal. Sherlock había disfrutado jugando con unos sentimientos que no se permitía tener siendo él mismo. Sin embargo, esas sensaciones pronto le parecieron peligrosas. Se estaba abandonando, acomodando en fingir ser alguien que no era, porque ser él mismo era difícil y agotador, sobre todo para un adolescente que se odiaba.

Pronto Holmes cortó de raíz todo aquello y abandonó el grupo de teatro y la universidad, comenzando sus estudios independientes y su carrera como "detective consultivo".

>>\- "Porque mis manos, manos reblandecidas, no saben tocarla sino para acariciarla".

Pensar en toda aquella etapa confundía su mente y llegaban a sus oídos conversaciones inconexas que taladraban su cerebro.

>>\- Es realmente increíble, sir.

>>\- Por favor, nada de sir. Tan solo Holmes está bien.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Reconocía esa voz, ¿pero de quién era?

>>\- ...ha transmitido tanta pasión...

Se le escapó una risa al oír la voz de sus pensamientos: burlona, amarga.

>>\- Tómeme. Estoy en celo, ¿no lo nota? Somos compañeros predestinados.

>>\- Creo que se equivoca, yo no siento nada, salvo asco por el olor de sus feromonas. Los alfas y omegas que se rinden a sus instintos son realmente débiles. Me repugna.

La mente de Sherlock se llenó de los gemidos lastimeros de aquella persona y apretó los ojos para aclarar la imagen de aquel chico. Sí, lo recordaba por fin. Pelo largo, negro y rizado, ojos grandes y castaños, facciones hermosas. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Lawrence...- dijo en voz alta Holmes y se levantó con tal rapidez que su cuerpo se precipitó hacia delante, chocando con los barrotes de la celda e impidiéndole caer. Sherlock comenzó a gritar, llamando a Lestrade desesperado.

El inspector llegó al poco tiempo, atraído por los alaridos, y detuvo a los guardias, que habían golpeado en el rostro a Sherlock para intentar que se callara. Lestrade se acercó a él para poder escucharle mejor, a pesar de las insistencias de sus compañeros de que no lo hiciera.

\- Sé quién tiene a John.


	12. Un recuerdo

John soñó con la primera y única vez que diseccionó el cadáver de un omega varón. 

Era tan solo un estudiante y hacía apenas un año que había descubierto que él mismo era un omega, y ahora estaba allí, frente a ese hombre que no se parecía de nada a él y con el que sin embargo guardaba más similitud de la que le gustaría.

El profesor comenzó a explicar los problemas que existían a aquellas alturas de siglo para averiguar el sexo secundario de las personas hasta que se manifestaban los primeros síntomas con la madurez sexual.

Existían unas pruebas bastante fiables que permitían identificar un alfa. Desde su nacimiento, los alfas presentaban determinadas anomalías genéticas como mandíbulas con cuatro pares de colmillos especialmente afilados y en el caso de las mujeres alfa, además, genitales retráctiles con conductos similares a los de las hienas hembras, lo que originaba que la mayoría de ellas, si llegaban a concebir, murieran junto con sus hijos durante el parto por complicaciones. Pero los omegas eran un caso aparte.

No existía ningún indicio obvio, al menos que los médicos hubiesen descubierto, de que una persona era omega en lugar de beta antes del primer celo. Ninguna anomalía externa visible, aunque conforme se acercaba el momento del primer celo un omega comenzaba a mostrar signos como fiebre, dolor abdominal y muscular en general, síntomas que sin embargo podrían corresponderse a muchas enfermedades. No era hasta que comenzaba la emisión de hormonas, cuyo olor es característico y singular de cada persona, que un doctor podía diagnosticar con certeza que un individuo era omega.

La emisión de hormonas iba seguida del aumento del libido y poco después comenzaba un ligero sangrado que marcaba el máximo fértil de un omega. La segregación de hormonas llegaba a su culmen con el único objetivo de atraer a un alfa y reproducirse.

John cerró los ojos durante un instante para intentar calmarse. Él no había experimentado ni dolor, ni fiebre, solo unas leves molestias, antes de la llegada de su primer celo. Había surgido sin más, de repente, causándole una gran conmoción y la pérdida de su virginidad al ser violado. Aquello era demasiado para Watson. Nunca había sospechado ser omega, no estaba preparado, y encima se acercaba su próximo celo y aún no sentía nada. Ni siquiera estaba emitiendo olor. ¿Era una especie de broma? ¿Cómo podía ser omega?

De repente se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, el profesor había dado la orden de que los equipos procediesen con la disección y John contempló con espanto al hombre que tenía frente a él. Era un criminal de mediana edad que acababa de ser ajusticiado con una apariencia más viva que muerta, pero eso no era lo que le causaba impresión a John, no, él estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, pero esta vez iba a descubrir con terror partes de su cuerpo que no se imaginaba poseer.

Procedió con la mayor estoicidad que pudo, y fue sorprendente dado el estado de alteración en el que se encontraba. Se oía a sí mismo respirar con fuerza, casi hiperventilar y sentía la sangre pulsando furiosamente sus venas. El proceso fue largo y tedioso, tuvieron que abrir un corte longitudinal en el abdomen del cadáver y retirar diversos órganos que entorpecían la visión del órgano genital secundario, pero pronto estuvo ante los ojos de John. Una pequeña y extraña bolsa que conectaba con recto y a la cual se unía por las trompas de falopio a los dos ovarios.

El profesor les indicó que abriesen la bolsa para descubrir la apariencia que tenía la entrada que la conectaba con el recto. Estaba relajada y semiabierta. Un pequeño anillo rosado, ensangrentado.

\- Introduzca el dedo, señor Watson. - le sobresaltó la voz del profesor detrás de él y John tembló antes de comprobar que la obertura era un músculo flexible. - Como pueden ver, se trata de una válvula. En estos momentos se encuentra relajada pero su estado normal permanece cerrada hasta la época del celo, por eso es prácticamente imposible el embarazo a no ser que la pareja logre forzar la entrada, lo que puede causar un peligroso sangrado y la muerte. Sin embargo, cuando el celo lleva, la válvula se abre como ven y si la penetración se realiza desde el ángulo adecuado permite que el miembro de la pareja llegue hasta a cámara uterina y en caso de ser un alfa puede producirse un nudo al hincharse la cabeza del pene, lo que ocasionaría unas posibilidades de embarazo de casi un 100%. Si esto llega a ocurrir, el acto debería prolongarse una media hora después de la eyaculación, que es el tiempo que tardan los músculos del alfa en volver a la normalidad. Un intento por parte de alfa de salir antes de esperar este tiempo provocaría un desgarro fatal.

John retiró el dedo, con la mirada borrosa. Estaba mareado y no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar en aquella clase. Intentaba respirar hondo y recordarse a sí mismo que a pesar de no haber terminado los estudios ya debía considerarse un doctor, un profesional.

\- La detección de esta válvula puede percibirse con un simple examen rectal, pero, salvo casos excepcionales, nunca antes del primer celo. Hasta entonces existe una membrana que la cubre y que se desprende durante el primer celo. En circunstancias normales, el primer celo de un varón omega acontece entorno a los dieciocho años y a partir de entonces una o dos veces al año, coincidiendo en muchas ocasiones con cambios de estación. Y debemos tener en cuenta que... - el profesor siguió hablando y hablando, pero Watson ya no le escuchaba. Con la máxima discreción, se retiró de la sala de disecciones y fue al baño del hospital a limpiarse.

Se restregó las manos con el jabón compulsivamente hasta que se le enrojeció la piel mientras apretaba los dientes hasta causarse dolor de cabeza.

\- No, no puede ser... - mascullaba entre dientes John, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a aquel estúpido profesor. Se suponía que la universidad sería discreta con respecto a su condición. Su padre había pagado un buen dinero para ello y el propio John había comenzado a trabajar, reduciendo sus horas de sueño a apenas cuatro, para poder pagar la deuda que ello le había ocasionado.

Watson alzó la mirada y vio su propio rostro en el espejo. Era cierto que tenía una apariencia infantil a pesar de su edad, un rostro redondo de ojos grandes, y una baja estatura, pero no era una apariencia tan femenina como la de los otros omegas varones que había conocido. Bajo la mirada mientras se palpaba con una mano. Nada de pectorales prominentes, ni caderas marcadas, era más bien de figura recta, como cualquier otro hombre normal. Si acaso tenía unas nalgas abultadas, pero eso no era un signo distintivo de los omegas tampoco.

Cuanto más se miraba, John más se convencía que era imposible que él fuese omega. Él debía ser beta, como toda su familia, una persona normal. Sin embargo, había sufrido su primer celo, pero John sabía que no podría estar del todo seguro hasta que realizase otro único e inequívoco examen.

Con la determinación de un científico que busca la verdad a pesar de las consecuencias, corrió hacia el piso que compartía para encerrarse en su habitación.

Se desnudó rápidamente y se quedó parado, nervioso. ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? ¿Cuál sería la mejor posición? Tras mucho pensar finalmente se tumbó en la cama y llevó un de sus dedos a su ano y comenzó a introducirlo.

Aquella sensación no tenía nada de placentero y era hasta molesta, después de todo ni siquiera estaba lubricado. Sin embargo, eso no le detuvo. Tanteó con la yema del dedo la parte superior del intestino buscando la válvula y saltó de la impresión dando un grito cuando la rozó.

Asustado, apartó su mano, respirando con fuerza. Intentaba contenerse, retener toda a angustia que sentía, pero no podía, era demasiado para él. Sollozando de forma desgarradora, se contrajo sobre sí mismo tirado en la cama. 

La verdad ya era innegable: John Hamish Watson era omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que no ha sido muy extenso, pero sin embargo me ha llevado varias horas de reflexión escribirlo (por increíble que parezca XD). Quería buscarle un sentido lógico (dentro de lo que cabía) a la ambientación omegaverse y he hecho mi propia interpretación basándome en las normas generales, mi propio criterio y el estudio de otros animales que padecen celo (concretamente los perros). Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis discutirme algo estaré encantada de responder preguntas o debatir.


	13. Demasiado tarde

Hacía mucho frío para aquella época del año, un frío demoledor que entraba en lo más profundo de los huesos y los perforaba dolorosamente. En un acto reflejo, John intentó abrazarse a sí mismo para resguardarse de la terrible humedad pero sus brazos, atados cada uno a un lado del respaldo de la silla, no se movieron apenas del sitio. Se le escapó una exclamación tenue de dolor por la falta de circulación antes de seguir una voz que le llamaba casi con dulzura.

Watson levantó la mirada borrosa y confusa y se deslumbró por la luz de una lámpara de queroseno que tenía justo enfrente, entre él y aquel hombre del cementerio. A pesar de la dificultad, clavó su mirada en él con ferocidad hasta que su vista se definió por completo y los ojos castaños de su agresor se mostraron cristalinos ante sus pozos azules.

\- Increíble, ¡qué mirada tan imponente! Me has puesto los pelos de punta. - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y extendió su brazo sobre la mesa que los separaba para que lo viera. Pareció esperar entonces que dijera algo, pero John no movió sus labios ni un ápice, y el resto de su cuerpo permaneció rígido.

El captor suspiró y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, para dirigirse hasta donde estaba Watson. Se arrodilló entonces a su lado y puso su mano sobre el vientre de John. Él se revolvió e intentó apartarse, haciendo que la silla volcase y hubiese caído si el hombre no lo hubiese impedido.

\- Eso es muy peligroso, John. No deberías estar asustado. Quiero ayudarte. - sus palabras hicieron que John se mordiera la lengua para evitar contestar, lo que le hizo sonreír. - Ya veo, ¿costumbre militar, no? Si te capturan no digas nada que pueda empeorar tu situación. Pero yo no voy a hacerte daño. Solo estas atado por precaución, nada más. Cuando llegue el momento yo mismo te desataré. - en un susurro íntimo, casi a la altura de su oído, continuó hablando. - Sé por lo que estás pasando. Enfrentarte a una decepción amorosa, darte cuenta de que no eres suficiente.

John giró su rostro para mirarlo, enfurecido. Sus palabras no estaban cayendo en saco roto. Aquel hombre realmente sabía lo que había estado torturando a John todos esos meses y él apenas podía mantenerse impasible. Había cometido un gran error al confirmar con sus actos las palabras que decía.

\- Sabes que Sherlock no querrá ese bebé si no es inteligente. Y te preguntas qué pasará si es estúpido y vulgar como tú, ¿verdad, John?

\- No soy estúpido. - se le escapó con un tono de voz tembloroso y poco convincente. Su mirada ya no era desafiante y se había agachado, avergonzada.

\- Desde luego que lo eres, has caído en una trampa tan obvia. Solo eres un omega desesperado que usó sus feromonas porque era la única forma de atraer al hombre al que amaba. - Watson negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio para evitar llorar. - Irene Adler sí que era una pareja para Sherlock perfecta, una alfa con una inteligencia y encanto suficiente para doblegar bajo su voluntad a otro poderoso alfa... Tuviste que usar un truco muy sucio, John.

\- No, Sherlock respondió a mi porque...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres especial? ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso? Patético. No solo tu celo, tu embarazo es solo un artimaña para retener a Sherlock a tu lado. Si ese bebé no estuviera en tu vientre, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que Sherlock habría jugado a ser normal, a la familia feliz? Puedes hacer la prueba.

Esta vez John no pudo resistir los impulsos de su cuerpo e intentó abalanzarse sobre su captor, pero este se apartó y solo consiguió caer en el suelo, dando un alarido de dolor por el golpe. Miró su vientre preocupado y las lágrimas por fin se le escaparon solo de pensar que podía haberle hecho daño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Iba a perder la cabeza por tan poco. Patético.

El hombre sonrió al ver su desesperación y se tumbó para estar frente a él, en una posición hasta casi tierna, íntima entre dos amantes que comparten cama tras una expresión de amor desbordado.

\- Está bien que mates al bebé que todos esperan, porque esperan un niño perfecto, John, y si no puedes dárselo, ¿qué harás? Una decepción crece en tu vientre y no eres lo suficiente hombre para enfrentarte a ella. Llegar hasta el final del camino, ¿con qué propósito?

\- Es mi hijo. - susurró entre fuertes sollozos John, hiperventilaba y se revolvió haciendo gruñidos de rabia contenida. - Aunque Sherlock no lo quiera, aunque nadie lo quiera, es mio. ¡Solo mio!

\- ¿Es así? Entonces está bien, John. Tranquilo. - dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y lo hizo durante horas tal vez, hasta que se calmó y se quedó dormido.

Despertó sobre una cama mullida, completamente solo en una habitación tan oscura y húmeda como la anterior. John se tomó unos instantes para oler con más detenimiento mientras miraba el techo. Parecía que se encontraban bajo tierra, en un terreno húmedo cerca del río. El control de sus propios sentidos le dio tranquilidad. No podía seguir poniéndose tan nervioso y darle ventaja de ese modo a su captor.

Movió los dedos con lentitud y se tocó con las yemas la palma de la mano, que estaba entumecida. Su circulación no estaba funcionando correctamente. Tenía todas las extremidades hinchadas por el embarazo y sus muñecas, que seguían atadas, estaban dolorosamente rígidas.

Watson respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse. El vientre le pesaba tanto que creía que su columna se partiría bajo su peso y de un movimiento un poco brusco giró el cuerpo para quedarse de lado, aliviando su presión. El bebé se movió dentro de él, recolocándose tras el cambio de posición y su barriga se moldeó a su paso. John gimió molesto, pero después sonrió. Si su hijo se movía era porque estaba bien.

Nunca había tenido que preocuparse tanto por sí mismo como en aquel entonces. En cualquier otra circunstancia, incluso con las manos atadas, se habría enfrentado a su captor y lo habría intentado matar de algún modo sin importar las consecuencias, pero ahora debía tener cuidado. No tenía la agilidad que solía caracterizarlo y hasta él, impulsivo y temerario, reconocía sus límites no como hombre, sino como madre, como portador de una criatura en su vientre a la que aún no había conocido y ya quería con locura.

A pesar de sus terribles dudas, algo dentro de John lo invitaba a confiar en Sherlock. Él no dejaría que les pasase nada, incluso si no llegaba jamás a quererlo como Watson lo amaba, incluso si no llegaba nunca a un grado de humanidad admisible, incluso de ese modo, el corazón de John sabía que Sherlock no descansaría hasta salvarlo. Y por eso, su mente actuó fría y racionalmente. No intentaría escapar, poniéndose en riesgo de ese modo a él y a su hijo, esperaría.

La puerta a su espalda sonó y cuando giró la cabeza vio que a su captor lo acompañaba un hombre muy alto y fornido que llevaba una bandeja. No dijo nada, solo la dejó sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama y se marchó. El hombre que Watson suponía como L se quedó mirándolo y sonrió antes de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

\- Debes estar hambriento. Come. - dijo con aparente amabilidad mientras le acercaba a John un sándwich a la boca. Él lo miró con desconfianza, pero finalmente dio un bocado, el hambre comenzaba a ser dolorosa. - Es aburrido comer sin conversación. ¿Cómo es, John, estar embarazado? - al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, el hombre frunció el ceño, ofendido. - No eres precisamente un caballero.

\- Y supongo que alguien que secuestra a otra persona con intención de matarla sí lo es, ¿verdad? - estalló, sin poder contenerse más. - ¿Qué hacías, les hablabas hasta que se mataban de aburrimiento?

Lejos de la reacción furiosa que esperaba, el hombre se rió y le ofreció otro bocado a John, que aceptó.

\- Más sencillo y a la vez más complejo. Todos tenemos un motivo para morir, solo necesito encontrar ese motivo y el resto ya es historia.

Watson pensó que era algo tan simple que no podía ser verdad y aun si fuera cierto, ese hombre estaba muy equivocado si creía que tan solo con unas pocas palabras iba a conseguir que se suicidase, pero no le reveló lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Y por qué yo, de entre todos? - se preguntó a sí mismo, y en ese mismo instante lo comprendió y no pudo evitar que se le escapase la risa, por mucho que la intentase contener. - ¿Por Sherlock?

El hombre, que hasta entonces se había mantenido sereno y hasta amable, cambió su expresión de repente y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a John que su mejilla enrojeció al instante y comenzó a palpitar.

\- Ríe ahora que puedes, John, antes de que la alegría sea arrancada de tus labios como el último suspiro de un moribundo es robado por la muerte y que se convierta en tu instante de éxtasis antes de sucumbir a la nada. Has sido el juguete del señor Holmes durante tres años, pero hasta tú sabes que se te acaba el tiempo. ¡Hasta un imbécil como tu hermano Henry lo sabía, por eso acudió a mi!

La cara de perplejidad de John, hizo que su captor se detuviera unos instantes para observar la crueldad del momento. Watson aún no entendía del todo, pero pronto lo haría, y entonces ya no habría posibilidades de que la paz lo acompañara.

\- ¡Sí! Henry me buscó y suplicó que separarse a su "querido hermano John" de las garras de Sherlock Holmes. Era muy estúpido si buscaba un amante para distraerlo, porque Sherlock no es la clase de hombre al que puedes tentar con carne viva. ¡No! Yo le propuse cebo muerto y Henry pagó, incluso después de que se esparciese la deshonrosa noticia de que el doctor Watson esperaba un hijo bastardo. Entonces entró en cólera, me pidió que matara al bebé.

John intentó apartar todo de su mente, quedar sordo ante las crudas revelaciones, pero no podía, lloraba lleno de rabia, de incredulidad. Quería desaparecer, tal vez para siempre, y a la vez luchaba para mantenerse consciente, sufriendo. Era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, y lo odiaba, cómo lo odiaba.

Comenzó a jadear y salivar como un perro rabioso, apretaba los dientes y tiraba de las cuerdas que lo ataba con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle el dolor. Oyó que Lawrence se marchaba entre risas, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo solo. Al poco vio de refilón unas piernas aproximándose, pero no eran las del hombre fornido, demasiado gráciles y menudas. Intentó alzar la mirada, pero esa persona lo agarró de la cabeza y le presionó la cara contra la almohada y antes de que pudiese gritar ya le había clavado algo en el cuello.

El mundo se volvió una nebulosa oscura y tóxica, se estaba ahogando, alguien apretaba su cuello con fuerza titánica, pero no era sino él mismo. Eran sus propias manos. ¡Sus manos! ¿Cuándo le habían soltado las manos? El ruido, ¿qué era ese constante sonido? No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse nada más, un latigazo de dolor lo hizo vomitar y contraerse. El primero de muchos y ya solo pudo sentir, sentir su cuerpo y lo que le ocurría y gritó, clamando despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Los ladridos de los perros fueron los primeros que alertaron dónde se encontraba el cuerpo, pero Sherlock Holmes fue el primer humano en llegar al lugar del bosque donde John yacía. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, llenos de dolor, al ver sus piernas desnudas, teñidas por el reguero de sangre y fluidos que había entre ellas, y sus manos, que abrazaban débilmente el pequeño cuerpo mortecino de un recién nacido.

Sherlock chocó con el árbol más cercano y se deslizó a través de su corteza, dejándose que caer y raspando todo su pecho en el proceso. Lloró y sollozó como nadie lo había visto hacer nunca, y reptando se acercó al cuerpo de John. Al rozar su piel su corazón se apretó dolorosamente contra su pecho, estaba frío como la muerte, pero aún tenía pulso.

Y así encontraron a Holmes sobre el cuerpo de Watson, intentando darle calor y aún sin poder detener sus gemidos de desolación.


	14. Un día oscuro

Amanecía, tal vez, no podía saberse con certeza en aquel oscuro día, cuando John abrió los ojos. La falta de luz le permitió despertarse con tranquilidad. 

Parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero algo no estaba bien. Notaba un gran vacío en su interior.

Watson se palpó la frente con la mano y la fue bajando, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo despertaba por el tacto, hasta llegar a su vientre. De un movimiento brusco, se sentó sobre la cama, jadeando. Estaba plano.

\- Mi bebé. ¿Dónde está? - habló con voz quebrada, buscando en la habitación del hospital en la que se encontraba alguna cuna, pero allí no había nada, solo una silla en la que la señora Hudson dormía hasta ser despertada por su voz.

\- ¡John! - exclamó sobresaltada. - Oh, querido, cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado por fin.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó a él. Intentó volver a tumbarlo suavemente, pero Watson se puso rígido e impidió que lo moviese del sitio. La señora Hudson no lo miraba, a duras penas podía mantener la sonrisa forzada y contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Señora Hudson, ¿la ha visto?

\- Te-tengo que llamar a Sherlock. Aguarda un momento. - tartamudeó la señora Hudson intentando levantarse sin éxito, pues Watson la agarró con todas sus fuerzas del brazo y la interrogó con ojos duros.

\- ¿Dónde está? - mascó cada una de las palabras, el pulso le temblaba con violencia.

\- Lo siento mucho, John. Tantísimo. - estalló en lágrimas la señora Hudson, que vio como el rostro de Watson se volvía pétreo. Él negó con la cabeza, la llamó mentirosa y tiró de su brazo para levantarse, dejándola tendida sobre la cama. La señora Hudson gritó pidiendo ayuda. John no debía moverse. El parto le había producido desgarros cuya costura aún no se había curado y había perdido mucha sangre.

Sherlock apareció entonces corriendo en la habitación. Lejos de su apariencia de dignidad característica, llevaba un ridícula y desaliñada barba de varios días y las ojeras le teñían la parte baja de los ojos mientras cortos rizos escapaban de su pelo engominado. 

John lo miró fuera de sí. Cojeando, con un paso doloroso pero firme, se aproximó a él y lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta.

\- Sherlock, ¿dónde está mi bebé?

Holmes lo miró con ojos de pez muerto, opacos. Con un gesto indicó a la señora Hudson que los dejase solos y ella obedeció en silencio, con el corazón en un puño. Tardó solo unos instantes, pero era el tiempo que Sherlock necesitaba para insuflar algo de valor en sí mismo, el suficiente para comenzar la conversación que iban a tener en ese momento.

\- Está muerto, John.

Él negó violentamente con la cabeza y paseó sus ojos primero al techo, luego hacia un lado y después hacía el otro, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba contener sus emociones, pero como siempre, no tenía demasiado éxito.

\- No. Yo lo tuve en brazos. Lloraba.

\- Cuando te encontré ya no lloraba. - dijo con franqueza y esperó que John reaccionase. Esperaba, deseaba incluso, que le pegase, que llorase y se abrazase a él para que ambos pudiesen compartir el dolor indescriptible de perder a un hijo. Pero no lo hizo.

John lo miró con los ojos cargados de odio. Lo que pensaba o sentía estaba más allá de la comprensión de Sherlock. Incluso aunque pusiese todo su esfuerzo en ello, incluso aunque sintiese que su vida y la de Watson en ese instante dependían de que lo entendiese, Sherlock no estaba preparado para experimentar todas esas nuevas emociones, pero ahí estaban y no podía ignorarlas.

\- Confiaba en ti. Te llamé, te esperé y nunca llegaste... Has dejado que mi bebé muera. ¡Ojalá yo hubiera muerto también!

Y Sherlock deseó estar muerto también, y sin embargo debía seguir viviendo, ¿lo hacía por John o era tan solo su deseo egoísta? Realmente no lo sabía. Su estómago se retorcía de una forma tan dolorosa que bien podría estar ulcerándose y las arcadas le sobrevinieron, pero las contuvo tragando saliva con fuerza.

No se dio cuenta de que se había abstraído en sus propios pensamientos hasta que oyó separado de él los sollozos de John. Alzó la vista y lo vio sentado en la cama, cubriéndose con una mano el rostro para tapar su dolor y su vergüenza. Había fallado como madre, y ya no era nada, ni hombre, ni omega, solo una cáscara vacía.

Sherlock intentó acercarse a él, pero John retrocedió de forma brusca en la cama, como si estuviese asustado, y eso era más de lo que Holmes podía soportar. Y huyó.

Parecía preso de una horrible pesadilla o de los efectos de una terrible droga. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba como si no tuviese apoyo mientras corría. Chocó con la pared y derribó todo aquello que se interponía en su camino, desde enfermeras hasta pacientes.

La señora Hudson lo contempló llena de angustia, con los ojos plagados de lágrimas. Bajo la cortina acuosa, Sherlock era un espectro furioso y desolado, muerto en el campo de batalla y abandonado a su suerte, que buscaba desesperadamente un sitio donde descansar. La mujer sabía que un dolor como aquel solo podía ser curado por una persona, pero esta persona estaba incluso más enferma, y se pudría en la cama sumido en su propia desolación y remordimientos.

La perspectiva de tener que elegir únicamente a uno de ellos para intentar ayudarlo sabía que era un tanto injusta e incluso cruel, pero como una madre que se vuelca con el hijo más débil a sabiendas de que todos sus descendientes la necesitan, la señora Hudson tomó una decisión. El doctor Watson no solo tenía heridas psicológicas, sino también físicas, y había sufrido de primera mano las consecuencias del aborto.

Durante el primer día, John permaneció adormilado a causa de los sedantes que le había suministrado para mantener su condición constante y cuando por fin recobró algo de conciencia la señora Hudson lo encontró sentado en la cama, mirando un punto indeterminado en la pared de enfrente. Su rostro demacrado y sus ojos parecían indicar que la morfina todavía estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, por eso la señora Hudson se sorprendió cuando al poco de sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama, Watson comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿La han enterrado ya? - su voz sonaba profunda y contenida.

\- No, querido. El bebé será enterrado esta tarde.

\- Quiero estar presente.

\- Por supuesto. El inspector Lestrade vendrá para llevarte hasta casa, allí ya se está haciendo el velatorio. - La señora Hudson llevó su mano a la de John y la apretó con suavidad. Estaba helada como mármol en la noche y algo hinchada. Intentó poner su mejor cara para ocultar la inquietud que sentía tan solo de pensar cómo reaccionaría en el velatorio al volver a ver Sherlock, en esa casa donde había vivido juntos, ante el féretro de su difunto hijo. Ella misma apenas podía imaginarse la idea sin echarse a llorar.

La señora Hudson vio como John se incorporaba con la dignidad de un general del ejército que, capturado por el enemigo, se dirigía a su propia ejecución. Le pidió privacidad para vestirse con el traje que ella misma le había traído y ella consintió en concederle aquel favor, convencida de que Watson necesitaba unos momentos a solas antes de poder mantener la máscara que se había impuesto durante toda la amargura que estaba por venir.

Cuando llegó el inspector Lestrade, John se negó a que lo ayudasen a caminar. Con brusquedad, cogió su bastón con tal fuerza que la carne de los nudillos tornó su color natural en blanco. Su cojera se había acentuado, antes lo que era una simple dificultad a la hora de apoyar el pie se volvió ahora en una dolorosa tarea, en la que para cada paso requería de toda su fuerza para avanzar.

No había aún anochecido, pero era un día de tormenta tan gris que ni un solo mortecino rayo de sol de la tarde consiguió atravesar la espesa capa de nubes, y unos truenos anunciaban que solo iría a peor. 

Estar dentro del carruaje, a salvo del viento, debía de ser un alivio para todos sus pasajeros, pero no lo fue para John. Sintió una inexplicable claustrofobia y tuvo que respirar hondo mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos. El impacto de su situación actual le impedía recordar con claridad los últimos días, pero las sensaciones lograban traspasar todas aquellas barreras. Tal vez no recordase detalles sobre la habitación en la que había estado encerrado, pero la angustia estaba ahí, acariciando su garganta primero suavemente, para después cernirse con mano de hierro.

Ni la señora Hudson ni Lestrade se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera a tocarlo durante su trance. El cuerpo de Watson temblaba de forma forzada y contenida. La mujer compartió una mirada asustada con el inspector. Ella exclamaba en silencio alarmada, pensando en qué estaría siendo de Sherlock en aquel momento y que sería de John cuando lo viese y Gregory apenas podía fingir su rostro más tranquilizador, entrenado en años y años de servicio.

En la entrada del 221B de Baker Street estaban custodiadas por policías que impedían que los reporteros entrasen, aunque múltiples de ellos no dejan de insistir, intentándolo a empujones hasta que llegó el carruaje, entonces se abalanzaron como aves de rapiña sobre los despojos del hombre que había sido conocido como el doctor Watson. Si bien fueron detenidos, sus lenguas no fueron igualmente contenidas y John recibió un sin fin de preguntas confusas, a cada cuál más personal y cruel.

¿Que si estaba dolido? ¿Cómo no podría estarlo, qué clase de persona creían que era? ¿Que si sentía odio o rencor? No existían palabras para describir lo que sentía y el silencio quizás era más elocuente que los absurdos intentos por hacerse comprender. No necesitaba comprensión, ni compasión. Necesitaba un nicho, lo suficientemente grande para yacer con su bebé.

Mientras, de la puerta salió un hombre elegantemente vestido acompañado de su ayudante, que cargaba un carrito del que pendía publicidad sobre un estudio fotográfico. John dejó escapar un jadeo mientras lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Aquellos hombres salían de inmortalizar el cadáver de su hija, para que nunca fuese olvidada y tal vez con la loca esperanza que algunos mantenían de capturar parte del alma del difunto.

Era un procedimiento común, una moda, fotografiar a los infantes fallecidos para tener al menos un recuerdo de ellos. Aquella idea no podía resultar más estúpida a John. Era su niña, él la había tenido en el vientre, la había dado a luz y la había sostenido en brazos, aunque hubiese sido tan solo un instante antes de caer inconsciente. Jamás podría olvidarla. No necesitaba ninguna fotografía. Su rostro enrojecido e hinchado, su nariz pequeña y respingona, la mata de pelo sobre su minúscula cabeza, la pequeñez de su cuerpo, estarían para siempre grabadas en lo más profundo de su memoria.

La señora Hudson hizo el ademán de agarrar a Watson del brazo para ayudarlo a subir los escalones, pero él se deshizo de ella con un movimiento cortante y se apoyó en la barandilla con gran necesidad para poder subir las escaleras. Miraba su mano, apretada contra el pasamanos y luego su pies, lleno de rabia. No podía ir tan lento, ¿por qué le costaba tanto andar?

Apenas unos susurros llegaban al relleno y todos se apagaron cuando John por fin llegó al salón del segundo piso.

Rostros familiares vestidos de negro le miraban, unas pocas personas tan solo. Estaba Hooper, estaba Mycroft, algunos compañeros militares y dos personas a las que no reconocía; un hombre y una mujer ancianos. La señora lloraba amargamente sentada en el sofá mientras el hombre, quien parecía ser su marido, pasaba por detrás su brazo en un intento de reconfortarla. Mycroft estaba sentado a su lado.

Los ojos cristalinos de la mujer se alzaron para encontrarse con los de John, quien recibió un gran impacto. Eran los mismos ojos de Sherlock. Ella era sin duda su madre; no solo sus ojos, todo su rostro se parecía enormemente. Watson ni siquiera sabía que los señores Holmes aún vivían, había supuesto que no porque no tenía noticia de que Sherlock hubiese ido a visitarlos o siquiera había hablado de ellos.

Qué patético era para John darse cuenta en esas circunstancias que mientras que él había sido desde el primer instante un libro abierto para Sherlock, Sherlock seguía siendo para John un completo desconocido.

Eso podía haberlo preocupado en el pasado, lo hubiese hecho sentirse vulnerable y hasta traicionado, pero aquel día no sintió nada más allá de la primera reacción de sorpresa. Sherlock Holmes le había vuelto a decepcionar, ¿qué importaba eso cuando iba a dar el último adiós a su preciosa Ella?

John se armó de valor y buscó el féretro con la mirada, pero desde donde se encontraba no alcanzaba a verlo, una enorme espalda se interponía entre él y su hija. Sus manos temblaron y pensó que era de rabia. 

Sherlock otra vez.


	15. En brazos de la locura

La muerte es esa desconocida que vive entre nosotros. Oímos sobre ella constantemente y hasta la olemos, pero aun así no la vemos, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. En una sociedad que da la espalda a la muerte, por miedo o tal vez soberbia, cuando la muerte golpea, el daño es tan demoledor que arrasa todo a su paso, incluso si la realidad es que todos vivimos y todos morimos.

Eso era lo que pensaba Sherlock cuando miraba el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, ceniciento, diminuto, insignificante, enfundado en el voluminoso traje de cristianar que John había comprado para él. Los invitados susurraban entre lamentos que parecía un ángel, pero Sherlock negaba para sí mismo. No era el rostro de un ángel, era el rostro del dolor y la muerte, y ese rostro no tenía expresión. Era un muñeco macabro, que no le miraba y sin embargo le atravesaba el alma.

Nunca había imaginado o soñado que la muerte era tan dolorosa. Había visto cientos de cadáveres, más de los que podía recordar, y ninguno le había causado el impacto que le causaba verle. Incluso si había sido él mismo quien había encontrado al niño muerto en los brazos de John no era hasta ahora, que sabía que no iba a volverlo a ver nunca más, que sus ojos ardieron y sus entrañas se retorcieron de nuevo de tal modo que sintió que iba a vomitar.

No lo había conocido, no lo había visto siquiera respirar, si es que alguna vez lo hizo, y sin embargo el amor que sentía por él era algo que superaba todo aquello que había conocido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que se encontró teniendo que darle el último adiós a un ser que era parte de sí mismo.

Los ruidos de la sala le llegaban confusos, informes, como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga y deseo que ese fuera el caso y a la vez sintió terror, rodeado de gente pero totalmente solo, él con su sufrimiento, frente al cadáver de su difunto hijo.

Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. El río fluía hacia adentro, destruyéndolo en silencio. Su mano se alzó un instante y volvió a bajar, cobarde.

Y de pronto, dentro de su burbuja de amargura irrumpió un paso firme y doloroso, pesado, con una cojera familiar. Ya estaba detrás de él y su mirada se clavaba en su espalda mientras Sherlock se sentía desnudo bajo el granizo hostil. Tuvo que emplear sus mejores dotes interpretativas para poder hablar de un modo sereno. John tal vez esperaba que tan solo se apartase, pero había algo que tenía que decirle y no quería que otros lo oyesen de modo que el volumen de su voz apenas fue un susurro.

\- Me han pedido un nombre para la lápida. La señora Hudson dijo que tenías intención de ponerle el nombre de su padre, Sherlock, pero ese es mi segundo nombre, así que le he dado mi primer nombre: William. William Hamish Holmes.

Sherlock sonrió con tristeza. Era cierto, después de casi cuatro años juntos John ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo. No solía usar nunca el nombre de William, no sabía muy bien por qué, ya que incluso aunque sus padres le pusieron ese nombre primero siempre lo habían llamado Sherlock. Quizás por eso le había parecido un mejor nombre para su hijo. Suyo, como quería John, pero mucho menos usado y sin ningún peso cayendo sobre él como una maldición.

Esperó que esta revelación molestase a John y respiró profundamente antes de girarse para mirarlo y aventuró su aspecto aún pálido y ojeroso por las heridas y el dolor, rígido por la tensión, pero no la expresión de su rostro. Unas dagas o veneno hubiesen sido más amable, pero eso lo esperaba, no así su incredulidad.

Holmes le devolvió la mirada también, confundido, antes de que John le apartarse de un fuerte empujón. Él se zarandeó como un muñeco sin vida, pero consiguió permanecer de pie a un lado mientras veía cómo Watson se acercaba con urgencia al bebé. Al verlo en el féretro comenzó a ponerse más blanco si era posible y se contrajo, agachando la cabeza hasta casi quedar con el tronco tumbado y se echó a reír. Al principio de forma contenida, pero luego la histeria se apoderó de él y lloraba mientras lanzaba carcajadas, agarrado al ataúd y casi estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo si no hubiese sido porque Sherlock lo detuvo.

Todos los invitados lo miraron, horrorizados y la reacción de Sherlock fue similar. Llevado tal vez por falsa compasión o más bien por la ira contenida, lo agarró de los brazos, enderezando a John con fuertes sacudidas mientras lo miraba desde arriba, con ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados.

\- ¡Demonios, John! ¡¿Has perdido el juicio?! ¡Compórtate frente al cadáver de nuestro hijo!

\- ¿Nuestro hijo? ¿William? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Yo tuve una niña! ¡¿Dónde está mi preciosa hija, maldito bastardo?!

Watson empujó a Sherlock con todas sus fuerzas y ambos cayeron al suelo. John le agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretar, intentando estrangularlo, pero dos invitados lograron apartarlo antes de que continuase.

\- Doctor Watson, está sufriendo un ataque. Cálmese, está malherido. - oyó Watson que una voz le decía desde la espalda y eso, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, empeoró su estado. A pesar de su baja estatura mantenerlo reducido no era tarea sencilla, pues peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

\- ¡NO! ¡Mi hija! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! - otras voces le llegaron como susurros lejanos a sus oídos. -¡NO, MÁS CALMANTES NO! - Gritó y forcejeó mientras lloraba como un animal al que estaban a punto de sacrificar.

A pesar de la intensa resistencia, consiguieron sedarlo y pronto no era más que una figura inerte sobre los brazos de Lestrade.

Y mientras seguía yaciendo en el suelo Sherlock, pasando la mano por su cuello, con el rostro lleno de temor. Era consciente de que en ese instante John lo habría matado de haber podido, incluso si su naturaleza benévola hiciera que después se arrepintiese de ello el resto de su vida. Y también sabía que había pensado en patear a Watson entre sus piernas para apartarlo, incluso sabiendo que eso habría abierto sus heridas y le hubiese causado un peligroso sangrado. Lo hubiera hecho sin vacilar, si esa persona no fuera John, pero lo era. Y sin embargo lo había pensado y la sola idea le causaba repulsión hacia sí mismo.

Su madre se arrodillo a su lado, terriblemente preocupada y comenzó a preguntarle histérica sobre si se encontraba bien. Sherlock hubiera sonreído si hubiese tenido control sobre sus propios músculos. ¿Qué si se encontraba bien? No había forma de que pudiera encontrarse bien. Su hijo estaba muerto, su primer y único amor se había vuelto loco, ¿hacían falta más raciones, incluso para alguien como Sherlock Holmes, para sentir que la muerte, aunque dolorosa, era mejor que lo que estaba viviendo?

La noche caía y el momento del entierro se avecinaba. Había llegado la hora de trasladar el féretro, pero John no vería ese momento. Fue llevado al hospital donde la señora Hudson insistió en quedarse con él, al menos hasta que despertase.

Sherlock consiguió sacar fuerzas para levantarse y asistir al último adiós del cuerpo de William, llevado por el deber, que lo empujaba más allá de sus sentimientos, de su propio sufrimiento.

Mycroft observó a su hermano con dolor, estaba terriblemente preocupado, pero sabía que Sherlock estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y que interrumpirlo podría tener consecuencias imprevisibles, de modo que él, quien conocía mejor a su hermano que sus propios padres, detuvo a sus progenitores en su empeño no intencionado de avasallar a su tercer hijo con muestras de amor que él no podría recibir.

Hooper miraba también a Sherlock desde una distancia aún más lejana. Nunca imaginó que el autodenominado "sociópata" pudiera experimentar todos aquellos sentimientos y poner esa expresión de absoluta desolación. Y lloró, porque sentía que eso era lo que Sherlock deseaba hacer, pero no podía.

Las mentes enfermas necesitan una distracción para poder sobrevivir, algo en lo que mantenerse ocupadas, y para Sherlock esa distracción fue sin duda el caso de Lawrence. Averiguar su paradero le llevó tan solo una noche, aquella misma noche en la que no durmió.

Si Sherlock hubiese sido él mismo hubiese ido a buscarlo, pero él ya no era esa persona y se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ser lo que era. No había regocijo en resolver aquel caso. Incluso si conocía al culpable y lo tenía al alcance de su mano, ¿de qué servía? Lo que había sido hecho no podía ser deshecho y sólo le quedaba recoger los pedazos de su alma rota y recomponer una imagen fragmentaria y patética de su ser.

Había jugado durante demasiado tiempo a ser feliz, a sentir y amar, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

John había sido realmente cruel, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía haber perforado su corazón y haber anidado en su interior para después devorarlo hasta dejarlo sobreviviendo con un alma quebrada que no había reconocido hasta ese momento como suya? Sherlock le había dado todo, todo lo que era y todo lo que había podido construir, para ser lo más parecido a la persona que John necesitaba, pero había fracasado y Watson no había tenido piedad de él. Era cosa de ambos, ambos habían creado esa vida y ambos la habían perdido.

Nunca había necesitado una excusa para sumergirse en la droga, era algo casi tan natural para él como tomar el té, pero aquella situación requería algo mucho más fuerte que la solución de 7 por ciento de cocaína, que era lo que solía consumir cuando su mente se bloqueaba y necesitaba abrir horizontes.

Y así, Sherlock Holmes, en la soledad de su piso, se sumergió en una vorágine autodestructiva, en su palacio mental en llamas, y dejó el mundo a un lado, como si la realidad fuese la ilusión. Ni siquiera, cuando la Policía vino a informarle de que Lawrence había sido capturado quiso salir de casa. No quiso ir a interrogarlo, ya estaba su rostro demasiado presente en sus pesadillas. Si lo veía de frente seguramente lo mataría y luego se suicidaría, y eso era sin duda lo que Lawrence quería.

No necesitaba ir a los calabozos para ver a Lawrence, estaba allí, frente a él, con la misma apariencia de hacía más de diez años. El rostro hermoso de una víbora venenosa, la teatral debilidad de su cuerpo y los ojos de un ave carroñera, ávidos de sus despojos. Sherlock respiró con fuerza y dificultad por su nariz taponada y apartó la mirada del sillón donde podía verlo.

\- Entonces, señor Holmes, ha resuelto el caso. - una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios carnosos mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

\- No hay nada que resolver. Mataste a esas personas, del mismo modo que mataste a mi hijo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Sherlock! Yo no lo maté, tú lo sabes. No es propio de ti acusar falsamente.

\- Pero mataste a las otras personas.

\- Sí, y planeo hacer lo mismo con John. Sabes que no necesito salir de la cárcel para ello, del mismo modo que ni siquiera necesitaba estar cerca cuando las otras víctimas se mataron, porque fueron ellas quienes completaron el trabajo.

Holmes le lanzó una mirada desquiciada. Había oído suficiente, era todo tan obvio ahora que lo escuchaba que el insulto resultaba aún mayor, pero Lawrence no había terminado y no había aparecido para esfumarse antes de haber concluido su discurso.

\- Tu fallo, después de tantos años, sigue siendo el mismo. Reniegas de los sentimientos, de tus instintos, pero cuando tomas el control sobre ellos, cuando puedes manipular a una persona a tu antojo es cuando obtienes el verdadero poder, ¡y así es como yo he vencido a Sherlock Holmes!...Solo he dado un pequeño empujón, no he creado nada que no existiera ya. Lo que sientes ahora no te lo he provocado yo, estaba en tu interior y a emergido porque le he dado la oportunidad.

Lawrence se desvaneció dejando aquella verdad grabada a fuego en la mente de Sherlock Holmes. Había sido un imbécil iluso al pensar que podría escapar durante toda su vida del miedo o del dolor. No había sido capaz siquiera de escapar de su instinto de alfa y de repente, el castillo de naipes que había construido, tan sólido ante el resto de personas, sobre quién era y cómo era, volaba, dejándolo desprotegido, asustado y desnudo.


	16. La verdad y la realidad

La verdad a menudo es sólo una costumbre. Pensar que algo es realmente cierto, incluso si no lo es, hace que se convierta en una realidad, del mismo modo que si todo el mundo está convencido de que definitivamente ocurrió tal cosa, el individuo que crea lo contrario no será más que un loco. Las dos partes, potencialmente, tienen las mismas posibilidades que creer que lo que defienden es la verdad, ¿pero cuál es realmente la verdad? John no tenía pruebas para saberlo. Solo estaban sus recuerdos y drogado en su habitación de hospital estos parecían cada vez más una ilusión.

Watson empezaba a sopesar, como médico, lo que sus colegas decían de él, que el estado de shock le había hecho inventarse recuerdos como un modo de sobrellevar el dolor ante la pérdida de un hijo. Incluso si estaba seguro de haber podido ver que había dado a luz a una niña antes de caer inconsciente, John cada vez se decantaba más por pensar que, efectivamente, se había vuelto loco.

Si ese era realmente el caso, John estaba mucho más cómodo creyendo que habían enterrado a algún impostor y que su hija seguía viva en alguna parte, estuviese donde estuviese.

La señora Hudson permanecía en la habitación junto a él, ignorando todas las advertencias de los médicos que aconsejaban que se marchara a su casa, no solo porque a su edad era recomendable dormir en una cama en lugar de en un incómodo sillón, sino porque creían firmemente que alimentaba las fantasías de John al escuchar una y otra vez la historia que le contaba sobre lo que le había sucedido.

\- Tenía que haberla visto. Es hermosa, señora Hudson, un bebé perfecto, con unos fuertes pulmones, sin duda, por su forma de llorar. Su pequeña cabeza tenía una mata de pelo claro, estoy seguro de que tiene el mismo precioso pelo enrulado de su padre. - comentó inconscientemente, y el recuerdo del pelo despeinado de Sherlock, corto, rebelde y rizado, lo hizo sonreír durante un instante, antes de recordar su rostro de pánico e ira mientras intentaba estrangularlo. John se contrajo, escondiendo la cabeza en su propio pecho lleno de culpabilidad y comenzó a llorar con fuertes sollozos.

Una mano suave y pequeña pasó por su espalda. La señora Hudson reconocía el amor en las palabras de Watson, así como el miedo y el dolor. Aún era demasiado pronto para que un alma tan destrozada pudiera recomponerse, pero en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que llegara el día en el que John fuese capaz de perdonar a Sherlock, y no podría hacerlo antes de perdonarse a sí mismo.

\- Seguro que sí, querido. Ella estará bien, esté donde esté.

\- ¿Usted me cree, señora Hudson? - John la miró con incredulidad y ella le respondió con una dulce sonrisa de madre comprensiva que fue como un rayo de sol en su oscuridad.

\- Claro que te creo, John. Una madre siente estas cosas y reconoce a su hijo, no importa lo que ocurra.

John sintió la creciente tentación de discutir sobre su creencia alegando que ella jamás había tenido hijos, pero la ligera cordura que aún conservaba su mente le ayudó a contenerse. Él sabía bien que las mujeres alfas tenían serios problemas para dar a luz e incluso cuando lo hacían, por el diseño de su sistema reproductor solían morir en el parto. Tal vez la señora Hudson tenía también una dolorosa historia que no quería que nadie conociese, que había decidido olvidar.

\- ¿Amaba al señor Hudson, Martha? - escapó de sus labios, y la mujer pareció consternada. John temió que se pusiera a llorar, pero volvió a mostrarle su sonrisa y lo cogió de la mano, adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- Lo que tuvimos Frank y yo no se puede comparar a lo que tenéis Sherlock y tú. - se interrumpió para aferrarlo con más fuerza de la mano antes de que Watson se atreviese a protestar. - No se trata de que seáis compañeros destinados, eso son tan sólo chorradas románticas. La realidad es más compleja y a la vez tan simple como que tenéis lo que él otro necesita, y eso, querido, no tiene nada que ver con el instinto, ni con el sexo.

Sus palabras inundaron la habitación y John las recibió como una cegadora e ineludible verdad. Nunca había soñado conocer a nadie como Sherlock, era todo aquello que admiraba y a la vez todo aquello que detestaba, y por eso lo amaba, tan salvajemente que su recuerdo, evocado esta vez por la señora Hudson, eclipsó durante unos instantes todo aquello en lo que pensaba y su mente solo estaba llena de él. Lo oía respirar a su lado. Su voz profunda, sus ojos, su pelo, como se comportaba de modo infantil y dramático, y esa manera en la que inclinaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño cuando pensaba, y esa furia y esa alegría, ¡Dios mío! Esa violencia animal y humana que no reconocía tener. Amaba todo de él.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo he perdido, señora Hudson! ¡A él también lo he perdido! No había soñado nunca perder a alguien como él. Ni siquiera sabía que podría existir un hombre como él.

John parecía a punto de gritar y su expresión se contraía, descomponiéndose, pero la señora Hudson fue más rápida que su reacción y le pegó una bofetada para distraerlo de su estupor y que la mirase, y así lo hizo, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que la señora Hudson le pegaba.

\- ¡No seas imbécil, John! Él volverá a ti y ahora sé un buen chico como sé que eres en realidad y espera.

¿Esperar? Se preguntó a sí mismo Watson perplejo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por sí mismo, dar el primer paso y tomarse todas las situaciones por su cuenta que la sola idea de que Sherlock fuese el que viniese hasta él le parecía una locura, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no lo era. En realidad Sherlock siempre había ido tras él, no cuando él lo esperaba, ni cuando lo llamaba, pero siempre acudía. Así se había metido en su vida, sin invitación. Como una aguacero repentino, había penetrado hasta calar sus huesos, decidiendo unilateralmente desde que se conocieron que él sería sin duda el único compañero que el gran Sherlock Holmes podía tener.

Sí, si esperaba pacientemente Sherlock definitivamente acabaría volviendo a él, pero no era el momento de quedarse quieto. Eso era lo que había hecho durante su cautiverio y a nada lo había llevado. Si Ella estaba viva, estuviese donde estuviese, lo necesitaba y pronto.

Había pasado una semana en cama, tal vez incluso más. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y sus heridas habían sanado, de modo que hasta ese entonces solo le había detenido para irse su propia depresión y las drogas que le habían estado inyectando, pero ya estaba totalmente despierto y había pasado el momento de llorar.

John se levantó de la cama y dio una rápido abrazo a la señora Hudson, que se quedó completamente sorprendida.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi, señora Hudson. Ahora debo cambiarme e irme, por mucho que me haya aconsejado esperar no puedo hacerlo. Si puede atender a una petición mía por una vez en su vida vaya a casa y acuéstese en una cama de verdad.

La mujer sonrió nerviosamente y después río incrédula soltando un "¡oh, cielos!" antes de salir de la habitación contenta y satisfecha. Había estado esperando el permiso de Watson para poderse ir a descansar y sabía que fuera a hacer lo que fuera a hacer, incluso si era una locura, era mejor que dejarse morir encima de la cama. Nada más podía hacer ella y el resto del camino debía de recorrerlo el mismo John.

Watson se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin dejar ningún detalle, desde la corbata y el chaleco hasta el sombrero y con dignidad aunque urgencia se dirigió hacia el 221B de Baker Street.

Ya era de noche y la afluencia de carruajes era mucho menor que durante el día, pero afortunadamente consiguió uno sin tener que esperar demasiado. El trayecto hasta casa le dio tiempo para pensar. En realidad no sabía qué era lo que debía de hacer o por dónde empezar. Él era un hombre de sentimientos, no de razón. 

Necesitaba la ayuda de Holmes, pero no sabía si podía contar con ella. Le había dicho cosas horribles, que sin embargo no se acercaban siquiera a las atrocidades que había pensado sobre él, pero el problema no era ese, sino que Sherlock no le creía, pensaba que estaba loco y si John razonaba con lógica por una vez en su vida, debía estarlo. Sherlock no se equivocaba con estas cosas y si no había visto la verdad en sus ojos es que realmente esta no existía, ¿no era cierto?

John se volvió a derrumbar y lloró intentando contener sus gemidos para no ser escuchado por el cochero mientras se tapaba con vergüenza el rostro con la mano, que se llenó al instante de todo tipo de secreciones provocadas por su arrebato.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo todo su coraje y convencimiento parecían haberse esfumado. El cuerpo le temblaba con violencia mientras se agarraba de la barandilla para obligarse a subir por las escaleras y fue mucho más duro cuando llegó a la puerta del segundo piso. Girar el picaporte resultó ser una tarea titánica de valentía, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se echó a reír sin dejar de llorar. Estaba solo en el piso.

Todo estaba desordenado, el violín tirado en el sofá, la calavera a los pies de la cortina y había alguna que otra jeringuilla olvidado en un y otro rincón de la habitación. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea descansaba la pistola que John conservaba de sus días de servicio como médico militar. No recordaba haberla dejado allí, pero ya no podía estar seguro de nada, solo que era el destino que él la encontrase nada más entrar, incluso cuando su vista estaba nublada por el llanto.

Esta vez con mano firme, cogió la pistola.


	17. Nocturno para violín

Lestrade había ido tan solo un día a visitar a Sherlock, pero no estaba preparado para lo que encontró cuando abrió la puerta después de llamar a ella sin resultado.

Desolación, tal vez era la palabra, si es que existía alguna para expresar el aspecto lamentable que presentaba tanto la casa como el propio Holmes. 

Se paseaba de un lugar a otro del salón con la mirada desquiciada y pérdida, acentuada por su barba desaliñada, con toda la ropa arrugada y manchada, por el olor parecía ser vómito, pero no podía estar seguro de que fuese solo eso. Había arrancado una de las mangas de su chaqueta y tenía la camisa remangada, dejando visible las heridas de la aguja.

\- ¡Por todos los demonios, Holmes! - exclamó el inspector Lestrade. Y no encontró nada más elocuente que eso para decir. La idea de ir a sugerirle que interrogase al secuestrador de John y supuesto asesino parecía una auténtica locura. Él no estaba en condiciones de ser capaz de hacer algo como aquello. De hecho, Lestrade no estaba seguro que estuvise en condiciones de nada más que echarse a morir.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Otra maldita distracción! ¡Esos jodidos malnacidos interrumpiendo! ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Estoy pensando! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan pensar?! ¡¡ESTOY INTENTANDO PENSAR!! - gritó con rabia Sherlock con su potente voz desgarrada.

Lestrade se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera lo miraba y que era probable que aunque lo hiciese no lo viera. No era algo que pudiese manejar solo. Necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Con lentitud, miedo, y en silencio, salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado y bajó corriendo las escaleras, respirando aliviado cuando se encontró en la calle.

Sherlock volvía a estar solo, en apariencia, y aun así su mente estaba turbia como un río después del deshielo, cuya corriente desgarra con fuerza la tierra por las zonas que pasa, pero en esta ocasión no traía fertilidad, solo sufrimiento y confusión.

Buscó con la mirada, desesperado, una nueva jeringuilla, pero no la encontró, en cambio vio su Stradivarius, esperándolo en el escritorio, invitándolo a tocar. Como si la paz le hubiese acariciado durante un instante, todo pareció calmarse y tomó el instrumento entre sus manos y empezó a tocar la canción que él mismo había compuesto para John y su hijo. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de resbalar por su mejilla cuando otro instrumento en respuesta le dejó estupefacto. Tocaba la misma melodía que él con gran maestría.

Paró de tocar y arrojó el violín al sofá con lentitud, temiendo que un movimiento brusco detuviese al intérprete, y después se giró lentamente para mirar tras de sí. Vio una pequeña figura de espaldas con el frondoso cabello cayéndole en bucles y un camisón blanco inmaculado de volantes que resaltaba sus rizos.

Sherlock caminó, dándole la vuelta para mirarla de frente y la niña dejó de tocar y alzó sus enormes ópalos azules para clavarlos en sus ojos.

Holmes se agachó para estar a su altura mientras ella se balanceaba a un ritmo suave y constante, hacia delante y hacia atrás, con el violín colgando de la mano, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Yo te conozco? - preguntó Sherlock con voz dulce y se sorprendió a sí mismo por emplear ese tono. La niña asintió. - ¿Tienes nombre? - la pequeña volvió a asentir.

\- Mamá me dio un nombre. - respondió.

\- ¿Quién es tu madre? - Sherlock tomó con delicadeza a la niña de los hombros, pero ella no detuvo su movimiento. Su rostro estaba terriblemente serio.

\- Mamá está muy triste. Creo que morirá. - La chiquilla comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y el violín cayó de su mano, rompiéndose en mil pedazos con un ruido atronador y los trozos flotaron de forma irreal, suspendidos en la nada. Los sollozos iban cambiando de intensidad y pronto se confundieron con el llanto de un bebé.

\- ¡Ella! - exclamó con un grito Sherlock intentando llamar a la figura cercana y a la vez distante. De repente ya no la tocaba, sus manos estaban en ella, pero no la podía sentir y su desolación era cada vez más y más grande. La niña de pronto ya no estaba allí, era un bebé, un bebé muerto, pero no, no era ella, no podía ser ella, pero esa era la imagen de su hijo.

\- ¡Ayúdame!...¡PAPÁ! - gritó la imagen con un chillido estremecedor de terror antes de desaparecer para siempre.

El eco lejano tamborileo en el cerebro de Sherlock, que permaneció arrodillado como un pecador suplicando por perdón. Las lágrimas, más sinceras que su propio rostro, deslizaron mientras su cuerpo buscaba una reacción más compleja a lo que acababa de experimentar.

Sí, había sido una alucinación, pero no era la primera vez que sufría una experiencia así, y cuando ocurría no eran simples delirios. Algo dentro de él le advertía que había cometido un terrible error al pensar que John simplemente se había vuelto loco y había inventado que había tenido una hija en lugar de un hijo y que está aún seguía viva. Conocía a Watson y nunca hacía algo sin razón, y si bien la lógica gritaba que los hechos eran sin duda evidentes, él estaba acostumbrado a que la verdad fuese, en muchos casos, más complicada.

Él mismo le había dicho a John en una ocasión que cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, es la verdad, y lo que sugería John no era imposible. ¿Y si alguien había robado a la niña y la había sustituido por otro bebé, seguramente ya muerto? La idea podría hacer enloquecer a cualquier padre hasta invitarle al suicidio, incluso a una persona tan fuerte como John. El mismo Sherlock se lo había planteado.

Solo necesitaba un último paso para que todas las piezas encajasen dentro de su cabeza, tenía que volver al bosque donde había encontrado a John.

La sola idea hizo que todo su cuerpo se agitase violentamente. Las lágrimas terminaron su recorrido mientras un rostro de urgencia las hacía desentonar. Corrió, sin importarle el aspecto lamentable que presentaba. No necesitaba el sombrero, ni la chaqueta, solamente darse prisa. La hora se acercaba, lo presentía. Había amanecido pero era temprano, John tal vez había llegado al claro del bosque a una hora similar.

Una pareja de mujeres cogidas del brazo, el niño de los periódicos, los periodistas y el cochero, todos daban igual, eran sombras difusas, demasiado corpóreas y molestas, impidiendo que llegase a su objetivo.

Sherlock no estaba seguro de cómo llegó al claro, pero cuando lo hizo ya no era él, prestaba su cuerpo a un recuerdo, una suposición. Una contracción le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras gritaba y se agarraba el vientre. Fue un latigazo breve e intenso, pero sabía que vendrían más. No se molestó en contener sus impulsos y dejó que todas las emociones fluyeran, aunque sabía que tampoco hubiera podido detenerlas.

Otra contracción vino y aunque él gritaba no eran sus gritos sino los de John los que llegaban a sus oídos. Eran gritos rotos y roncos, en un intento inútil de ser más silenciosos, con notas de terror.

Holmes trató de incorporarse, agarrándose a un árbol cercano y empleó todas la fuerza de sus brazos para levantarse a sí mismo y el dolor que sentía en toda la parte baja de su espalda era tal que no notó la corteza áspera raspándole las palmas de las manos, pero supo que se había hecho daño al evocar la imagen de los rasguños que John presentaba en sus manos cuando le encontró.

Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y comenzó a sudar violentamente, tal vez estaba llorando también, pero no lo sabía, sus sentidos estaban turbios, confusos. Se abrazó al árbol mientras apretaba los dientes, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para detener lo que ya era inevitable.

Un nuevo arrebato y todos sus pantalones se mojaron mientras se arqueaba por el espasmo. Sherlock miró su propias piernas como John las había mirado en ese entonces para ver la mancha goteante que había producido la bolsa al romperse. Pánico.

Intentó correr, pero sus piernas no respondieron y volvió a cayó de rodillas con un golpe seco amortiguado por la tierra. Sus manos palparon los surcos apenas perceptibles que había creado John al aplastar la hierba bajo su peso. Las contracciones eran más seguidas y Sherlock podían sentir en sus propias carnes el dolor que él experimentó.

>>\- ¡SHERLOCK!

Vio a John en el suelo, retorciéndose y luchando como si su propio cuerpo fuese el más terrible de los enemigo. Lágrimas en los ojos. ¿John era capaz de sentir tanto terror, de necesitarlo tanto que desgarrase su voz llamándolo aunque fuese imposible que lo oyese?

\- ¡JOHN! - gritó estúpidamente como respuesta a su espejismo, pero la escena seguía su curso y él seguía siendo Watson.

El llanto se hizo más intenso y John ya lloraba sin ningún tipo de control, y sin embargo en su fuerza de voluntad, llevado por su poderoso instinto, forcejeó para quitarse los pantalones. En su reptar se había introducido sin darse cuenta en el claro del bosque y ya no contaba con árboles cercanos en los que apoyarse. Allí la hierba arrancada era más evidente.

John respiró profundamente, lo más calmado que pudo. Se decía a sí mismo que no debía empujar, pero su cuerpo pedía que lo hiciera y lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por la intuición. Se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a hacer fuerza, sosteniéndose a duras penas.

Todo parecía suceder en un suspiro eterno. Una y otra vez, empujó y empujó hasta que cayó al suelo del esfuerzo. No podía sentir con claridad ante tanto dolor, pero al llevarse la mano notó que la cabeza ya había coronado, viscosa y suave. No podía colocarse en ninguna postura que le permitiese recibir al bebé entre sus brazos, así que solamente se quedó boca abajo y siguió empujando, esperando que la hierba recibiese a su recién nacido de forma amable.

Sherlock sintió que se producía el último esfuerzo antes de que el niño saliera. El silencio, durante un instante, fue desgarrador, y John perdió el aliento, hasta que de repente el bebé comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Watson se echó a reír triunfante mientras se giraba con infinito cuidado, pero con la mayor celeridad que pudo. El niño estaba de espaldas, con una fina mata de cabello claro pegada a su pequeña cabeza deformada por el parto y todo ensangrentado, pero gritaba con buenos pulmones llamando a su madre. John le dio la vuelta con rapidez, sacando fuerzas de las reservas que todo humano tiene para situaciones extremas y alzó al bebé para mirarlo. Era una niña, una niña diminuta, sana, suya.

>>\- Hola, Ella.- la saludó con voz quebrada John y la niña entornó sus ojos nublados y pareció abrir la boca en una sonrisa sin dientes para después volver progresivamente a ponerse a llorar.

John dejó a su hija con cuidado en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta para arroparle con ella y la colocó sobre su pecho, tumbándose exhausto.

El instinto que le había llegado a ser capaz de dar a luz solo no podía abandonarlo en esos instantes, haciéndole caer en la inconsciencia, se dijo a sí mismo Sherlock, y levantó la cabeza del suelo, pensando en qué era lo que había sucedido después.

John no habría sido capaz de ver a alguien que se le acercase por la espalda. El agresor debería de haber presenciado de la escena, incluso si esta había durado horas como sin duda duró, esperando pacientemente agazapado hasta que vio su oportunidad de acercarse y pinchar a John con un somnífero. Con todo el cuerpo entumecido, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de sentirlo?, parecería que simplemente se desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

Lawrence cambió entonces a Ella por otro niño recién nacido muerto.

\- Y se la llevó... - susurró Sherlock fascinado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo. Había jugado con él. Lawrence sabía que la implicación emocional de Sherlock en el caso le haría pasar por alto numerosos indicios que podían revelar qué era lo que había ocurrido. La escena era tan aparentemente real que no había razón para dudar. Después de todo, ¿por qué querría Lawrence salvar a su hija?

No tenía tiempo para pensar en la respuesta. Había sentido lo que había experimentado John y ahora que sabía lo que había ocurrido se dio cuenta de que John estaba siendo tratado como un loco, drogado y mantenido cautivo dentro del hospital. Una punzada de culpabilidad descompuso todo su cuerpo y le invitó a volver a salir corriendo. Ya anochecía.

Sherlock sabía que debía pasar por casa antes de ir al hospital, porque si lo veían en la institución con la apariencia que presentaba no solo no podría liberar a John sino que él mismo sería ingresado e incluso trasladado al manicomio.

Al llegar al 221B de Baker Street subió las escaleras con rapidez y no pudo creer lo que vio al entrar al salón. Watson estaba de espaldas a él, cerca de la chimenea, dispuesto a coger la pistola.

\- ¡JOHN, NO! -gritó Sherlock con todas sus fuerzas. Y se abalanzó sobre él.


	18. El juego

John hubiera gritado si hubiese tenido tiempo para reaccionar, pero no fue así. Sherlock lo había tirado al suelo con tal fuerza que su cuerpo golpeó el parqué como una barra de hierro mientras la pistola salió disparada de sus manos hacia la otra esquina de la habitación.

El sobresalto había sido incluso mayor que el dolor que le produjo el chocar contra el suelo con el gran cuerpo de Sherlock sobre él. Jadeó en busca de aire y lo apartó, tirándolo hacia uno de los lados, maldiciendo de todas las formas que se le ocurrían.

\- ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

\- ¡Lo que no quiero es que te mates tú! - gritó Sherlock con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Pero de qué coño hablas? - lo miró incrédulo John, sentándose al igual que había hecho Sherlock.

\- I-ibas a dispararte... - dijo apenas en un susurro quebrado y comenzó a llorar y John comprendió, conmovido. Nunca había visto a Sherlock con un aspecto tan lamentable como el que presentaba en ese momento. Sus ojos se posaron en su brazo, que cogió con brusquedad para observar mejor las heridas de los pinchazos.

\- ¡Dios mio, Sherlock! - exclamó John a punto de echarse él también a llorar. Con temor y desesperación al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano libre tiró de su camisa semiabierta para observar su cuello, comprobando que no quedaba ninguna marca de su tentativa de estrangularlo. Y sin embargo eso no tranquilizó ni un ápice su conciencia.

Holmes lo sorprendió, cogiendo la mano que tenía sobre su cuello y bajándola, mientras la apretaba con fuerza para llamar su atención. Negó con la cabeza, deteniendo todo intento de John por disculparse. No era momento para disculpas, no las quería ni las necesitaba.

\- Si alguien debe perdonar, eres tú. Estaba tan ciego que no te creí, y te deje solo y sufriendo, siendo tratado como un loco cuando eras el único, el único que veía con claridad. - Sherlock susurró cada palabra, desgarrando su alma, confesando sus pecados entre lágrimas, como si estuviese a las puertas del cielo y rogase por ser condenado al infierno. -Y abandoné a mi hija, llorando un niño que ni siquiera es nuestro. Perdóname, te lo suplico.

Ambas miradas se enfrentaron, perdiéndose más allá de la superficie en los sentimientos desbordados, desnudos en la superficie de un lago oculto en cada una de sus pupilas, y se entendieron, como nunca antes se habían entendido, y John lloró como un niño, desahogándose, arrojándose en los brazos de Sherlock, y él lo correspondió, abrazando su cuerpo, marcando las yemas de los dedos en su piel y se hubiesen fundido de haber podido.

Permanecieron de ese modo, hasta que ambos sintieron que los músculos no les respondían correctamente y cayeron por su propio peso, quedándose dormidos.

El primero en despertar fue Sherlock y su primer pensamiento nada más hacerlo fue para John, a quien tenía justo enfrente, roncando levemente con un sueño tranquilo, pero su ceño fruncido denotaba que se trataba de una falsa apariencia. ¿Estaría soñando con Ella? Holmes estaba seguro de que sí, porque él tampoco podía apartarla de su mente y lo único que hacía que lograra mantener la sangre fría era pensar que su hija, estuviese donde estuviese, no corría peligro. Quien se la hubiese llevado, ayudado por Lawrence, no pretendía matarla, ni siquiera hacerle daño, y seguramente la estaría criando, tal vez en sustitución de su propio hijo muerto, al que habían dejado abandonado junto a John.

Aunque la idea de que estuviese a salvo era reconfortante, Sherlock no tenía intención de dejar las cosas como estaban y estaba dispuesto a recuperar a su hija. Estaba seguro de que John también sentía lo mismo.

Se bañó con toda la celeridad que pudo, recuperando el aspecto elegante y carismático que lo caracterizaba. Nadie podía sospechar a simple vista que bajo su traje impoluto se escondían los indicios de su adicción. 

Sherlock miró su propio reflejo con aprobación mientras se peinaba y a través del espejo vio como John lo observaba desde la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados a la espera de que le dijera algo.

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez en el hotel Sweet briar?

\- No. ¿Qué clase de sitio es ese? - preguntó intrigado Watson.

\- Es un prostíbulo. - Sherlock vio como el rostro de John cambiaba progresivamente, pero se apresuró a detener el huracán antes de que tocase tierra. - Allí viven muchos chicos y chicas del placer, como Lawrence, la persona que te capturó.

Holmes se giró mientras John caminaba hasta él y lo detuvo cogiéndole cariñosamente de los hombros y asintiendo a las murmuraciones de Watson.

\- Estoy seguro de que algunos de los trabajadores debe de saber algo de Ella.

Sherlock sonrió triunfante mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sabiendo que aunque no lo viera, John lo seguía de cerca hasta ponerse a su altura con largas zancadas. Una vez agarrado el hilo de los acontecimientos solo había que tirar de él para desvelar toda la trama, que siempre resultaba patética y absurda una vez descubierta, aunque hubiese sido al principio un gran, inquietante y en apariencia irresoluble misterio.

La euforia que Sherlock sentía no era compartida por John. No podía sentir alivio incluso si sabía que su hija podría estar pronto al alcance de sus manos. La ira seguía inundando su corazón y nublando su mente. Caminaba taciturno, con la mano siempre cerca de la abertura de su chaqueta, que ocultaba la pistola. Seguiría a Holmes como siempre hacía, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Un tambor golpeaba en su estómago conforme se iban aproximando y solo podía apretar los dientes para contenerlo.

El edificio era una gran casona de tres plantas que como único indicador tenía unos maceteros en la entrada repletos de flores de un color rosa pálido. No era difícil deducir que el supuesto hotel recibía su nombre de aquellos arbustos de mosqueta. Por lo demás parecía un vivienda particular como otra cualquiera y, aunque hermosa, podía pasar desapercibida si los susodichos no la conocían.

Si la situación hubiese sido otra, John habría preguntado a Sherlock sorprendido cómo conocía aquel lugar y él habría explicado un increíble aunque cierto suceso y Watson habría respondido riéndose y seguramente habría bromeado sobre ello, pero no era el momento de discusiones cómicas. Y si bien Sherlock a los ojos de John mantenía un rostro sereno y tranquilo la verdad estaba muy lejos de ser esa.

Sherlock tocó al timbre, que hizo un ruido verdaderamente molesto que prosiguió durante un corto periodo de tiempo incluso cuando Holmes ya había dejado de pulsarlo y tuvieron que contener las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza para taparse los oídos.

Una anciana les abrió la puerta. Estaba vestida de sirvienta, pero para Sherlock se hizo muy evidente que no lo era. Ella los invitó a pasar cortésmente al vestíbulo, que olía fuertemente a incienso. John pudo notar que era un intento burdo de camuflar el amasijo de hormonas que venía del piso superior, tan potente que sería capaz de enloquecer a un alfa con tan solo entrar. 

John miró de reojo a Sherlock, preocupado, pero este no mostró indicios de encontrarse afectado. Suspiró aliviado para sí mismo. Después de que Holmes hubiese sucumbido a su celo le resultaba difícil seguir creyendo que aun siendo un alfa de baja clase no respondiese a estímulos como aquellos, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

\- Disculpe que la molestemos a estas horas, señora, sin siquiera pedir cita previa, pero mi buen amigo Martin necesita de sus servicios. - sonrió Holmes mientras se ponía detrás del estupefacto Watson y le cogía de los hombros para empujarlo suavemente y adelantarlo. - A su edad ha decidido por fin dar provecho a su condición omega y precisa de ciertas lecciones.

John se crispó mientras el vello de todo su cuerpo se le ponía de punta como si fuese un erizo y miró de reojo a Sherlock con unos ojos que revelaban claramente las ganas que tenía de matarlo y hasta casi podía oírse a sus dientes chirriar, pero eso no detuvo a Holmes.

\- Vamos, relájate, Martin, solo vas a mirar.

Se le ocurrían muchos adjetivos para calificar el plan de Sherlock: estúpido, improvisado, cruel, y desde luego, de mal gusto. John no podía evitar preguntarse que si ser tan inteligente implicaba necesariamente ser un auténtico hijo de puta impulsivo. De nuevo no le había consultado que pensaba sobre lo que tenía intención de hacer y lo había tratado como un peón más, un recurso útil para provocar una distracción mientras él resolvía el misterio.

Lo había arrinconado contra la pared y Watson tan solo pudo disimular terriblemente avergonzado y tragarse todos los insultos que pasaban por su mente mientras un chico, llamado por la señora que les había abierto la puerta, prácticamente lo arrastraba escaleras arriba al primer piso.

El muchacho que lo acompañaba era tan joven que podría haber sido perfectamente su hijo e iba vestido únicamente con un camisón algo holgado por el que asomaban sus hombros blanquísimos repletos de pecas y un collar de cuero tintado de rojo. Sus hormonas desprendían un aroma extremadamente dulzón, a miel. Era posible que hubiese tomado algún tipo de sustancia para potenciar su intensidad y resultaban excitantes hasta para otro omega. Watson, de hecho, comenzó a sentir los efectos nada más llegaron los dos a una habitación a solas. El embarazo había provocado muchos cambios en su cuerpo y uno de ellos parecía que era la intensificación y regulación de su ciclo, y eso le asustaba, porque en un ambiente tan cargado como aquel corría el riesgo de que su celo comenzara.

\- Me llamo Adrian. - dijo de repente el chico, con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser tímida y le hubiese engañado de no ser por la expresión de sus ojos. - ¿Has practicado sexo como omega, Martin?

\- No. - mintió John después de carraspear y pestañeó varias veces con nerviosismo. Nunca había sido buen actor. La corbata comenzaba a agobiarlo y se la desaflojó, conteniendo la ganas de quitársela y seguir con su chaqueta y chaleco. El calor lo estaba sofocando.

\- Es increíble que a tu edad aún no hayas experimentado nada como eso. Es tierno.

Watson frunció el ceño. El último adjetivo que se le pasaba por la cabeza para describirse a sí mismo a su edad era precisamente tierno. Sentía que se estaba burlando de él y eso lo enfureció y se tensó con la pose rígida de general, pero Adrian cogió una de sus manos, a pesar de la resistencia, y la colocó en a la altura de su ombligo.

\- No hay por qué ser tímido. Somos iguales, ¿lo ves? - dijo mientras obligaba a que su mano bajase hasta rozar por encima de la ropa la incipiente erección. John intentó apartar la mano como si de repente hubiese tocado fuego, pero el chico se lo impidió con una amable sonrisa. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel prostituto, pero estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nervioso y empezó a jadear levemente, falto de aire.

Adrian le dijo algo sobre las reacciones que podía esperar en su cuerpo al entrar en celo con un alfa, ejemplificando con su propio cuerpo, pero Watson no le escuchaba, algo no estaba yendo bien con su cuerpo y era aterrador, porque no había sentido una reacción parecida desde que había tenido su primer celo. Esa violencia dolorosa que sacudía todo su cuerpo ni de lejos se acercaba al celo que meses atrás había propiciado su embarazo, constante y apremiante pero perfectamente controlable. Tal vez el incienso que había olido en la entrada era una especie de droga y ahora estaba sintiendo sus efectos.

El flujo de sus pensamientos se detuvo y toda la excitación se esfumó como si de repente hubiese caído una jarra de agua helada sobre los hombros de John al ver en el camisón de Adrian una mancha acuosa a la altura de su pezón izquierdo. La reconocía porque él también había tenido ese problema con la subida de la leche e incluso ahora notaba húmeda su camisa bajo el apretado chaleco.

\- El bebé. - dijo en un susurro Watson, dejando al muchacho confundido y asustándolo cuando lo sacudió, agarrándolo de los hombros mientras clavaba los dedos en su carne. - ¡¿Dónde está?!

El chico cambió su rostro a uno de auténtico terror, estaba claro que se pondría a chillar si le daba la oportunidad, pero John actuó mucho más rápido y sacó su pistola escondida tras su chaqueta y le apuntó con ella, dejándole claro sin necesidad de una sola palabra que estaba dispuesto a dispararlo y matarlo si era necesario si llamaba la atención de alguien.

Los ojos de John se clavaban sobre la pupila trémula del chico como dagas afiladas mientras le quitaba el seguro de la pistola.

\- He dicho que dónde está. ¿A dónde lleváis a los niños?

Adrian dejó escapar sus lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza. No era el rostro de un asesino ni tampoco el de un ladrón, solo el de un adolescente totalmente aterrado, pero Watson no iba a ser compasivo, no esa vez. Daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, incluso vender su propia alma, si con ello recuperaba a Ella.

Sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola, lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y tiró de él para sacarlo fuera de la habitación.

El olor a hormonas lo volvió a golpear causándole de nuevo esa nauseabunda sensación de necesidad, pero su voluntad seguía siendo férrea y cuando la primera persona le vio y gritó, John se apresuró a apretar el cuerpo de Adrian contra el suyo mientras presionaba el cañón de la pistola contra la sien del chico de forma que todo el mundo viese que con un rápido movimiento sería hombre muerto.

\- ¡Si no queréis que este chico muera me diréis ahora mismo dónde están los niños!

Clientes y trabajadores del burdel se reunieron rápidamente entorno al vestíbulo de la primera planta y todos sin excepción miraban a John como si estuviese loco. Varios murmuraban sorprendidos que no entendían a qué se refería.

\- ¡¿Dios mio, no es ese el doctor Watson?! - le reconoció uno de ellos y el asombro se adueñó de todos ellos y los cuchicheos aumentaron. Él los miró fuera de sí. De repente nadie prestaba atención a sus amenazas. Eran rostros de pena, reproche, algunos incluso de burla.

La prensa de aquellos días había jugado un papel decisivo en que la imagen de John Watson se distorsionara a un omega enclenque y desquiciado que había perdido el juicio tras la muerte de su bebé, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Alejó el arma para apuntar a uno de los espectadores que había justo frente a él cuando la gran y elegante figura de Sherlock Holmes se interpuso entre él y su objetivo.

\- Ya es suficiente, Watson. Dame el arma y vámonos de aquí. - su voz sonó firme y autoritaria mientras extendía la mano para arrebatarle la pistola. Lo consiguió tras un forcejeo no demasiado intenso. Lo había capturado totalmente desprevenido.

A continuación lo empujó hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, obligándolo a seguirlo.

\- Señoras, señores. No saben cuánto lamento este trágico malentendido. Ahora, si nos disculpan. - dijo encantadoramente antes de darse la vuelta, con la muñeca de John siempre cogida, y echar a correr hacia la puerta de salida, y siguió, jadeante, hasta varias calles más abajo a un callejón solitario donde se detuvo, ya lejos del escenario de los hechos.

John se soltó entonces de un manotazo y se apoyó en la pared de un edificio cercano mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Resoplaba con esfuerzo y apretaba los dientes. Miró hacia un lado, después arriba, luego hacia el otro y finalmente al suelo para serenarse antes de dirigirse hacia a Sherlock, señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Dame una razón. Solo un razón, Sherlock. - y no le hizo falta decir nada más. Holmes estaba también sudando por el esfuerzo, pero seguía viéndose totalmente regio enfundado en su traje oscuro impoluto y con su sombrero de copa.

\- De ese modo lo único que hubieras conseguido hubiese sido que te metieran en la cárcel por asesino. Por fortuna había predicho que algo así ocurriría y he podido reaccionar a tiempo. Deberías darme las gracias.

\- ¡Pero Ella...!

\- ¡Por favor, no seas ridículo, John! ¿Cómo iba a estar Ella en el prostíbulo? Ningún cliente querría que le molestase un niño mientras su madre le está ofreciendo un servicio a no ser que tenga otras intenciones con esa criatura, así que deberías estar también agradecido porque no hubiese ningún chiquillo por allí.

\- ¿Las gracias?...¡He entrado en ese lugar porque tú me has llevado y me pregunto con qué propósito, si sabías que Ella no estaba en realidad allí!

Sherlock lo miró exasperado, como un maestro cansado de que su alumno no parase de preguntarle una y otra vez lo más básico de la lección, pero la comprensión llegó a Watson sin necesidad de ningún tipo de explicación. No en vano había convivido tres años con Holmes. Por muy alocado que pudiera parecer su modus operandi era siempre similar.

\- No me lo puedo creer...- dijo John antes de dejar escapar una risa desdeñosa y luego clavó sus pozos azules en los lagos de Sherlock. - Me has usado para ver cómo reaccionaban los del prostíbulo.

\- Me alegro de que lo entiendas, John. He deducido algo muy interesante que...

Watson negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo. Todo su cuerpo reflejaba el flujo de emociones que le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza y su rostro era el de un hombre de sentimientos desbordados, abarrotados.

\- ¡No! ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! ¡Es la vida de mi hija de lo que estamos hablando!

\- ¡Dame solo tres días! - suplicó con voz firme pero segura - Tan solo tres días y te entregaré al captor de Ella en bandeja de plata.

La risa incrédula y triste de John volvió a cortarlo, dejándolo totalmente desorientado.

\- ¡Oh Dios, no lo entiendes! ¿Verdad, Sherlock? Yo lo único que quiero es a mi hija.

Y de ese modo lo dejó, estupefacto y con los nervios tiñendo cada rincón de su nívea piel. Watson se marchaba, dándole la espalda, abandonándolo en ese oscuro callejón. Si lo conocía, y de hecho lo hacía muy bien, John evitaría a toda costa pasar por casa esa noche y se enfrascaría en una búsqueda descabezada y sin sentido para localizar al bebé y tal vez era lo mejor, que se distrajese y le dejase tiempo para recomponer el puzzle en su cabeza.


	19. Pistas

Abarcar miles y miles de datos en el cerebro es como almacenar toneladas y toneladas de papeles en un archivo, por muy grande que sea el espacio es finito así como la capacidad de administrar toda esa información, y de nada servía preservarla si no se podía utilizar. Sherlock había superado en parte esta barrera a través de su palacio mental pero, por mucha rabia que le causase, seguía siendo humano y su capacidad, aunque muy superior a la media, seguía estando limitada. Por eso era de vital importancia para él eliminar toda distracción e información inútil.

Cosas como el nombre del primer ministro británico o que la tierra giraba entorno al sol no eran relevantes, pero desde luego era incapaz de olvidar que el prostituto al que John había amenazado estaba verdaderamente aterrado y era extremadamente obvio desde sus pupilas dilatadas a su respiración entrecortada y el temblor de su cuerpo, así como las reacciones de todos los presentes.

Había visto mucha incredulidad genuina, sin duda, pero Sherlock era capaz de detectar la nota discordante entre la multitud. Si alguno sonreía con superioridad por su perfecto disfraz él lo sabría, del mismo modo que también se daba cuenta de cuándo el nerviosismo que podía despertar en una persona un secreto gritado a voces, incluso aunque no fuese tomado en serio.

La visita no había sido en balde, le había servido para descartar que se encontrase allí algún posible cómplice de Lawrence. Había sido más inteligente de lo que se había imaginado al buscar aliados fuera de su ámbito de vida y trabajo.

Sabía que no se había equivocado de prostíbulo porque aunque existían multitud de locales de ese tipo en la ciudad de Londres solo cinco de ellos ofrecían omegas y solo dos tenían la suficiente calidad como para que sus trabajadores ofreciesen los servicios a altos dignatarios de la corte e influyentes figuras de la sociedad del Imperio.

Deducir que se trataba de Sweet briar fue una tarea simple. Tan solo le bastó recordar el aroma a aceite de rosa mosqueta que desprendía la carta de John, sustraído seguramente de las plantas que había a la entrada del prostíbulo. Al principio lo había confundido con el olor de sardinas enlatadas, pues guardaban cierta similitud, pero descartó enseguida aquella posibilidad por ser absurda. Por si ese indicador fuese poco fiable estaban las manchas de tinte rojo que había detectado en la víctima llamada Robin Campbell, del mismo color que el collar que usaban los omegas de ese prostíbulo.

Holmes aspiró profundamente el tabaco de pipa, para después soltar el humo blanco lenta y silenciosamente, sentado en su sillón favorito, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en su análisis de datos.

En un prostíbulo donde las mujeres y omegas abundaban hablar de niños era un tema tabú. Por supuesto que nadie ignoraba que ante la falta de métodos anticonceptivos las posibilidades de un embarazo a largo plazo eran casi absolutas, pero eran gajes del oficio. Los abortos eran comunes incluso con el riesgo de perder la propia vida. Para aquellos que no se atrevían, sin embargo, existían otras alternativas; podían intentar dejar la prostitución y hacerse cargo del niño o continuar con su trabajo y dejarlo a cargo de una familia que lo criase a cambio de un salario, pero lo más común era que el niño fuese abandonado en el orfanato.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos, que brillaron como ópalos en la penumbra con gesto de sorpresa y comprensión. Casi había olvidado a esos pequeños granujas.

Holmes había requerido en multitud de ocasiones la ayuda de niños huérfanos y vagabundos para conseguir pistas y alcanzar rincones inmundos a los que él ni se atrevería a arrimarse. Eran eficaces, silenciosos y debía reconocer que en ocasiones muy inteligentes, además de una mano de obra capaz por un chelín más gastos, y añadía al pago una guinea si le proporcionaban alguna pista valiosa.

Si su hija había sido dejada en algún orfanato ellos lo sabrían y si no había sido así solo tenía que pedirles que vigilasen cualquier carricoche y le informasen de cualquier extraño suceso relacionado con los niños recién nacidos. Un prostituto, encima omega, por muy culto que fuese tenía su red de contactos limitada a clientes y las personas de las más baja clase social, aunque no podía descartar que Lawrence le quedase algún amigo de sus años de gloria en la universidad.

No había tiempo que perder. Amanecía. Tres días, le había dicho a John, y con un poco de suerte le sobrarían dos.

Con rapidez se dirigió a las calles de East End donde sabía que podía localizar a Wiggins, el líder del grupo de niños conocido como "los irregulares de Baker Street" que habían trabajado en más de una ocasión a las órdenes de Sherlock.

Era un niño que comenzaba a dejar de serlo, desgarbado como solo puede ser un ser humano en proceso de cambio, cuando han dado el estirón solo algunas partes de su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto cómico e incoherente. Tenía el pelo rubio, que escondía tras una gorra sucia y gris y unos dientes enormes que asomaban cada vez que paraba a alguna persona por la calle para pedirle dinero con una amable sonrisa inocente. Sherlock se conocía ese truco y no había caído ni una sola vez en él, pero Wiggins siempre le recibía de la misma manera, a modo de broma socarrona que siempre lograba fastidiar al detective.

\- Tengo bastante prisa, muchacho. Quiero que encontréis a un bebé. Una niña. Tiene un mes. Quiero que averigueis si ha sido dejada alguna niña en alguno de los orfanatos.

Wiggins alzó sus espesas cejas dejando ver unos ojos tremendamente achispados y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Con eso no tenemos ni para empezar. Últimamente abandonan muchos niños, ya sabes.

El chico estaba ávido de información. Algo había leído, el granuja, o quizás lo intuía. Tal vez le estaba apretando para conseguir más dinero, pero Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a las negociaciones y no se dejaba amedrentar.

\- Un criminal puede haberla dejado allí. Tiene que ser un ingreso sospechoso por cualquier motivo. También quiero que os pongáis en contacto con las matronas. Averiguad sobre los nacimientos que se produjeron de la mañana del 8 de julio a la noche del 10 de julio, alguien que diera a luz a un niño muerto y que ahora mismo tenga otro.

\- Esa clase de cosas son muy comunes. ¿Por qué te interesarían ahora precisamente?

\- Porque es mi hija de quien estamos hablando.

Su confesión no sorprendió en absoluto a Wiggins, quien estaba acostumbrado a que Holmes le sorprendiese una y otra vez con revelaciones increíbles. Simplemente asintió y extendió su mano para recibir el adelanto del pago. Sherlock demostró su confianza sacando una guinea de su bolsillo, dejando claro que esperaba grandes resultados, pero antes de dejarla caer sobre la palma del chico dijo con voz firme:

\- Tenéis hasta la caída del sol.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Londres es muy grande, ¿sabes?! ¡Y las matronas trabajan día y noche! - se quejó Wiggins mirando con cara de malas pulgas a Holmes, pero este sonrió ya caminando para marcharse.

\- Seguro que encontrareis un modo. Pon a tus chicos a trabajar y prometo ser generoso esta vez.

El muchacho vio cómo se marchaba y pegó una patada a una piedrecita que se había desprendido al romperse uno de los adoquines de la acera. Murmurando maldiciones para el detective consultivo más famoso del mundo.

Por su parte, Holmes no pensaba quedarse parado hasta el atardecer. Tenía algunos viejos conocidos del grupo de teatro de la universidad que vivían en Londres y tal vez podrían decirle algo más de Lawrence.

Sherlock los visitó uno por uno presentándose en sus casas como un viejo amigo que había esperado con ansias un nostálgico reencuentro para rememorar tiempos más sencillos, tiempos mejores. Casi todos cayeron ante su magnífica actuación, incluso cuando esta se iba desmontando conforme perdía el interés al comprobar que no podían proporcionarle ninguna información útil, salvo Georgina Rusell. Siempre había sido una chica fuera de lo común. No muchas mujeres se atrevían en aquella época a entrar en la universidad y a ingresar en un club de teatro donde abundaban los hombres.

Era de carácter huraño que contrastaba con su apariencia delicada. Ella y Sherlock nunca se habían llevado bien, tal vez porque la rareza de uno se eclipsaba frente a la del otro, además de que Georgina parecía mantener una actitud rencorosa hacia cualquier varón, ya que por su condición tenían grandes facilidades en el campo laboral, a diferencia de lo que le había ocurrido a ella por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Así que cuando vio entrar a Sherlock Holmes a la puerta de su consulta de medicina sombrero en mano, se apresuró a levantarse para cerrarle la puerta en las narices, cosa que no le permitió.

\- ¡Gina! ¡Me alegro de verla!

\- ¡Yo a usted no, señor Holmes! ¡Haga el favor de no llamarme tan familiarmente y salga de aquí! ¡No quiero verlo a no ser que se esté muriendo o tenga una infección de orina!

\- Era solo una broma sin importancia. Cálmese. Pensaba que podríamos mantener una agradable charla.

\- No me sobra el tiempo para recordar bobadas de la universidad y menos si es usted quien me lo pide.

\- ¡Está bien! No he venido para eso, he venido para hablar sobre un caso.

La mujer le miró con repentino interés, cesando su intento de echarlo. Con paso ligero, se sentó en su enorme silla tras el escritorio y se recolocó las gafas, que le hacían ojos de pequeño ratón.

\- ¿No será acaso que quiera hablarme de la dolencia del doctor Watson? - habló para después taparse la boca pudorosamente, mirando avergonzada a Sherlock. - ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! Ni siquiera le he dado el pésame... - cayó en la cuenta, sintiéndose terriblemente maleducada. Holmes cambió entonces de estrategia y se mostró apesadumbrado, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Está bien. No se preocupe. Pero no era de un caso clínico a lo que me estaba refiriendo, sino a un delito. Tengo firmes argumentos para sospechar que Lawrence podría haber sido el captor del doctor Watson...

Sherlock calló deliberadamente que ya lo habían capturado a Lawrence, una información que no se había filtrado en ningún medio de comunicación. Confundir a Georgina sobre el propósito que le hacía preguntar por él haría que el interrogatorio fuese más sencillo y evitaría difundir información que podría extenderse causando problemas.

\- ¿Lawrence? - se preguntó a sí misma extrañada, intentando recordar, hasta que finalmente exclamó - ¡¿te refieres al señor Moore?! Ese pobre hombre, mis oídos no dan crédito a lo que oyen. - su expresión y su lenguaje corporal mostraba sin ningún lugar a dudas que su sorpresa y aflicción eran genuinas.

Holmes asintió, un poco aturdido. No recordaba que el apellido de Lawrence fuese Moore, del mismo modo que había borrado de su mente otra serie de datos inútiles como cuándo era el cumpleños de su hermano, aunque seguía preservando en la memoria el cumpleaños de Watson, el 7 de agosto.

\- Necesito que me diga todo lo que sepa sobre él que pueda ayudar. Algo sobre su familia, tal vez amigos a los que pudiese acudir si estuviese huyendo.

\- No sé mucho más de él que los otros compañeros del grupo de teatro, ni siquiera estudiaba medicina conmigo. De hecho, no estoy del todo segura sobre la carrera que cursaba, tal vez abogacía. Tenía mucha labia, pero era quizás muy guapo para ser abogado. Nadie toma en serio a una persona tan atractiva.- Gina paró un instante para mirarle de arriba abajo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, levemente sonrojada. - Si acaso, señor Holmes, usted es una excepción, al menos para la mayoría de la gente, para mi sigue siendo un sabelotodo insufrible.

Hubo un silencio corto pero intenso que pareció significar el fin de toda aquella verborrea incontrolable, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La doctora retomó pronto el hilo inicial de la conversación

\- Creo que dejó los estudios cuando murieron sus padres o sus tutores legales, quienes fueran que hubiesen estado cuidandole. La cuestión era que un omega como él no era capaz de pagarse los estudios una vez que la fuente de ingresos externa se esfumó, y Lawrence era un buen actor, pero ganarse la vida con ello no era algo que pudiera hacer tan fácilmente. Lo que hizo después no lo sé.

Con un gran esfuerzo por su parte, Sherlock contuvo la exasperación que le producía la falta de precisión de la señorita Rusell a la hora de exponer los datos. ¿Cómo podía alguien con una carrera universitaria como medicina tener tan poca claridad mental? Holmes recordó por qué siempre había detestado hablar con Georgina, hacerlo exigía una escucha activa y un proceso de desglosado para sustraer la información relevante que provocaba al cabo de pocos minutos un terrible dolor de cabeza. A sabiendas de que se arrepentiría después, Sherlock hizo una última pregunta, no fuera caso que Gina hubiese obviado algún detalle útil.

\- ¿Y sobre sus amigos? ¿No sabe de ningún conocido, alguien con quien se relacionara?

\- No realmente, ese chico se pasaba las horas persiguiéndolo a usted ya fuera en el escenario o fuera de él. Si acaso recuerdo que solía tener varios admiradores, pero no espere que sepa el nombre de todos ellos, de hecho no recuerdo el nombre de ninguno, y de todas formas a esos individuos no los llamaría precisamente amigos, más bien acosadores.

\- ¿Y había alguna mujer o algún omega?

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo si alguno de ellos era omega? Pero ahora que lo menciona sí que recuerdo una mujer. No por nada, sino porque entre tantos hombres una señorita tiene que destacar por fuerza. No sé quién era, pero seguro que no era universitaria. ¿Tal vez una hermana? Tenía el pelo moreno, como él, rizado y muy largo, y la piel algo oscura, como si fuese gitana, pero sus ojos eran claros.

Sherlock suspiró, levantándose de la silla antes de que a Georgina se le ocurriese seguir hablando. Ya había conseguido todo lo que ella era capaz de proporcionarle y no podía permanecer un segundo más en aquella consulta, por el bien de sus propios nervios.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita Rusell. Le deseo buenas tardes. - dijo cortésmente mientras se colocaba el sombrero y salía de la consulta.

Ya casi anochecía y Sherlock solamente había conseguido averiguar que Lawrence se apellidaba Moore, que venía de Sussex, que había asistido solo durante dos años a la universidad, parecía que a alguna carrera de letras, y que la había abandonado por falta de ingresos, además era posible que el único pariente vivo que le quedase fuese esa supuesta hermana, si es que realmente existía. Los datos eran escasos pero muy reveladores. Lawrence nunca se había implicado mucho con nadie, todo el mundo le conocía en la universidad pero nadie sabía realmente nada de él. Verdaderamente interesante.

Holmes negó con la cabeza. Ya habría tiempo para descifrar los entresijos de la vida de ese psicópata, su hija era prioritaria y se aproximaba la hora en la que había quedado con "los Irregulares".

Esta vez a Wiggins le acompañaban unos cuantos chiquillos más de distintas edades, algo común cuando se hacía oscuro, no era seguro caminar a solas por aquellos callejones. Sherlock les echó una rápida mirada a todos, rostros conocidos, ojos observantes que se clavaban en él, esperando a que empezase a hablar.

\- ¿Algún resultado?

\- Ninguno en los orfanatos, pero una de las matronas tuvo algo interesante que decir. La tarde del nueve de julio una mujer murió en el parto junto con sus mellizos, un niño y una niña. Prepararon enseguida el velatorio, pero esa misma noche el cuerpo de los dos bebés desapareció.

\- Tan obvio. - se quejó Sherlock fastidiado y caminó hacia un lado y después al otro, mesándose la barbilla mientras pensaba. - Está bien saber de dónde sacó al impostor, pero eso no responde la pregunta de dónde está Ella. A alguien tuvo que dársela.

\- Nosotros hemos cumplido nuestra parte. - dijo Wiggins con aparente amabilidad mientras extendía la mano. Sherlock lo miró aún más hastiado si era posible y le dio un chelín. Era cierto que los niños habían hecho lo que les había pedido, incluso con un tiempo tan escaso, pero no era suficiente ni de lejos. Necesitaba más combustible para sus deducciones. - ¿Haríais otro encargo?

\- No hasta mañana, señor Holmes - le respondió el cabecilla mientras los demás niños asentían. En sus caras se veía el cansancio y Sherlock se resignó a la idea de que debía esperar a la mañana siguiente.

De camino a casa, frustrado y confuso, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre y no era para menos, pues no había comido en todo el día más que unas tristes galletas que le había ofrecido con el té uno de sus antiguos compañeros del club de teatro.

Antes de subir a su piso, Sherlock pidió a la señora Hudson que le subiese algo de comer y ella se quejó de que aquellas no eran horas para pedirle nada y que era su arrendataria, no su criada, pero igualmente le trajo en menos de cinco minutos unos scones rellenos de quesos y arándanos y un poco de té con leche.

Holmes los devoró con rapidez y se volvió a enfrascar en sus pensamientos. Lawrence debía tener a un sicario trabajando para él, alguien que le hiciese el trabajo sucio, no era un amigo, y su hermana tampoco podía ser, al menos no sola. No creía que hubiera podido arrastrar el cuerpo de Robin Campbell al lugar del bosque donde fue encontrado. No, las huellas eran de un hombre corpulento.

Ese sería su siguiente movimiento. Sherlock conocía a prácticamente todos los mercenarios que pululaban por la ciudad de Londres, encontrar al que hubiese contratado Lawrence debía ser, sin duda, pan comido. Pero ninguno de ellos podía estar cuidando de Ella en esos momentos, sin duda.

\- Después de todo parece que sí existe esa supuesta hermana. - masculló sentado en su sillón, con los ojos cerrados y las manos a la altura de sus labios, unidas como si estuviese rogando a Dios.


	20. Consecuencias

Sherlock estaba precisamente en esa postura, aquella que solía adoptar siempre cuando pensaba profundamente en algo, con la mirada fija en algún punto más allá de la habitación. Podía pasarse así horas, sin hablar ni pestañear, pues la conciencia de Holmes no se encontraba en la salón de su casa, sino en algún rincón recóndito de su mente al que nadie salvo él mismo tenía acceso. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que John hacía casi dos horas que había entrado en la casa a pesar de que había pasado frente a él.

Después de tanto tiempo inmóvil reflexionando sentía los músculos agarrotados y levantarse fue un gran alivio para sus articulaciones. Cogió su violín y se acercó a la ventana, dispuesto a comenzar a tocar cuando algo le llamó la atención y le hizo detenerse con el arco del instrumento a punto de rozar las cuerdas.

De la habitación del fondo del pasillo llegaba como un susurro débil la voz de John, parecía que hablaba. No, hablar no, cantaba, se dio cuenta Sherlock cuando se acercó con cautela a la puerta entornada, podía ver desde ese lugar la espalda de John, que estaba quitándole el polvo que se había acumulado sobre la cuna y los juguetes que aún esperaban la llegada de Ella.

\- "London Bridge is broken down,

Broken down, broken down,

London Bridge is broken down,

My fair lady.

Build it up with wood and clay,

Wood and clay, wood and clay,

Build it up with wood and clay,

My fair lady." - entonó Watson.

Sherlock se quedó maravillado. Era la primera vez que oía cantar a Watson y nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo hiciese tan bien. No era que tuviese la voz más singular y melodiosa que hubiese escuchado nunca, pero cantaba con tal energía y alegría que era imposible quedarse indiferente.

John habría repetido las estrofas de no ser porque se giró y se asustó al ver a Sherlock, quien dio también un salto cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Holmes esperaba que John se enfadase y que lo echase de la habitación, en cambio le sorprendió riéndose con sinceridad y con las mejillas teñidas ligeramente por la vergüenza y a Sherlock no le pudo parecer más encantador.

\- ¡Por Dios, Sherlock! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

\- ¿Qué estabas cantando? - preguntó, sin poder evitar que a él también se le escapara una leve sonrisa.

\- Es una canción infantil. Estaba intentando recordarla para poder cantársela a Ella, pero solamente me vienen esa parte. Realmente soy un desastre.

\- Puede que la señora Hudson la conozca. Tal vez deberías preguntarle.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

John fue hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo en ella y se giró de nuevo hacia Sherlock, su expresión ya no era alegre, sino compungida, llena de pena.

\- Sherlock, yo... - se detuvo y tuvo que respirar profundamente y carraspear para poder continuar hablando. - no te he pedido disculpas por lo que pasó.

\- John, te dije que no era necesario.

\- ¡Sí, sí que lo es! - dijo con la firmeza de una orden militar que no dejaba lugar a discusiones. - No solo te intenté estrangular sino que te hice el culpable de todo lo que pasó.

El rostro de Sherlock se ensombreció.

\- No te falta razón, John. Esto ocurrió porque Lawrence iba a por mi. El resto sois tan solo víctimas colaterales.

\- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Mírame a los ojos! - dijo Watson mientras lo agarraba de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo obligaba a encorvarse para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. - Ese hombre es un psicópata y nada que hayas hecho justifica lo que nos está haciendo.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, perdidos en las pupilas del otro, callando, anhelando. Sherlock miró los labios de John, dos finas líneas de deseo, suaves y brillantes, y ansió sentirlos contra los suyos como no los había sentido desde hacía meses, una terrible eternidad.

Pero no era tiempo para dejarse llevar, Sherlock lo sabía y por eso contuvo sus ansias y se separó de él para volver a su investigación y John desapareció escaleras abajo.

Aquello había sido un tanto extraño, pensó Holmes tan solo durante un instante, pues John nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero los humanos tenían la facultad de hacer cosas sin sentido. El mal del hombre, lo llamaba a veces Sherlock.

Esa misma tarde ya tenía al sicario que había contratado Lawrence. Había dudado entre varios candidatos, pues guiarse por gran altura y peso no era un baremo muy revelador teniendo en cuenta la apariencia de la mayoría de hombres que se dedicaban a aquel turbio negocio, pero la clave se la había dado el lugar de trabajo de Lawrence. Sin duda no había ido muy lejos a buscar a su hombre. Conocía lo suficiente de él para saber que le resultaría más fiable un cliente con el que había mantenido contacto continuo, alguien con el que jugó y al que también seguramente manipuló. A Lawrence parecía que le gustaban mucho esas cosas, jugar con la mente de los demás, tomar el control y usarlos a su voluntad. Sherlock no se sorprendió cuando al interrogar al hombre este mostró un claro deseo hacia el señor Moore.

Había jugado bien sus cartas para conseguir lo que se proponía y como sabía que a pesar de tener a su merced al sicario los métodos de Holmes para hacerlo hablar eran muy amplios y variados, desde la persuasión amistosa a la tortura sin escrúpulos, se había cuidado mucho de no revelarle nada.

Sherlock no podía estar más enfadado y hubiera matado a aquel hombre si Mycroft se lo hubiese permitido. Había tenido que recurrir a su hermano para localizar al sicario y Mycroft se la había concedido sin siquiera una pizca de la habitual acidez con la que se trataban. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para bromear sobre algo tan serio.

Un día más había pasado y a pesar de tener más datos Sherlock se sentía cada vez más lejos de su hija. Sabía quién, sabía cómo y cuándo, pero no sabía dónde. Se le estaban agotando las ideas. No lo estaba haciendo bien, no estaba manteniendo la calma como siempre hacía.

Al llegar a casa se sorprendió al oler a quemado. John estaba disgustado, sentado en el sofá, mirando con el ceño a una humeante y chamuscada tarta de manzana desparramada por el suelo. A Sherlock le bastó un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta de que John se había quemado la yema de los dedos al intentar sacarla del horno y ponerla sobre la mesa del salón. La tarea ya de por sí parecía difícil con toda la superficie llena de papeles, y sobre la que además descansaba la preciosa máquina de escribir Crandall de Watson, pero desde luego se volvió imposible cuando John no utilizó guantes para coger la ardiente bandeja. De hecho, no dejaba de ser sorprendente que hubiese podido recorrer la mitad del camino antes de que ocurriese la tragedia.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho algo como eso? - preguntó Sherlock extrañado.

\- ¡No lo sé! - se quejó Watson mientras miraba sus dedos rojos. - Se estaba quemando y no me dio tiempo a pensar.

Holmes masculló fastidiado, quejándose de que la mente del común de los mortales fuese más lenta que sus propios impulsos, mientras iba a por el maletín de Watson. Nunca dejaba de preguntarse cómo habían sobrevivido los humanos durante miles de años estando tan mal diseñados.

Sacó un frasco de aceite de lavanda y se lo echó sobre los dedos para masajear a continuación la zona. Sherlock fue brusco y presionaba la zona con más fuerza de la debida, haciendo que Watson soltase leves quejidos. El reloj pronto daría medianoche y eso significaba que los tres días que le había pedido a John no le habían bastado para resolver el caso.

No era la primera vez, por sorprendente que pudiera parecerle a los fans de sus novelas, que Holmes fracasaba y siempre era frustrante, pero ninguna de aquellas veces se podía comparar con la decepción y el dolor que sentía en ese momento y fue muy expresivo al respecto. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su mandíbula visiblemente apretada y su ceño terriblemente fruncido. Los ojos ardían cual ascuas, lleno de rabia, y no se atrevía a mirar a John a los ojos.

\- Adelante, John. ¡Dilo! He perdido.

Watson soltó sus manos y posó una de ellas en la mejilla de Sherlock. Él esperó un fuerte golpe, pero John sólo le dio una pequeña cachetada y deslizó su mano alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo. Su rostro quedó oculto en el largo y níveo cuello del detective y se puso a llorar. A Sherlock se le partía el corazón solo de sentir la humedad contra su piel y el temblor de su pequeño y robusto cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado esta noche?

Una suave risa le sirvió a John como respuesta. Desde esa posición no podía ver el rostro de Holmes, pero sabía que también lloraba.

Al amanecer Sherlock despertó completamente solo en la cama con los brazos vacíos extendidos hacia la nada y fue sin duda una terrible sensación.

Al levantarse de la cama tropezó con algo que le hizo caerse con un fuerte estrépito al suelo junto con la tetera que había justo en el borde de la mesita de noche. Holmes maldijo dolorido.

\- ¿Quién diablos ha dejado eso ahí? - masculló para después girarse y ver el causante de su resbalón. Había ido a parar debajo de la cama pero a Sherlock le bastó extender el brazo par sacar el precioso sonajero de plata con el mango de nácar y un cascabel al final.

Sherlock se sorprendió muchísimo al ver aquel objeto. Era su sonajero. Aún recordaba que incluso siendo ya un niño le relajaba mucho su sonido, un tintineo perfecto y armonioso. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Sus padres se lo habían traído el día del entierro de su supuesto hijo para que lo depositase en su tumba, pero él había decidido guardarlo en una caja en lo alto del armario, una decisión por la que después se sintió aliviado. 

Él no lo había movido de allí desde el día en el que lo dejó, y John no sabía ni de su existencia. Era posible que la señora Hudson lo encontrara en uno de sus arrebatos de orden de habitaciones, en los que únicamente respetaba el ceremonial desastre del salón. Tal vez ante la perspectiva de que Ella volviese pronto lo había sacado de su escondite para limpiarlo, pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba en el suelo.

Holmes frunció el ceño y miró al frente, hacia las ventanas. Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y era un soleado día, a juzgar por la cantidad de luz que entraba. Se levantó de un salto, dejando el sonajero sobre la cama, y agarró las cortinas para cerrarlas de golpe.

\- ¡John! - le llamó Sherlock y lo buscó por toda la casa con paso nervioso. Lo encontró en el salón, registrando los cajones.

A ojos de una persona poco experimentada podía parecer que la habitación estaba tan desordenada y abarrotada como siempre y ciertamente así era, pero Sherlock notó que Watson había estado moviendo cosas de sitio, buscando algo. Él se detuvo nada más verle y se irguió, quedándose muy quieto. Seguía llevando puesto el camisón, pero se había puesto el bigote postizo que Holmes tanto odiaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - preguntó con acritud, molesto.

\- ¿Podrías no meterte en mis asuntos? - respondió de igual modo Watson, lo que hizo que el moreno frunciese el ceño.

Sherlock iba a protestar cuando sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el camisón de John, donde destacaban dos manchas acuosas a la altura de sus pezones. John se miró a sí mismo y se cogió del camisón pegado a su piel, separando la tela y estrujandola con una mano para que no marcase la forma de su cuerpo. Un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Eso es normal? Pensé que hasta que el bebé no succionase no saldría leche materna, aunque claro es posible que nada más nacer Ella se alimentase hasta que...

\- Sherlock, detén esta conversación ahora, por favor. - la respiración de John se volvió más pesada y sus ojos dejaban claro que se trataba de una amenaza, pero Holmes nunca había hecho caso de ese tipo de señales.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te pasa?

\- ¡MALDITA SEA, BASTA! ¡Llevo un mes tomando medicación!

La noticia pilló totalmente por sorpresa a Holmes, quien fue muy elocuente con la expresión.

\- ¿Un mes?

\- Parece que el gran Sherlock Holmes no se entera de nada. - comentó con veneno John mientras pasaba por su lado rumbo a la habitación, en la que se encerró dando un portazo.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no había prestado nada de atención a John durante ese periodo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado, volcado en su investigación. Había confiado, como siempre hacía, en que él estaría bien solo porque estaba allí, a su lado. Pero la verdad era totalmente distinta. Watson seguía sufriendo aunque sus heridas se hubiesen curado casi por completo.

A pesar de aquel descubrimiento, Holmes siguió confiando en la entereza psicológica de John, al menos los primeros días.

Con el punto de mira por fin en su compañero, notó que John se comportaba de un modo extraño.

Su humor cambiaba bruscamente y tan pronto le daba un ataque de ira descontrolada en el que destrozaba a puñetazos la pared como se echaba a llorar hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Evitaba a Sherlock cuanto podía y se encerraba durante horas en la habitación de la niña, desde donde llegaba su voz ahogada cantando.

Se planteó que pudiera ser un efecto secundario de la medicación que John decía que se estaba tomando, pero Holmes no tenía información sobre de qué clase era y eso le inquietaba. ¿Había ido Watson al médico o había sido su propio paciente? De cualquier forma, ¿era malo lo que le pasaba al cuerpo de John?

Sherlock no dormía por las noches, lleno de preguntas, de inquietudes. Y la señora Hudson venía e intentaba poner orden a los destrozos que organizaba John y abría las ventanas dejando entrar esos horribles rayos de sol veraniegos. La luz era molesta, todo en general parecía solo acrecentar el malestar de Watson y el suyo propio.

Aquel piso que siempre había sido un refugio para Holmes se convirtió en una auténtica jaula donde cada día parecía representarse una nueva tragedia a la que solo podía asistir como un espectador.

Holmes despertó una noche al oír los golpes que venían del piso de abajo y bajó corriendo las escaleras, temiendo que le estuviese pasando algo a la señora Hudson. No era la primera vez que alguien intentaba atacarla por estar relacionada con él. La puerta estaba abierta y entornada y espió con el cuerpo contra la pared, escuchando atónito las voces que venían del interior.

\- John, te lo suplico, tienes que calmarte.

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme! - oyó gritar a Watson y el sonido de algo cerámico rompiéndose, una taza con valeriana, el olor llegaba hasta allí.

\- Entiendo esto, querido. Pero tienes que tener fe.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, señora Hudson. I-incluso si mi bebé siguiese vivo, ¿cómo me reconocería como su madre después de tanto tiempo? - el sonido del llanto contenido y sus palabras quebradas eran todos los indicadores que cualquier persona necesitaría para formarse una imagen exacta de la escena. - Cuando le dije que mi hija seguía viva dijo que me creía, porque una madre debía saber estas cosas. Pues ahora sé que no lo está. Es como...- hubo un silencio que le paralizó antes de que continuase - como si ya solo existiese en mis sueños, en mi cabeza. Y yo solo quiero cerrar los ojos para volverla a sentir aquí, a mi lado, contra mi piel, y notar su pequeño corazón palpitar furioso, vivo. La necesito.

\- Piensa en Sherlock. Él la encontrará, siempre encuentra tarde o temprano lo que se propone, tienes que...

Una risa amarga cortó a la señora Hudson y Sherlock notó que le faltaba el aliento.

\- Usted piensa, señora Hudson, que Sherlock Holmes es una máquina. Una máquina perfecta, fría y calculadora, capaz de resolver cualquier misterio, pero esa no es la verdad. Sherlock Holmes es un vórtice que absorbe, atrapa y devora a todo aquel que se le acerca. No es un ángel, es un veneno con olor a menta... Ahora devuélvamela.

\- John, no creo que sea una buena idea. - dijo la señora Hudson con la voz apesadumbrada y asustada.

\- ¡DÁMELA! - gritó John y antes de que Sherlock pudiese reaccionar y apartarse él estaba saliendo por la puerta con algo entre los brazos. Estuvieron a punto de chocar, pero Watson se detuvo a tiempo y lo miró con los ojos rojos llenos de ira, con los restos de lágrimas aún en ellos. - ¡Apártate de mi camino! - le exigió a Holmes y este se quedó totalmente en estado de shock durante un instante y cuando reaccionó agarró el bulto que Watson llevaba en las manos y tiró de él.

Forcejearon hasta que el objeto cayó al suelo haciendo un extraño sonido al resquebrajarse.

"¿Porcelana?" Se preguntó extrañado Sherlock antes de bajar la mirada y ver a sus pies una muñeca, vestida con uno de esos horribles trajes de volantes que todos los bebés llevaban, aquellos que Sherlock tanto odiaba. Uno de los brazos y parte de un pie se había roto, pero el rostro seguía intacto, con sus mejillas exuberantes enmarcadas por unas bucles dorados y esos ojos pintados a mano con maestría y delicadeza, como dos grandes ópalos azules, opacos e inertes.

Holmes sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal mientras John se agachaba para recogerla con infinito cuidado. Las lágrimas había vuelto a saltarle y al ver el modo en el que la sostenía en brazos no era difícil adivinar qué significaba aquel juguete para él.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

John parecía reticente a hablar. Le dio la espalda, al principio pensó que por vergüenza, pero pronto esa idea desapareció ante otra deducción mucho más alarmante. Jadeaba y sudaba, casi podía sentir la agitación de todo su cuerpo.

\- La encontré en una tienda. Es tan bonita. ¿Te dije alguna vez que Ella tiene el pelo rubio? Mi preciosa niña. - susurró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la muñeca, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

\- John, mírame.

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME MIRES, JOHN! - gritó fuera de sí y lo agarró de los hombros para girarlo y obligarlo a alzar la mirada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y Sherlock se vio reflejado a sí mismo en esos enormes agujeros negros y el aflicción en su propio rostro era más que evidente.

John forcejeó, pero Sherlock le agarró con fuerza de uno de los brazos y levantó las mangas para descubrir las heridas que había en él. Unos pinchazos limpios, sin duda se notaba las dotes médicas de John, pero estaba seguro de que no era medicina lo que se había introducido.

De repente se hizo muy claro por qué Watson había pasado tanto tiempo registrando la casa. Buscaba la cocaína que Sherlock guardaba y sin duda la había encontrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría tomándola? El aspecto que presentaba era lamentable.

\- ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¡JOHN, DIME! - lo zarandeó intentando llamar su atención.

Él no le miraba, su cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos con violencia y Sherlock asistió absolutamente aterrado a los efectos de una sobredosis. Los conocía muy bien, pues él había padecido varios de los mismos, pero nunca había sabido lo que sufrían aquellos que lo veían de fuera y sólo podían rezar para que no acabasen en una trágica muerte.

Así sostuvo a John entre sus brazos, llorando mientras convulsionaba y le faltaba la respiración. Watson se revolvió y vomitó y se habría atragantado si Sherlock no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo poniendo su cabeza boca abajo.

Holmes trató de no dejarse dominar por el pánico, pero se dio cuenta de que su rostro debía de ser muy revelador cuando la señora Hudson salió al portal y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no gritar.

\- U-un médico. Eso es, voy a buscar un médico. - dijo la señora Hudson saliendo corriendo hacia la calle. Sherlock sabía que a aquellas horas intempestivas era improbable que encontrase un médico antes de que el ataque de Watson diese fin.


	21. La hora de la verdad

Sherlock no podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo sufriendo, tal vez fueron tan solo unos minutos o quizás fueron horas.

El médico llegó cuando los espasmos se habían terminado. Su ritmo cardíaco parecía haberse normalizado, pero eso tal vez no significase que el peligro había pasado. Holmes se había puesto en riesgo a sí mismo en muchas ocasiones del mismo modo en el que se encontraba John en ese momento, pero las había padecido en soledad y realmente nunca había temido por su vida como temía por la de John.

Había confiado demasiado, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

El hombre que estaba atendiendo a John, un tal doctor Gagnon, le obligó a salir de la habitación para hacerle un examen completo. Sherlock no estaba conforme con ello, pero la señora Hudson prácticamente lo arrastró fuera.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Sherlock se sorprendió al ver de la forma en la que lo miraba y se dirigió directamente a la señora Hudson que se había apresurado a preguntar cómo se encontraba el doctor Watson.

\- Sus constantes son normales, pero no estoy seguro de si se han producido daños a largo plazo. Aún está algo desorientado.

\- ¿Lo ha reconocido? - preguntó Sherlock de improviso, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Ya me ha oído. Pregunto que si está lo suficientemente consciente como para reconocerlo.

\- ¿Watson le ha hablado de mi? - dijo a modo de respuesta, sorprendido, y Holmes soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar alrededor del hombre. La señora Hudson puso cara de apuro, adivinando lo que iba a venir a continuación.

\- Sería extraño que John me hubiese hablado de alguien como usted teniendo en cuenta la clase de persona que es, pero ya que lo ha mencionado, se estará preguntando cómo es que sé que se conocían. Ha sido su modo de entrar aquí, su caminar era rápido, frenético. Ha entrado en la habitación sin saludar a nadie y nos ha echado de ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Puede que sea un médico entregado o tal vez puede ser más bien que está preocupado, preocupado y nervioso. Sus ojos no están limpios, mira de frente pero su pupila tiembla incómoda, parece ocultar algo. Sin duda no le gusta estar frente a mi, ¿quizás un crimen inconfesable? No, más bien diría un crimen sexual. Sin duda John no correspondía a tus sentimientos, pero John es la clase de persona capaz de perdonar lo imperdonable y eso le molesta. ¿No es cierto? No, la verdad es que en el fondo se sientes aliviado, aunque también desilusionado. Su orgullo de alfa se ha visto manchado, pero eso podría ser incluso soportable si John hubiese decidido permanecer alejado de su naturaleza omega. Pero, casualidades del destino, os encontráis un día en un congreso de doctores en Inverness y está embarazado. ¿Podría haber algo más humillante que el rechazo de un amante frustrado que se arroja a los brazos del más famoso y tal vez despreciable de los alfas? ¿Siquiera es un ser humano?, se estará preguntando ahora. Nadie sabía del embarazo de John hasta ese viaje, yo mismo lo deduje poco antes de que fuera allí y solo compartí mis impresiones con la señora Hudson. Yo sé que ella no fue y desde luego que yo no dije nada, por lo tanto solo usted, miserable gusano, pudo haberle contado a los periódicos que John estaba embarazado.

Sherlock le clavó la mirada con tal dureza que incluso la señora Hudson se estremeció. No le hizo falta confirmación alguna. Sherlock tomó del cuello de la camisa a Gagnon y estampó su espalda contra la pared.

\- ¡Sherlock! - exclamó la señora Hudson y le cogió del brazo, tratando que lo soltara. - No es momento para esto, John...

\- ¡Ya sé lo que le pasa a John! Estaba agradeciéndole apropiadamente al doctor Gagnon su particular contribución a esta pantomima.

\- ¡Si no hubiese sido yo alguien lo habría descubierto, señor Holmes!

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó Sherlock con sarcasmo. - Debe haberse divertido mucho estos últimos meses leyendo sobre la desgracia ajena.

\- No me culpe porque usted tampoco haya dado la talla.

Unos pasos vacilantes interrumpieron la escena, dejando a Holmes con el puño en alto a punto de estrellarlo contra la mejilla de Gagnon. No le hizo falta girar el rostro para ver de quién eran.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Holmes?

La voz de John sonó profunda y gutural desde el fondo de su garganta. Tenía algo tétrico que hubiera hecho encogerse al más valiente de los soldados, pero Sherlock no era un soldado y a veces dudaba incluso de si era un humano.

\- ¡Este hombre, John! ¡Este hombre le dijo a los periódicos que estabas esperando un hijo! ¡Si no lo hubiese hecho esto...!

\- ¡¿ESTO QUÉ, SHERLOCK?! ¡¿PENSABAS QUE CON IGNORARLA NUESTRA HIJA DESAPARECERÍA?!

Sherlock se quedó en estado de shock y sus manos se aflojaron hasta que Gagnon consiguió soltarse. La señora Hudson entonces lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó, dejándolos a John y a él solos.

\- No puedo soportarlo más. - susurró John al borde de las lágrimas y se llevó la mano a la boca intentando acallar sus sollozos. - Todo siempre es culpa de alguien más. Nunca te implicas, ni siquiera sientes dolor.

\- ¿Que no siento dolor? - exclamó incrédulo Holmes, agachando la mirada como si buscase dentro de él algún tipo de respuesta, algo con lo que defenderse, y después volvió a mirar a John, desarmado.

\- ¡Tú solo llegas y destrozas lo que encuentras! - gritó John y se dirigió hacia el sofá, donde estaba el Stradivarius de Sherlock. Él intentó quitárselo, pero llegó tarde y se quedó con los brazos extendidos, pidiéndole calma.

\- John, aún estás afectado por la sobredosis. Por favor, deja eso. - rogó con la voz contenida. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y le estaba costando hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿O qué, Sherlock? ¿Ahora sientes algo? Te molesta mucho que toquen tus cosas. ¡Solo te preocupa tu hija porque es uno de tus juguetes y la has roto!

Gritó mientras agarraba el violín con las dos manos por el mango, dispuesto a estrellarlo contra la pared, hasta que la protesta suplicante de Holmes le detuvo cerca de ella.

\- ¡NO! ¡John, perdóname! ¿de acuerdo? - dijo con la voz quebrada al borde de las lágrimas. - No he estado a la altura en ningún sentido. Por favor, hablemos.

Algo dentro de John pareció conmoverse durante un instante, un breve segundo en el que Sherlock experimentó un gran alivio y estuvo a punto de dibujar una sonrisa, pero pronto se vio truncada por el sonido de la madera golpeando la pared con una violencia desgarradora. El instrumento se quebró y John arrojó los despojos al suelo, y les dio una patada, mirando lleno de rabia de Sherlock.

\- Ya es tarde, es muy tarde.

El reloj se detuvo o tal vez fue la mente de Sherlock la que quedó totalmente congelada. 

Surgió una melodía para violín, la que él había compuesto para John y Ella, y se rasgó por el llanto de un bebé, su hija llamándole, con los rizos cayéndole furiosamente sobre la cara y luego John en el claro del bosque, reptando, suplicando, siendo lo más valiente que un omega, que un hombre puede ser en el momento más aterrador de su vida. Pero retrocedió más, incluso más. Vio a toda esa gente que alguna vez le había importado llorar y algo se retorció dentro de su alma. Su madre lloraba porque él no era un niño normal y al principio él también lloraba, hasta que ya no lloró más y todo se quedó en blanco, en un blanco cegador.

Qué había pasado con exactitud era una pregunta a la que Sherlock no podía dar respuesta. Cuando su conciencia volvió estaba solo en el piso, en mitad del salón, con su preciado y maltrecho violín a los pies. Y John no estaba, desde luego que no estaba. 

Lo buscó con la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo llamó como un niño asustado y gateó por el suelo. Después se levantó y palpó su rostro, presa del terror. En la mesa del comedor, llena de desorden, destacaba la hermosa máquina de John. Una hoja estaba colocada y en ella solo estas palabras escritas. "Adiós, Holmes".

Y todo el mundo que había construido, en el que había vivido, en el que había podido ser él mismo, en el que había sido feliz, se quebró.


	22. Aniversario

Irlanda realmente no se distinguía tanto de Inglaterra, pero desde luego Galway no se podía comparar con Londres. Le faltaba ese bullicio constante, ese ambiente enrarecido, a veces enfermizo, esos interminables misterios entre callejuelas familiares.

Añoraba cada centímetro de la ciudad que había dejado atrás, desde los barrios más podridos a las calles más selectas, ese había sido su territorio. El suyo y el de él.

Cómo dolía pensar en él y sin embargo cada día no dejaba de rememorar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba evocar el tono de su voz, hablando, riñendo, riendo. Ningún hombre que pudiera haber visto en aquella nueva ciudad le recordaba a él ni nadie jamás lo haría porque era único, no había otro Sherlock Holmes, y daba gracias al cielo por ello y a la vez lloraba de desolación.

Ese día se cumplía un año, un año desde que lo abandonó, y sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando la pared de enfrente, John no podía evitar recordar esos momentos.

Se había ido aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, como un ladrón, un fugitivo perseguido, arrastrando una maleta en la que cargaba tres años de su vida. Era un peso muy ligero para tanto tiempo: unos pocos trajes, dos pares de zapatos, algún instrumental médico y un bigote falso. No había querido llevarse nada más, nada que hubiese podido pertenecer también a Sherlock y eso incluía los escasos regalos que le había hecho en alguna ocasión, que hasta ahora habían sido el tesoro más preciado de John. El que más le dolió abandonar sin duda fue la máquina de escribir que Holmes le había regalado en el primer cumpleaños que había pasado a su lado. Era una maravilloso instrumento último modelo, una preciosa Crandall negra pintada a mano. Había sido una especie de broma de Sherlock, que se la había obsequiado burlándose sobre que con ella podía plasmar la admiración que sentía por él. Fue así como Watson escribió su primera crónica sobre Sherlock Holmes, Estudio en escarlata, y era en ella en la que había escrito todas las historias que habían fascinado a sus lectores. Y ahora la había dejado para siempre.

Había pensado en destruirla antes de irse, lanzarla al fuego de la chimenea y que el gran detective encontrase sus restos hechos carbón. Eso sin duda le hubiese dolido mucho a Sherlock, aunque solo fuese por lo cara que le había costado, pero no había tenido estómago para hacerlo. Y sin embargo se había atrevido a destrozar su Stradivarius. A pesar de sus súplicas, lo había hecho, y mientras lo hacía había sentido un extraño regocijo y se había asustado de sí mismo, de la oscuridad que había en él. Realmente sí le guardaba rencor a Holmes y no podía odiarse más por ello.

Pero la realidad era que sí se había llevado algo que le pertenecía a Sherlock, una única cosa, escondida en el fondo del bolsillo de su abrigo, que tintineaba mientras arrastraba su maleta. Tuvo que hacerlo, no por él, sino por ella.

El sonido de un cascabel seguido de un golpe seco contra el suelo y unos balbuceos interrumpieron los pensamientos de John.

\- Ma-má, mamá. 

Watson se levantó, cambiando su rostro lúgubre por un sincero rostro sonriente y puso las manos sobre su cadera, viendo como la niña se asomaba por la cuna. Se mantenía de pie sosteniéndose en el borde con las manos. Tenía su frondoso pelo dorado y rizado, alborotado de estar tumbada, como un penacho de oro, y le miraba con sus enormes ópalos azules llenos de vida y color.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de ponerte de pie en la cama, jovencita? Ya has vuelto a tirar el sonajero. - le reprendió amablemente John mientras se agachaba para recoger el juguete de plata con mango de nácar. - Tienes que tener cuidado, cariño, es un recuerdo de papá.

\- Pa-pá. - repitió Ella y después sus ojos se achinaron al sonreír. Watson no pudo más que corresponder a su sonrisa con un cierto deje de tristeza mientras le acercaba el sonajero para que ella lo agarrase con fuerza, cerrando su mano en un puño.

Ella agitó el sonajero con una delicadeza inusual en su edad. Parecía que se había dado cuenta que si lo hacía de ese modo el cascabel de su interior sonaba mejor. Era esa clase de niña, extremadamente observadora. A veces se quedaba parada mirando cualquier cosa y John temía que le ocurriese algo, pero no era sino que estaba analizando aquello que veía. Se parecía tanto a Sherlock en esos momentos, con esos preciosos ojos de color intenso mirando al infinito como si ellos mismos fuesen el universo entero.

John la tomó en brazos y se tragó las lágrimas mientras se dirigía al salón. Era una habitación pequeña y agradable convertida en una auténtica jungla por la que apenas se podía caminar entre los juguetes, libros y papeles esparcidos por el suelo, pero al menos la mesa estaba despejada, salvo por unos pedazos de bizcocho y una nota con una letra clara y recta que decía “He salido a comprar. No tardaré.”

John desayunó atorado, intentando hacer comer a Ella, pero ella cerraba la boca y negaba con la cabeza, haciéndose la indignada y Watson se enfadaba, como siempre, y discutía con ella, hasta que la tozudez de su hija ganaba, porque era más grande que la suya si cabía y le daba el pecho, algo a lo que el bebé nunca se negaba, gustosa.

Cuando hubo terminado, la niña se bajó de los brazos de su madre con paso vacilante, y señaló una pila de libros con efusión.

\- Ma-má. Leed. - Le pidió Ella y John suspiró. ¿Cuántos niños de trece meses conocían la palabra “leer”?

\- Está bien. 

John se levantó del sillón y cogió a su hija con una mano y al libro con la otra para volver a sentarse. Se acarició la pierna con gesto cansado. La cojera odiosa persistía, incluso aunque no tenía motivo de ser. Aún recordaba cómo Sherlock se había dado cuenta enseguida de que era psicosomática, y cómo había hecho que se olvidase ya en el primer caso que habían comenzado a resolver juntos. 

>>\- ¿De verdad te dispararon? - le había preguntado Sherlock

>>\- Sí, en el hombro” - le había respondido y ambos habían reído con ganas. 

Sin embargo, desde que empezaran los primeros síntomas de su embarazo, la cojera regresó y continuaba haciendo que John se sintiese estúpido, odioso.

Agitando la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, acomodó a su hija en su regazo y abrió el libro de tal modo que los dos pudiesen ver las letras y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, antes de empezar justo por donde se había quedado la última vez, aunque en realidad podía haber empezado por donde hubiera querido, porque había leído ya aquel libro a Ella cientos de veces.

\- “Conforme pasaban las semanas, mi interés por él y la curiosidad que su proyecto de vida suscitaba en mí, fueron haciéndose cada vez más patentes y profundos. Su misma apariencia y aspecto externos eran a propósito para llamar la atención del más casual observador. En altura andaba antes por encima que por debajo de los seis pies, aunque la delgadez extrema exageraba considerablemente esa estatura. Los ojos eran agudos y penetrantes, salvo en los períodos de sopor a que he aludido, y su fina nariz de ave rapaz le daba no sé qué aire de viveza y determinación. La barbilla también, prominente y maciza, delataba en su dueño a un hombre de firmes resoluciones. Las manos aparecían siempre manchadas de tinta y distintos productos químicos, siendo, sin embargo, de una exquisita delicadeza, como innumerables veces eché de ver por el modo en que manejaba Holmes sus frágiles instrumentos de física. A”...

\- “Acaso el lector me esté calificando ya de entrometido impenitente en vista de lo mucho que este hombre excitaba mi curiosidad y de la solicitud impertinente con que procuraba yo vencer la reserva en que se hallaba envuelto todo lo que a él concernía.”

El libro resbaló de las manos trémulas de John y cayó al suelo, cerrándose y dejando a la vista la portada con el título “Estudio en escarlata”. John cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse, pero su corazón golpeaba furiosamente contra su pecho. Podía oír sus propios jadeos y el sonido de sus latidos, mágicamente acompasados con los pasos que se aproximaban hacia él.

\- ¿Qué es esto, una coliflor? - bromeó mientras cogía de los brazos de John a Ella, lo que le hizo exclamar de la impresión y abrir de golpe los ojos. 

Sherlock estaba frente a él, tan alto y majestuoso como una estatua, con su traje negro y su abrigo aún puesto, que hacía contraste con el vestido blanco de su hija, de falda pomposa aunque mangas cortas y rectas. La alzó en brazos frente a él y ambos se miraron curiosos. 

Ella levantó las manos, dejando caer el sonajero que llevaba agarrado al suelo, y tocó el rostro de Holmes y Watson temió que apartase a la niña, pero la dejó recorrerle con sus pequeñas manos regordetas. 

\- Por fin nos conocemos, señorita Holmes.

El bebé giró el rostro para mirar a su madre, como esperando a que dijese algo. John se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contener las lágrimas y apretó los puños antes de conseguir la suficiente entereza para hablar.

\- Es papá, Ella. 

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y balbuceó algo que parecía aparentemente sin sentido, señalando el libro.

Ya lo sé. Es que él es Sherlock Holmes, cariño. Tu padre. 

Intentó explicarle John y Sherlock se sorprendió de la coherencia que tenía la conversación que estaban manteniendo a pesar de que la niña apenas sabía decir cuatro palabras. Sin embargo, parecía entender bastante bien todo lo que le decían. Tras terminar sus balbuceos miró a su padre muy seria, con el ceño fruncido y Holmes le devolvió la mirada sin salir de su sorpresa.

Su rostro reflejaba que no estaba en absoluto convencida y comenzó a echarse hacia atrás para intentar separarse de él. Holmes puso la mano en su espalda, asustado ante la perspectiva de que se le escurriese de las manos y la niña comenzó a chillar y patalear.

John se levantó con rapidez y le cogió a la niña, que se agarró como un mono a su madre y colocó su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando aliviada.

Los ojos de John por fin se encontraron con los de Sherlock. Había mucho que decir, ¿pero cómo hacerlo ahora? ¿cómo dar vida a las palabras ya enterradas, a los corazones heridos? Se necesitaba algo más que valor.

\- ¿Me odias? - preguntó John finalmente y no dejó que las lágrimas empañasen la firmeza de su determinación.

\- Mentiría, John, si dijese que no te he odiado. ¿Cómo no iba a odiarte? Pensaba abandonarlo todo. Pero, algo me lo impidió.

Sherlock se acercó mucho más a John hasta que sus cuerpos casi rozaron y él abrazó con más fuerza a su hija, intentando controlar sus emociones.

\- Tú, John. Creo en ti, más de lo que he creído nunca en ningún ser humano, incluso en mi mismo. Antes de que mi mente encontrase la respuesta, algo dentro de mí ya sabía que John Watson era la clase de persona capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por amor.

Una risa teñida de cierta vergüenza pero sincera escapó de los labios de John tras decir aquello y Sherlock también rió, pues había soñado largo tiempo con volver a ver ese gesto en el rostro más hermoso que jamás había conocido, y se agachó, rodeando su rostro con sus manos y lo besó. Demandaban pasión y manaban miel, bebiendo de la fuente tanto tiempo anhelada hasta quedarse sin aliento.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, querido Watson.


	23. Lo que es necesario

Enfadado tal vez es un adjetivo demasiado banal para describir lo que Watson sentía en esos momentos. La falta de sensibilidad de Sherlock hacia un problema tan delicado era realmente digna de lástima, pero para John solo era un motivo más de rabia.

Sherlock siempre conseguía lo que se proponía gracias a que mantenía aparentemente la cabeza fría y sin embargo aún no la había encontrado. La impotencia estaba consumiendo a Watson, ¿y qué era lo que podía hacer él? Pues justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Beber en un ridículo bar con su absurdo bigote postizo puesto.

Apuró el trago de whisky con soda con gran presteza y pidió otro. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos miró el contenido ambarino con el ceño fruncido.

\- Señor, es la hora de cerrar.

La voz del camarero lo sacó de su ensoñación y le obligó beberse la copa de un trago para a levantarse y volver a su casa, enfrentándose a la triste realidad de que estaba borracho y seguía siendo un completo inútil.

Al llegar a su calle no se sorprendió al ver a una mujer cerca del portal, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle como buscando algo, esperando. Era común encontrarse clientes de todo tipo a cualquier hora del día o la noche que acudían a Baker Street. Bastaría unas palabras para espantarla, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que ella oyera sus pasos, se giró y John se quedó mirándola muy sorprendido.

La mujer corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo que lo hizo tambalearse y Watson tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder al abrazo, pero cuando lo hizo su sonrisa fue sin duda sincera.

\- ¡Dios mío, señorita Morstan! ¡Dichosos los ojos! Pensé que se habías trasladado a Irlanda. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido en cuanto me he enterado de lo ocurrido. Perdóname, me hubiese gustado venir antes. - dijo con gran familiaridad y con una sonrisa triste que invitaba a que John la imitara.

\- Ma-mary, que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para darme el pésame...

\- Por favor, sabes que no he venido para eso. Quiero saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Llevo esperándote horas. ¡Cielos! ¿Dónde has estado? - John suspiró y se apartó, pero ella le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta y acercó la nariz a su boca. - Hueles a destilería, ¿has estado nadando en whisky o solo empapaste el bigote antes de ponértelo?

\- Tal vez las dos cosas.

\- Así que no querías volver a casa.

John la miró taciturno, con el ceño fruncido, pero Mary no se dejó achicar, frunció el ceño de igual modo y le cogió de la mano, tirando de él.

\- Vamos a mi hotel. Creo que necesitas desahogarte.

\- Pero, Mary... - exclamó algo escandalizado. ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente si una señorita soltera invitaba a un hombre en mitad de la noche a su habitación?

\- No es una sugerencia. - se apresuró a contestar, adivinando sus pensamientos y dándole a entender que le importaba menos que nada lo que la gente pensase de ella.

Y así lo metió en el carruaje sin que le diese tiempo a protestar, aunque hacerlo no habría sido una opción.

Desde el primer momento en el que John Watson conoció a Mary Morstan sintió una conexión con ella que solo se podía comparar a la que había sentido hacia tres años atrás con cierto detective famoso.

Como bien había observado Watson: "su rostro no tenía facciones regulares ni una complexión hermosa, pero su expresión era dulce y amistosa, y sus grandes ojos verdes resultaban particularmente espirituales y atractivos". Aquella descripción obviaba sin embargo otros rasgos de Mary que llamaron la atención de John, como su pelo corto, tan alejado de la moda y tan poco femenino, y su color rubio intenso, que no pasaba desapercibido aunque solía cubrirlo con tocados, desde sombreros hasta turbantes.

La había conocido como clienta por un caso en extremo curioso y pintoresco y lejos de ser una mera espectadora participó activamente en la resolución del misterio. Se había mostrado desde un primer momento fuerte y decidida, totalmente alejada de la pasividad victimista que parecían mantener la mayoría de mujeres que Watson había conocido.

Durante esa "aventura" conversaron durante largo tiempo y descubrieron el uno en el otro un alma afín. La señorita Morstan tenía un humor ácido que contrastaba maravillosamente con su preciosa sonrisa y lejos de sentirse intimidada por el fuerte carácter de John lo manejaba con soltura y cariño.

Habían seguido manteniendo el contacto incluso cuando ella se había marchado a Irlanda mediante cartas y John siempre la tenía presente en sus pensamientos y no se atrevía buscar la razón de ello, pero incluso inundado por la tristeza por su hija la alegría de volver a ver a Mary se hacía notar en su ánimo.

Una vez en el hotel, le contó absolutamente todo, sin obviar ningún tipo de detalle, sobre lo que le había ocurrido a él y con respecto al secuestro de su hija. Al hablarle sobre ello mantuvo la mirada a ratos agachada y avergonzada por la confesión de que era un omega, pero Mary tan solo le sonreía, dándole confianza, y le invitaba a seguir.

Era extraño, nunca le había gustado su condición de omega pero en esos momentos le resultaba mucho más vergonzosa. Quería ser un hombre normal, ni siquiera necesitaba ser un alfa como Sherlock, solo un beta frente a Mary. No tenía sentido, pero era así.

\- Solo quiero recuperar a Ella, es lo único que me importa, pero no sé qué hacer. ¡Ni siquiera Sherlock sabe qué hacer!

Mary suspiró apesadumbrada, cerró los ojos, como meditando las palabras que iba a decir, y luego cogió de la mano a John. Él sintió un cosquilleo seguido de una oleada de tranquilidad. Era como aquella vez en mitad del caso del Signo de los cuatro, el caso de Mary, en la que sus manos se habían buscado y encontrado con tal naturalidad que parecía que estaban hechas para encajar, mientras Sherlock había estado tan absorto en el misterio que no se había dado cuenta ni de la inquietud de ambos ni del consuelo a su miedo en el inocente e infantil roce.

\- John, si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, y sé que lo estás, debes dar el siguiente paso. Tienes que ir a la prisión.

Watson reprimió una exclamación y su mano tembló. ¿Estaba asustado? No, era más bien la adrenalina que empezaba a correrle por las venas. Su alma de soldado le decía que estaba listo para un sacrificio. Se había estado reprimiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, esperando que Sherlock diese el paso, pero Mary tenía razón, ya era suficiente. No podía seguir llorando diciendo que lo había intentado todo cuando la realidad era que aún tenía una posibilidad que no había explorado.

Se levantó y se despidió de Mary antes de marchar presto hacia la prisión. Ignoraba si el inspector Lestrade le concedería permiso para hablar con Lawrence Moore a solas, pero de no ser así estaba resuelto a hacerlo de todos modos.

No hizo falta usar la violencia. Lestrade se mostró tremendamente comprensivo incluso cuando Watson no le dijo los motivos que le llevaban a hacer una petición de ese tipo. Tal vez el inspector se sentía de algún modo responsable también de supuesta muerte de Ella, ella era William para él, el niño a cuyo funeral había asistido. Fuesen cuales fuesen sus razones, a John no podían importarle menos. Ahora solo existía esa sala de interrogatorios y quien había dentro. Solo él y Lawrence, cara a cara de nuevo, sentados uno frente al otro con una mesa separándolos.

\- "My Mother said, I never should

Play with the gypsies in the wood.

If I did, she would say;

'Naughty girl to disobey!

Your hair shan't curl and your shoes shan't shine,

You gypsy girl, you shan't be mine!

And my father said that if I did,

He'd rap my head with the teapot lid.

My mother said that I never should

Play with the gypsies in the wood.

The wood was dark, the grass was green;

By came Sally with a tambourine.

I went to sea - no ship to get across;

I paid ten shillings for a blind white horse.

I upped on his back and was off in a crack,

Sally tell my mother I shall never come back."

Lawrence cantaba, lo ponía a prueba, lo provocaba intentando que estallase, pero John aguantó estoicamente a que terminase con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio.

\- Veo que has vuelto a ponerte ese bigote postizo. ¿Lo haces para verte más intimidante?

John no respondió, se echó hacia delante tanto como pudo, atrevesándolo con su mirada.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Lawrence negó con la cabeza con gesto teatral lleno de desaprobación y decepción.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Está con los gitanos. Es una niña muy, muy traviesa.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando de esto, no es cierto? - susurró Watson y respiró profundamente intentando controlar sus emociones. - Pero aún puedes disfrutar más, por eso ella sigue con vida. Dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré a cambio de mi hija.

\- ¿Tan fácil, John? - sonrió divertido.

\- Sí. Desde el primer instante en el que conocí su existencia supe que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mi hija. Matar está bien, ya lo he hecho antes. Iría a las mismas puertas del infierno y ardería en él si eso es lo que ella necesita.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?

\- Cualquiera. - dijo con tal frialdad que parecía carecer de sentimientos y Lawrence tembló. Así que ese era el poder de John, su fuerza. Una vez que tomaba una determinación no había Dios ni hombre que pudieran detenerlo, sin miedo al sacrificio ni a la condena eterna.

\- Te creo, John. Quieres a tu hija de vuelta y yo no te deseo ningún mal, de veras que no.

\- Pues pídemelo y devuélveme a mi hija.

La sonrisa de Lawrence se agrandó. Realmente estaba gozando de la compañía de John.

\- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi pensé: "¿qué ha visto Sherlock Holmes en un omega tan viejo y feo?". Pero ahora lo veo claro. Serías capaz de hacer temblar una montaña incluso con esa minúscula estatura que tienes.

John apenas podía controlar los espasmos de rabia que recorrían su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaban, preparándose, y su mandíbula adquirió un doloroso rictus, pero la imagen de su pequeño bebé en sus brazos le dio fuerzas para detenerse.

\- Al diablo con Sherlock Holmes. Mi hija, quiero a mi hija de vuelta.

El hombre se mostró complacido por su respuesta. Estaba justo donde él quería y solo faltaba decir las palabras.

\- Destruye a Sherlock Holmes.

\- ¿Destruirlo? - su rostro, antes decidido, se mostró demasiado expresivo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer impasible. - ¿Quieres que lo mate?

\- No, John, por favor. Eso es demasiado fácil, quiero que lo quiebres, que lo destroces hasta que no quede de él nada más que una carcasa vacía.

\- Nadie puede hacer algo así.

\- ¡Vamos, John! Eres más inteligente que eso. No me des una frase que podría salir en una de tus novelas baratas. Todos los humanos tienen una debilidad que puede romperles y tú eres su talón de Aquiles. Al principio pensé que sería su propio hija, pero no, eres tú, John. Mi más sincera enhorabuena.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me has matado? ¿Acaso quieres que me suicide yo mismo?

\- ¡No! Eso te convertiría en un mártir a los ojos de Sherlock, le dolería, pero no lo destrozaría. No, tienes que seguir viviendo, tienes que volverlo loco y entonces dejarlo caer. Confío en que sabrás hacerlo.

Sus palabras resonaron como tambores de guerra dentro de la mente de Watson, confundiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndolo estremecerse ante los sentimientos que brotaban y se derramaban como un torrente de lava. Matar era demasiado fácil en comparación a lo que le estaba ordenando. Un segundo bastaba para apretar el gatillo, ni siquiera daba lugar a que la víctima sintiese dolor, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Realmente se había planteado matar a Sherlock por el bien su hija, ¿qué clase de monstruo era? John Watson estaba terriblemente asustado de la oscuridad que había en él, pero en el fondo de su corazón seguía la duda de si hubiese sido realmente capaz de hacer realidad lo que su imaginación había obrado. Pero esa hipotética situación quedó atrás.

"Destruye a Sherlock Holmes", esas habían sido sus palabras y hacerlo, si es que era posible, requería forzar los límites de la moral de John e ir más allá incluso. Debía crear algo que él mismo pudiese creerse, porque si actuaba y Sherlock lo notaba todo habría sido en vano y Ella moriría o algo incluso peor.

Ya nada importaba. Él mismo lo había dicho, ardería en el infierno si era necesario.

\- Lo haré... Pero como le haya pasado algo a mi hija o si te has atrevido a tocar una sola parte de su precioso cuerpo, quemaré la prisión de Londres contigo dentro y sacaré tu cuerpo antes de que las llamas acaben con él y ofreceré tu carne chamuscada a los cuervos de Hyde Park mientras tu corazón aún late. ¿Queda claro?

\- Cristalino. Compláceme con tu mejor actuación, doctor Watson, te estaré vigilando. Tienes una semana. Al término del séptimo día ve al puerto de Tilbury, allí la encontrarás. Te daría la mano para sellar el trato pero así son las cosas. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, puesto que tenía las muñecas esposadas a su espalda.

John salió de la prisión aguantando estoicamente pero cuando estuvo finalmente en las calles, se escondió en un callejón y dejó de contener las arcadas para vomitar y golpeó la pared lleno de rabia mientras lloraba.

Si ya se sentía de ese modo antes de comenzar no sabía cómo iba a poder soportar dañar a Sherlock, pero se dijo que todo estaba bien. Con la manga de la chaqueta se limpió los ojos y la boca, respirando profundamente.

\- Recuerda Afganistán. Un soldado siempre es un soldado.


	24. Instinto de alfa

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana, y Sherlock se sentía pesado, como si tuviese el cuerpo recubierto de enormes cadenas. Era tan sofocante que la presión apenas le permitía respirar y un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Holmes giró la cabeza y vio recortada el rostro sonriente de John, que le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

\- Me siento enfermo. Creo que me voy a morir.

La risa de Watson sonó musical mientras pasaba la yema de los dedos desde sus prominentes pómulos a la curva de su cuello hasta donde se marcaba un lunar, presionando ligeramente para después seguir el recorrido de una gota de sudor.

\- Pulso acelerado, aumento de la temperatura corporal, sudoración...No estás enfermo, Sherlock, son solo los primeros síntomas del celo.

\- ¿E-el celo? Eso es imposible, yo nunca...apenas he...

\- Sssh, no malgastes el aliento. Te hará falta.

Sherlock podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón golpear dolorosamente contra sus tímpanos y sus propios jadeos. La sangre corría por sus venas con pulsaciones incesantes hasta su entrepierna. Su vista estaba nublada y sin embargo no podía perder detalle de los movimientos de John. Él se había levantado y se estaba desnudando despacio. Primero deslizó la chaqueta por sus hombros, dejando que cayese al suelo, y después hizo lo mismo con el chaleco. Con una lentitud casi dolorosa, aflojó el nudo de su propia corbata y se la quitó, arrojándola lejos.

Demasiado tiempo, demasiado deseo, Sherlock se estaba volviendo loco por la espera. Su cuerpo se contrajo como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo y de un brusco movimiento se incorporó y se avalanzó sobre Watson, degarrando su camisa al tirar para abrirla. John jadeó, pero siguió manteniendo la calma y comenzó a desnudar a Sherlock, pero él no podía estar quieto. No podía parar, sus manos tenían vida propia, quería apretar, abarcar, sentir la suave carne hundirse a la presión de sus dedos y dejar marcas, infinitos indicios de que el cuerpo de John era enteramente suyo.

Ambos cayeron en la cama mientras Sherlock lamía su bronceada piel desde su cuello hasta la herida de bala de su hombro izquierdo. John gemía ante su contacto y Holmes pudo notar cómo comenzaban a despertar sus instintos omegas en él, cómo la habitación se llenaba con el fuerte y agradable olor de sus hormonas. Siguió la línea de sus músculos con la lengua. Los pectorales de John estaban hinchados a causa de la subida de leche, pero no podían confundirse con los pechos de una mujer, seguía teniendo la forma física de un hombre, un soldado. Desde luego no era como el resto de omegas y eso volvía loco a Sherlock.

\- ¡Espera, Sherlock! - casi gritó entre jadeos Watson, parecía asustado ante la apremiante necesidad de Holmes.

Reptó para separarse de él y se dio la vuelta, gateando para huir, pero Sherlock no podía permitirlo, sus músculos estaban crispados, tensos ante su presa y sus ojos eran dos ríos embravecidos que se detuvieron en las piernas de John, solo un instante para ver cómo se habían mojado a causa de la excitación.

Algo dentro de Sherlock gritaba que se quedase muy quieto, que John en realidad no quería que siguiesen, pero él lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto. El celo estaba alcanzando su punto álgido, el olor a menta que emitía su cuerpo y la erección extrema lo confirmaban.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, por instinto. Con el antebrazo presionó el cuerpo de John contra el colchón, impidiendo que se moviese y él gritó y su voz solo provocó más a Sherlock, quien lo penetró sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Una sola y fuerte estocada y ya estaba completamente dentro.

\- ¡Me duele, maldita sea, detente! ¡Así no! - la voz de John sonó ronca y desgarrada, jadeaba como si hiciese un esfuerzo consciente por controlarse y no llorar.

Y Sherlock se hubiese detenido de ser un caballero como Watson había presumido que era en innumerables ocasiones, pero no lo era. Solo era un animal, un alfa, y había llegado el momento, el momento de reproducirse.

Con uno de los brazos aún presionando su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo, llevó el otro a su cadera para agarrarla con fuerza y darse impulso. La sensación era absolutamente indescriptible. Había algo de dolor en la brusquedad de sus movimientos pero el placer lo superaba con creces.

El interior de John le estaba apretando con tal intensidad que parecía querer retenerlo y debía forzar el movimiento para que este fuese fluido y Watson gemía y Holmes podía jurar que también lloraba. Esa era la sensación, la sensación de poder que todo alfa buscaba por instinto. John era suyo, enteramente suyo, daba igual si se resistía, si aullaba de dolor o incluso si no quería volver a quedarse embarazado, porque eso no era cosa suya. Sherlock tenía el poder, él tomaba las decisiones.

Sherlock posó sus ojos en la nuca de John. Aún estaba virgen y brillaba perlada por el sudor. El corazón de Sherlock palpitaba con violencia mientras la observaba y pasó la lengua por sus dientes anticipando lo que pretendía hacer.

Había escuchado que la marca resultaba extremadamente dolorosa para los omegas, que a veces llegaban a desgarrar la carne hasta dejar una señal imborrable, una herida abominable que sería un estigma para su portador durante el resto de sus días. Pero para él era un símbolo de propiedad. John nunca podría abandonarlo si tenía esa marca y Sherlock deseaba a John solo para él, por toda la eternidad.

Jadeaba y salivaba y cerró los ojos antes de clavar sus dientes y Watson gritó. No había placer, solo dolor, pero Sherlock llegó al orgasmo.

Su cuerpo entonces se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, horrorizado, asustado ante sus propios actos. John estaba tendido boca abajo sobre la cama, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y un reguero de sangre y semen entre ellas y sus manos...Sherlock se obligó a mirar sus manos. Estaban protegiendo su cuello, destrozadas. El hueso asomaba por la herida de la mordida, por la que corrían hilos carmesíes.

\- John, yo... - intentó hablar Sherlock y sonó como un susurro lastimero. Le escocían los ojos y una cortina acuosa los cubrió al instante. ¿Qué había hecho? No era eso lo que quería, se suponía que quería a John, más allá de su instinto. Se suponía que aquello era amor. ¡Pero Dios santo! ¿qué sabía Sherlock Holmes de amor?

\- No soy tuyo. No soy de nadie. - la voz de John era fuerte, decidida, autoritaria. Lentamente, bajó sus manos y las apoyó sobre la cama para hacer fuerza con ellas y poder girar el rostro para mirarle con los ojos inyectados en sangre. - Soy un hombre y tú eres una bestia.

\- ¡No, John! Es cierto que yo no soy un hombre, pero tampoco soy una bestia. Yo...se supone que yo estoy por encima de todo esto. Tú mismo has escrito sobre eso en tus novelas.

Una risa desdeñosa escapó de los labios de John mientras se levantaba de la cama, con movimientos renqueantes.

\- ¿Y te crees todas esas mentiras con las que adorno la narrativa para vender? Escribo lo que los lectores quieren leer pero yo no me lo trago.

A Sherlock le costaba sostenerle la mirada. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y miedo, mucho miedo, su cuerpo temblaba completamente y lloraba mientras John se acercaba a él. Se estaba echando inconscientemente hacia atrás. Quería huir, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- Tranquilo, te ahorraré el esfuerzo. Soy yo el que se va.

\- ¡Espera, John, por favor! ¡Puedo controlarlo! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo, que puedo ser mejor!

\- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó John, callando a Sherlock.

Watson se estaba vistiendo, ignorando el dolor y todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y se iba a ir, a desaparecer para siempre. Sherlock necesitaba pensar en algo, no podía vivir sin él, no quería vivir sin él. Por cualquier medio, incluso estaba dispuesto a ser cruel, solo con tal de que permaneciese justo donde estaba.

\- No tienes a dónde ir, John. Tu hermano está muerto, no tienes amigos ni dinero, solo me tienes a mi.

\- Te equivocas, Holmes, te equivocas. Me voy con mi hija y tú, jodido sociópata, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. No te necesitamos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, John? - preguntó incrédulo Sherlock, pero Watson ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera él mismo estaba ya en esa habitación.

Estaba en un espacio blanco y cegador, solo, y gritó y lloró.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Ahora no! ¡Solo un poco más, déjame estar con él solo un poco más! - ordenó a su cerebro, pero ningún sueño o ilusión se puede controlar y despertó en el salón de su casa, tirado en el suelo, roto por dentro.


	25. Marco Antonio y Cleopatra

Su palacio mental se había vuelto una cámara de tortura. Todo lo que le concedía paz se había ido y cada vez que corría hacia un lado y abría una puerta estaba uno de sus recuerdos con John. Había vivido solo tres años con él, ¿cómo era posible que solo quedasen esos fragmentos? Había sido intenso, sin duda, pero Sherlock había conocido la felicidad mucho antes de que el doctor Watson apareciese en su vida. ¿O tal vez no?

No. No había ninguna felicidad comparable a la que proporciona el primer y único amor, una felicidad tan intensa que a veces asusta y resulta incluso dolorosa, del mismo modo que no había dolor en el mundo entero mayor que el abandono del ser amado, la traición y la soledad.

Las drogas, esas mismas que él tomaba, habían estado a punto de acabar con la vida de John. Era su jeringuilla la que había usado para pincharse y ahora Sherlock no se atrevía siquiera a tocarla. La cocaína se sumaba a todas las cosas que le recordaban a John, pero no al doctor Watson que había conocido sino al que había visto en aquella última semana antes de que dejase Baker Street. ¿A dónde habría ido? Era una pregunta fácil de responder.

Si dejase Inglaterra, y sin duda lo haría si quería dejarle atrás, marcharía a los Estados Unidos. Los conocimientos de idiomas de John eran más bien escasos y desde luego, tras una infancia pésima allí, no querría volver por nada del mundo a Australia. En Nueva York Watson tenía algún colega que podría ayudarle a instalarse y aunque no mucho más Sherlock sabía que aquello era más de lo que conseguiría en cualquier otro lugar del extranjero. Sin embargo, veía improbable que hubiese emprendido un viaje tan largo cuando su estado de salud seguía siendo delicado. Seguramente hubiese decidido marcharse a Irlanda, ya que allí vivía la señorita Morstan, con quien siempre había mantenido el contacto. ¿Pero qué demonios importaba?

"¡JOHN WATSON! ¡JOHN WATSON!" gritaba su mente y daba igual cuantos disparos lanzara y hacia donde lo hiciera, ese nombre seguía resonando con mayor fuerza. Llorar era inútil, una pérdida de tiempo, pero lloró, incluso cuando sentía que ya no quedaban lágrimas, manaron secándolo por dentro.

Cogió su precioso Stradivarius, destrozado. Ni siquiera la música sería un consuelo para él.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Amaba este maldito instrumento! ¡Y aún así, John! ¡AÚN ASÍ TE HUBIERA PERDONADO!

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y sus sollozos le provocaban espasmos y se sentía mareado, como colocado por una fuerte droga. Lanzó el violín lejos y miró sus manos temblorosas, esas manos de un artista, esas manos que sin embargo había manchado en incontables ocasiones, esos divinos atributos con los que había tocado un día a John, ahora solo eran dos apéndices inútiles.

Finalmente palpó el suelo con la frente, al principio con suavidad, pero después se golpeó una y otra vez contra el parqué hasta que la sangre brotó.

El dolor, el dolor era lo único que distraía su mente, lo único que callaba el corazón, el dolor físico y egoísta, el instinto de supervivencia clamando ser escuchado.

Tres días era el tiempo que normalmente un ser humano podía aguantar sin beber nada. Sherlock había rozado ese límite solo una vez como prueba de sus propias capacidades, pero al segundo día había desistido extenuado. Ahora le daba igual. Podía tan solo quedarse tumbado en el suelo como estaba y dejar que su cuerpo colapsara.

Debió hacerlo en algún momento, pero la señora Hudson se las ingenió para hacerle tragar agua y después té con mucha azúcar y Sherlock abrió los ojos asqueado con ese regusto dulzón llenando todo su paladar. Estaba boca arriba y miraba al techo mientras fruncía el ceño. Demasiado blanco, era molesto.

\- Oh, Sherlock. Menos mal que has abierto los ojos. No sabía qué hacer si te morías en mitad del salón.

\- ¿No pensó simplemente en llamar a alguien de la morgue?

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¡No digas eso o te atizaré tan fuerte que te dejaré estúpido!

Sherlock se rió y era una risa sincera, tanto que le saltaron las lágrimas. Realmente se había vuelto loco si es que ya no estaba loco de antes.

\- Me gustaría ver cómo hace eso, señora Hudson.

Martha suspiró, aún sentada en el suelo a su lado y levantó un cuenco que llevaba en la mano.

\- Te he preparado unas gachas, si no tienes fuerzas puedo dártelas yo.

No hubo respuesta, de modo que se preparó para forzarlo si era necesario cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar.

\- John se ha ido.

\- Lo sé, pero el doctor Watson siempre vuelve.

\- No, esta vez no. Ha ido demasiado lejos. Ya no hay marcha atrás. O tal vez soy yo el que ha ido demasiado lejos. Llevo toda una vida burlándome de la presunción del compañero predestinado, de la vulgaridad y falta de control de los alfas y omegas y aun así me deje llevar por la pasión enfermiza que ciega a los débiles, por el calor jamás conocido de un amante y el embriagador olor de sus hormonas. ¡Cómo una animal, señora Hudson! ¡Lo poseí, mi cuerpo actuó por impulso y cree un nudo! ¡Nos condené a ambos!

\- Tú no forzaste a John, Sherlock.

\- Él es débil. Era yo él que tenía que haberse resistido.

\- ¿Débil? ¿John Watson? - expresó sorprendido la señora Hudson. - Creo que no estás pensando con claridad. John no se echó en tus brazos porque no pudiera controlar su instinto de omega, lo hizo porque quería tenerte.

Holmes se incorporó hecho una furia, ignorando el mareo que sintió, gritando como un desquiciado.

\- ¡ASÍ QUE ES ESO! ¡JOHN WATSON ESTABA JUGANDO CONMIGO DESDE...!

De repente se quedó quieto, petrificado, y la señora Hudson temió que le hubiese dado de repente un ataque al corazón y se hubiese muerto en un instante, por ello se asustó y chilló cuando Sherlock se levantó de un salto.

\- Necesito fijador, mi abrigo y mi sombrero. - dijo resultó e iba a ponerse a caminar cuando cayó redondo al suelo sin fuerzas y la señora Hudson suspiró. Ya había vivido esa historia antes.

\- ¿Gachas?

\- Y café, pero por lo que más quiera, ¡no más té con azúcar!

La capacidad de Sherlock para reponerse después de estar casi a punto de morir de deshidratación era altamente sorprendente. Casi tanto como su brusco cambio de humor. Al día siguiente estaba como una rosa: duchado, afeitado, bien vestido y mejor desayunado. Era todo tan irreal que hubiera sorprendido a cualquier persona normal, pero no a la señora Hudson, quien conocía muy bien a Sherlock Holmes.

\- ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

\- Es 13 de agosto, querido.

\- ¡Vaya, parece que he batido mi propio record! Me apuntaré que puedo sobrevivir casi cuatro días sin beber nada. - dijo mientras se colocaba el sombrero y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a la señora Hudson. - No toque nada mientras no estoy en casa.

\- ¿Pruebas?

Sherlock sonrió y le guiñó el ojo como única respuesta antes de salir a la calle.

Una corazonado era lo único que tenía pero no necesitaba nada más. Era combustible más que suficiente para mover su alto y espigado cuerpo donde fuera. Daba gracias de que la prensa hubiera perdido cierto interés en él tras cubrir la noticia de su supuesto hijo y haberse esparcido el rumor de que estaba de luto y por ello había dejado las investigaciones, porque a duras penas conseguía mantener un rostro impasible.

Estaba nervioso, terriblemente excitado por la perspectiva de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Había sido muy cobarde pero había llegado ya el momento de enfrentarse a Lawrence, y debía hacerlo con el rostro más neutro que pudiera ofrecerle.

Colarse en la prisión de Londres era una tarea sencilla. Estaba más que acostumbrado: una pizca de manipulación, algo de persuasión y otro tanto de actuación y por arte de magia estaba ya delante de la celda de Lawrence.

\- Celda especial, veo que ser omega tienes sus ventajas - dijo a modo de saludo Sherlock, cargado de acidez.

\- Eso deberías decírselo a John. Sin duda ha conseguido muchas cosas. Con solo entrar en celo una vez ya te tenía agarrado por los huevos con un bebé. Te estás haciendo viejo. - respondió Lawrence con una sonrisa, levantándose del camastro y acercándose a los barrotes que lo separaban de Holmes. A pesar de la suciedad, resultaba increíble como su rostro no perdía un ápice de su encanto. La mayor arma de una víbora sin dientes, pensó Sherlock.

\- Creo que no conoces al doctor Watson. Jamás se aprovecharía de su condición de omega. La aborrece casi tanto como aborrezco yo los instintos animales de los supuesto sexo superior.

Lawrence se echó a reír con cinismo.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué tuvo al bebé? Un soldado y además médico no debería temer a algo como un aborto. Un pequeño desgarro y todo fuera.

\- Parece que entiendes mucho de eso, pero no podría importarme menos sobre lo que entiendes o no. Dices que eres un experto de los sentimientos pero en realidad no sabes nada de John ni de mi. Eres deprimente, de la clase más aburrida de asesinos. Crimen pasional.

\- Te ha gustado desde siempre el dramatismo. No soy un asesino.

\- No voy a entrar en vicisitudes sobre el término "asesino", pero el empleo de drogas, la sugestión y la manipulación pueden ser consideradas armas homicidas. Existe dolo, sin duda, a juzgar por tu amplia sonrisa y tu falta de escrúpulos. Pero eso no me molesta. Lo que me enfurece no es que seas un asesino aburrido, sino que seas un ladrón.

\- Mm, me encanta esa palabra. Hay algo de romántico, ¿no crees? En llevarte algo que pertenece a alguien. Si sabes escoger el objeto adecuado te llevas una parte de su alma también. ¿No es eso lo que intentaste hacer con ese niño muerto cuando lo mandaste fotografiar? - se le escapó una risa divertida, viendo como el rostro de Sherlock se descomponía. - Fue tan gracioso, la cara que pusiste cuando John casi te mata.

\- Tú no estabas allí.

\- Oh, pero tengo ojos por toda la ciudad. ¿Crees que eres el único con una red de pordioseros? Oh, sí, por supuesto que sé lo de los niños huérfanos, no te hagas el sorprendido. Los suburbios son mi reino.

\- Pues que jodan al rey. - paladeó cada una de las palabras mientras acercaba su rostro intimidante a los barrotes, hasta que su aliento golpeó el rostro de Lawrence.

Él se chupó uno de los dedos y después lo acercó a los labios de Sherlock, delineando su forma de corazón con la yema húmeda.

\- ¿Sabes? Al principio no estaba convencido con la idea de secuestrar al bebé, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es brillante. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que te devolviese a tu hija?

\- Lo que yo quiero de vuelta no está en tu poder. Quiero a mi querido compañero.

\- Pero ya no está, Sherlock. Se ha ido. Creía que eras una persona fría, ¿pero qué es esto? Estás a punto de llorar. - dijo con tono lastimero mientras su dedo pasaba de su boca a la comisura de su ojo izquierdo.

\- "Amigos míos; acabad lo que yo he empezado. Máteme aquel de vosotros que más me quiera."

\- Veo que aún recuerdas esa línea. La última obra que hicimos juntos.

\- Así que es eso. Yo soy tu Marco Antonio. Me has quitado a mi hija, me has quitado a John. Y ahora estás esperando a que la función acabe con el trágico y honorable final. Watson era Cleopatra, pero parece que ha habido un cambio de actor y es ahora mismo a la seductora de Egipto a la que miro a los ojos. De Augusto a Cleopatra, ¡qué sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos!

Sherlock sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo levantó como brindando antes de dar un trago la mitad del contenido. Después estiró el brazo en el que no agarraba el frasco y lo rodeó por el cuello, acercándole hasta que sus labios se juntaron aprovechando el hueco de los barrotes y se besaron violentamente. Al finalidad, Sherlock le pasó el frasco.

\- Ahora es el turno de Cleopatra.

Y Lawrence sonrió al borde de las lágrimas y bebió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo será el último de "Los ópalos de Baker Street". 
> 
> Os agradezco mucho a todos los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí. Estoy preparando una sorpresa para todos vosotros <3


	26. 221B de Baker Street

"221B" Leyó Watson mentalmente el número, mirando la oscura puerta con gran nostalgia y su corazón palpitó furioso hasta que distrajo sus pensamientos los golpes de su hija aporreando con ambas manos la madera. La miró un tanto sorprendido y ella sonrió de la forma ingenua que solo puede hacerlo un niño.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta la señora Hudson ya lo había hecho y soltaba una fuerte exclamación de alegría desde dentro.

\- ¡Bendito sea Dios, por fin estáis aquí! Déjame que la sostenga.

Fue una absoluta exigencia y de hecho ella misma se la quitó a John de los brazos antes de que pudiese reaccionar. La pequeña frunció el ceño y se quedó muy quieta, mirando a la señora Hudson.

\- ¡Dios mío, lo que se parece a ti, John! - gritó extasiada viendo como padre e hija compartían no solo la misma nariz respingona y rostro redondeado, sino también las mismas expresiones - ¡Y qué ojos tan preciosos, si parecen dos joyas! ¿Ya camina o gatea?

\- Camina ya bastante bien.

\- ¿Habla?

\- Apenas unas palabras.

\- ¿Come de todo?

\- Señora Hudson, ¿por qué no la lleva la cocina y lo comprueba usted misma? - dijo Sherlock finalmente con una sonrisa que dejaba claro su hastío y lo demandante de su sugerencia.

Ella se llevó a la niña mientras Sherlock se apresuraba a subir por las escaleras. 

John se quedó mirando la calle a través de la puerta hasta que un grito de Holmes le despertó de su ensoñación y lo invitó a subir también.

El salón estaba tal como lo recordaba y su sillón, allí, enfrente del de Sherlock, esperándolo. Al verlo sentado supo que debía hacer lo propio y tuvo la misma sensación que la primera vez que se situó justo en ese lugar, la misma excitación e incertidumbre, pero él ya no era más un pobre médico de salud delicada que sufría las secuelas de una enfermedad ni Holmes era aquel enigmático y extraño desconocido.

John no sabía si debía empezar él a hablar y si lo hacía tampoco sabía qué decir, pero el intenso silencio de Sherlock mientras clavaba su pupila en él parecía indicarle que estaba decidido a que fuese él el que diese el primer paso.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste pasar un año? ¿De verdad tardaste tanto en...?

\- No. Tardé unos cuatro días en caer en la cuenta de que tu comportamiento podía tener que ver con Lawrence. Si tú hubieses sido su víctima seguramente habría matado a Ella, pero si la dejó vivir era claramente porque quería manipularte para poder llegar hasta mi. Su protocolo de actuación indicaba que destroza psicológicamente a las víctimas para que estas cometan suicidio. Dedujo que el modo de provocarme era haciendo que tú me hicieras daño y solo había un modo de que tú te ofrecieras para hacerlo y eso era si te prometía que te regresaría a nuestra hija. Conociéndote, era obvio que entre ella y yo, ganaría ella. Como todos los crímenes, se ve tan vulgarmente simple una vez expuesto que resulta decepcionante.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡¿Me has hecho esperar durante un año solo cuidando de nuestra hija mientras hacías qué, disfrutar de no tener responsabilidades?!

\- ¡Tenía que dar tiempo para que la situación se calmase y los medios dejasen de acosarme! ¡Sí, estaba también resentido, lo admito! ¡Joder, John, ni siquiera hablaste conmigo. Si lo hubieras hecho habríamos podido solucionar esto juntos!

\- ¡No, Sherlock! ¡La realidad es que esta vez he sido yo el que ha hecho lo que era necesario, incluso jodiéndote y haciéndote sufrir, para resolver el caso! ¡Y me alegro de que te duela, porque ahora sabes lo que se siente!

\- Detecto cierto rencor en toda esta conversación.

\- ¡Claro que lo hay, maldito gilipollas sin corazón! ¡Empezaba a pensar que nunca más volvería a verte!

\- ¡Está bien, John, lo haremos a la manera tradicional!

\- ¿De qué coño hablas? - preguntó enfadado, viendo como Sherlock se levantaba y se quedó estupefacto cuando hincó la rodilla en el suelo frente a él.

\- John Watson, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me he hecho de rogar. Pido disculpas por la demora, pero tiene relación con la sorpresa que estaba preparando. A lo mejor hasta algunos me quereis asesinar por hacer un capítulo final tan corto, pero...la sorpresa es que HAY UNA SEGUNDA PARTE.
> 
> Si aún queréis saber más (y no estáis hasta las narices de mi XD) he empezado a publicar la segunda parte de esta historia con el título de Las perlas de Agra.
> 
> A los que termináis aquí la historia muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y a los que decidís seguir conmigo bienvenidos una vez más a un nuevo caso de Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero dedicarle este trabajo a Aralaid, lectora beta y mejor amiga.


End file.
